First winter
by AiOkami
Summary: Chelsea hates winter due to her horrible past, she also hates Mondays. If she had a list those two would be at the top followed by Vaughn...that is...until he saves her life. ChelseaxVaughn R&R please! T to be safe
1. Mark my Monday

**First winter**

_**Alright, well today was a snow day and I got this sudden inspiration to start writing a long fic with a Chelsea and Vaughn pairing. **_

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Chelsea's POV**

I lay there in the cold, looking up at the glistening flakes descending from the black above. With each breath I took I could see the warmth coming out in puffs of fog. 'Winter' I thought to myself with a shiver as I stood up and trudge slowly back from my field to the warmness of my house. I had never been a fan of the cold wet snow, although there was something mesmerizing about it. Maybe the way it looked as it contrasted the night sky. The lights of my house illuminated the field as I thought back to the past for my other reason. Why else had I come to not like winter? Maybe it was because of 'that time'. In attempt to wash away the memories I shook myself and forced a smile across my lips.

"Okay Chels! Let's think positive! Tomorrow is-" I stopped myself before I could answer that and groaned inwardly. "Monday." The word slipped past my lips as I came to my door and fished in my pocket for my keys. Snow and Monday's were the top two on my list of dislikes. Well I didn't literally have a list…but if I did they'd be up there, first and second. Monday's were always the beginning of the week and any cheery person would be glad to have a new week. As for me, well my cheeriness was sometimes an act, though I didn't want to seem unreliable so I smiled and bore with it. There was always more work to do on Monday mornings. The third item on my list would be Vaughn. That 'emo cowboy' as some called him. Out of all the people in the village I only disliked him. He was the rudest person I knew and no matter what I did he would always frown at me. There was no way- I repeat- NO WAY, that we would EVER be friends. I never wanted to be around such a rude, arrogant person.

As I turned the door handle to open the door I thought about what I had just thought to myself about the Monday business. Tomorrow there would be less work. "Because it's winter!" I said with a smile. This meant that I didn't have to waste away half my morning watering endless amounts of crops, just to make enough so I could feed my animals and myself. At this I could smile. I would still have to cut wood though, for fires, but other than that my house was upgraded to the max. I loved the space; it made it homier I guess. Just then a muffled 'Woof!' Came from the bathroom. "Bella is that you?" I laughed as I ran over to the bathroom door and slid it open to find –as I predicted- my dog Bella tangled up in the shower curtain. A giggle escaped my lips again as my sapphire blue eyes took in the sight. "Bells you silly girl!" I said as I went over and untangled her then scoped her up in my arms. She licked my face as a 'thank you' gesture and I giggled again at the feeling.

"Okay, okay you're welcome!"

I walked over to the bed and set her down as I reached in my wooden dresser to grab out a pair of pajamas, glancing at the calendar hanging above it as I found what I was looking for.

"Hey Bells! Guess what?" I said smiling and changing.

"Woof!" She barked in response. I don't know what it was about dogs that could pick up a person's mood but I absolutely loved them for it. "The dog festival is in a little more than a week." As if understanding what I said she wagged her tail and jumped off the bed to run around my ankles excitedly. I laughed at her hyperness and scooped her up holding her out at arms length. She was smiling at me her small cute pink tongue sticking out. "That's right we are so going to win!" I smirked. "But now we have to go to bed."

I crawled into bed and flicked off the light on my dresser. Pulling the warm covers over myself I let out a tired yet happy sigh. Bella scooted up to me and curled up on the pillow, lying on the spot beside my head. "Night girl."

Sleep soon got the better of me, pulling me deep into my dream world taking me to a part of the past I didn't want to re-live.

"_Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" I cried as tears poured down my cheeks uncontrollably. "Don't leave me alone!" I pleaded to no one as the white shrouded my vision until I could barely see my own hand. _

"_Mommy! Daddy!" I cried out again but they were nowhere to be found, for all I knew they HAD left me, left me alone in this cold, dark place. I shivered as the tears that were being drawn soon froze and remained on my soft ivory cheeks. Would they ever come back?_

'_Mommy…daddy…' I softly whimpered to myself as the black clouded my vision. _

I sat up like a bullet, my chest heaving heavily as I panted and perspiration worked its way down my face. The cold struck me and it hurt like the feeling of bees stinging your skin over and over again. I couldn't help but shiver at the feeling as I felt another draft whisk past me, chilling me to the bone. Then I heard a whimper and looked down to see a concerned Bella. A weak smile worked its way across my lips as I pet her head and hushed the words, " It's okay girl, go back to sleep." She obeyed me and turned her head back to the pillow, her ears still alert. Another breeze blew passed me, sending more chills down my body. Deciding I couldn't bear it any longer I stood up and walked across my room to shut the window, but I paused as I got there.

My field was completely covered in snow. It looked like a white blanket had just fallen down from the pitch-black sky. "Well…no work tomorrow" I reminded myself with a soft smile as I closed the window and jumped back into my bed tucking the covers up around my ears attempting to keep me as warm as possible. "I wonder what tomorrow will bring…"

The next morning I awoke with Bella running around my room like crazy. "Woof!!" She yipped jumping on top of the cocoon of blankets I had enclosed myself in. _It's to early for this._ I thought with a groan as I grabbed my pillow to burry my head under. Bella wouldn't settle for it anymore, she wanted me up and now! She ripped at my pillow and tugged it away from me. "FINE!" I shouted sitting up before she could do damage to anymore of my precious pillows. "I'm up! I'm up!" She stopped and ran over to me; her brown furry tail wagging and her cute pink tongue hanging out. "You…." I began with a murderous sound to my voice. Bella ceased any further action and her blue eyes turned into big watery saucers. "Don't give me that look!" I warned waving a finger at her. Then she began to whine and lower her head. I hated it when she did that. Not being able to stay strict I let a sigh escape my lips then bent down to pet her head. "I'm sorry, it's just mommy is still tired." She licked my hand then ran over to the door and I followed her, groggily might I add. My hand reached the knob and I let the door open as a sort of breakfast smell wafted through.

It was the smell of fresh made pancakes smothered in warm sweet maple syrup topped off with a few pieces of juicy bacon and a nice fresh cup of milk. What on earth was that smell? Was that what Bella was going insane about? I walked into my kitchen, Bella hot on my heels. As I grew closer I swear I could make out the sound of someone humming a happy tune, and was that the sound of something sizzling on the frying pan? This was so odd. What was going on?

I walked into the kitchen and stood there rendered speechless for a moment. I had to let my eyes take everything in. What I saw before me was my kitchen- completely clean- my table with two sets of cutlery and two stacks of pancakes followed by some bacon on one plate, complimenting them and two cups to either side of the plates. Then my sapphire orbs found the source of all this. The blonde with his back to me, an apron tied around him. "M-Mark?" I stuttered shocked. Just then he stopped humming and turned around, a grin across his face.

"Morning Chelsea! Sorry I couldn't finish sooner."

My jaw must of fell at least 12 inches. "Wh-Wha?" I began. He let out a soft chuckle and held up the frying pan. "I came to make some breakfast." _That's kind of obvious_ I thought to myself still unsure of how to answer him. It sure was nice that he came by to make me breakfast…but why? There was an awkward silence as I stood there, waiting for him to explain himself. "Oh um" Mark began a slight blush coming across his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "Well I'm just repaying you for all the gifts you've given me and for uh being such a good friend?"

I smiled and giggled. It was funny seeing mark at a loss for works, looking embarrassed too. _How cute _I thought as I walked over to the table. He really didn't know how to explain his reasoning's sometimes. "Then thank you." I said graciously pulling out my seat and taking it. "I do hope you'll join me." The smile was still across my lips as I turned to look at him.

"Oh uh ya! Just a sec!" The blonde said as he un-did his apron, turned off the element, put the bacon on his plate then sat down opposite from me.

"So what are we having today?" I asked as I reached for the maple syrup in the middle of the table.

"Pancakes and Bacon as you can see." A small giggle escaped my lips again at his oh so obvious answer. "I don't see what you find so humorous Chels." Mark replied as he began to eat.

"I don't know either." I said as I copied him.

"Hey do you have any work today?" The blonde asked continuing to devour his pancakes in a world record amount of time.

"Huh, other than looking after my animals no I don't."

"Well then…." He said looking me straight in the eye, his emeralds catching my sapphires. I waited for his response, fork mid way to my mouth. "Let's play in the snow!!" Mark finished as he put his utensils on his plate and moved over the sink. After not hearing a response from me he turned around with pleading eyes. "Come on Chels!! It'll be so much fun! We can get Denny and Lanna and Sabrina and Elliot and Julia and maybe even Charlie and Eliza will play too!" He gave me the same dang look that Bella had given me earlier. "Fine…' I sighed out in slight annoyance_. Snow…ugg…well it shouldn't be too bad…_As I stood up to put my dishes away I felt Mark fling his arms around my middle and hug me from behind nuzzling his face in the crook of my shoulder. "You're the best!! I can't wait! So I'll come back at 10:00 with everyone okay?" Before I could respond he dashed out of my house, leaving me to clean the dishes. "Oh well. At least he made me breakfast and maybe Monday's aren't so bad after all." I smiled to myself and set to work on tidying up before I took care of my animals.

**Mark's POV**

Happily, I skipped across the rest of HER property to the exit of HER farm. This morning I had made Chelsea breakfast. She was after all one of my friends and if you asked me if I liked her as more I sure wouldn't deny it. I mean she is a hard working girl, she's dedicated to what she likes, she is good with animals and kids, she can cook, she sure is persistent and she's cute to top it all off. Who couldn't like someone like that?

My breath could be seen in puffs of fog as I stopped at her exit and turned too look at her upgraded house. I couldn't help but let a smile work its way across my lips at that moment. She would be with me all day today and we could have fun together in the snow. Not often did we spend a lot of time together, though recently she's been stopping by the Inn to give me some gifts. Crops, to be exact, some that she grew herself so I cherished them even more.

Before I seemed like a stalker by staring at her house I left the farm in search of people who would join us in the snowball fight today. Then I spotted my good ol' red haired glasses friend Elliot. "Hey!" I waved as I approached him with a smile. He turned to look at me and smiled back.

"Hello Mark. How're you doing today?" _Courteous as always _I thought to myself for a moment.

"Are you busy today?" Elliot paused and scratched his chin as he thought about the question I had just asked. "Well I hate to disappoint you but I am. My grandfather has me chopping wood today, you know so we can have a nice fire and all?" I nodded not knowing what else to say. The downside of staying at the Inn was that I easily got bored, I didn't have enough to do, except maybe socialize with people who always seemed to be busy and I hated to come off as a nuisance. "What about Natalie?" I asked a tad of hope in my voice. The more the merrier!

"Well," My red head friend began in a sort of sheepish tone. "She has to help out me and gramps today too, sorry Mark." He said looking sincerely disappointed. I smiled nonetheless. Being down was no fun, and there were always others!

"No problem! I'll catch you latter Elliot." And with that I left their property to head over the east side of town. Maybe Sabrina would be home? She didn't seem like the sort of person who liked outdoorsy things, but hey, one could always try right? As I skipped up to her front door I began thinking of the negatives 'what ifs'. Like 'what if no one could play in the snow with us?' 'What if Chelsea and I were left with nothing to do?' I shrugged it off and knocked on the wood of their front door. Hearing footsteps approach the front door I put on my best smile, it was good to come off as friendly.

"Oh? Mark? Why hello, do come in." It was Regis who spoke. To me he kind of looked like a vampire. His thin bony fingers and sharp pointed nose, followed by his sharp dark eyes and slick hair really made me believe that he was part vamp.

I did as ordered and stepped inside, knocking my feet on the mat to kick the snow off before I entered. Their house was always nice. Neat, tidy, spacious. The list was endless. "How can I assist you today Mark?" Regis spoke in his creepy stuck up voice.

"Is Sabrina home today?" I questioned looking behind his shoulder to see if she was hiding somewhere.

"Sabrina? Why yes she is." He turned around to call out his daughter's name. Right on que I saw her turn around the corner, her mousy face being the first thing I saw. Don't get me wrong, she's cute and all, just not my type.

"Why hello Mark." She said quietly.

"Hey Rina! You wanna come play in the snow?" I asked getting straight to the point. She paused for a moment. "I suppose…Father?" She asked turning to her vampire of a father.

"Very well…." He replied seeming somewhat distant. "Be back by dinner." Regis added as Sabrina reached for her coat and hat.

"I'll make sure of that!" I said jokingly.

We walked out the front door and headed over to Lanna's. "Play in the snow?" The pop star questioned as we stood on her doorstep. She let out a haughty laugh, which turned into a giggle. "You know that actually sounds good today!"

And with that we headed over to pick up Shea who gladly joined us. To be honest I think he may have had a thing for Chelsea as well.

As we were walking we made some jokes, randomly, I guess and then Lanna went on with how her fame life used to be. It was kind of interesting and I didn't mind having her talk. To my surprise her and Sabrina got along really well, though I guess they are like neighbors_. 'Shoot! I forgot to invite Pierre'_ I thought to myself as we made our way down to the beach to pick up Denny.

"Mark, why didn't we stop at Pierre's house when we were going to pick up Lanna?" Sabrina asked as we stepped foot on the beach.

"Uh, well I didn't think he would come, because Natalie isn't coming…unless you guys are good friends with him?" I tried. It was true too; I knew he had had a thing for Natalie, though sometimes he didn't show it. I let out a laugh at the thought and the other three just looked at me funny as we spotted our purple bandanna- tan man.

"Denny!" Lanna squealed running over to him and throwing her arms around him in a hug. He looked taken back for a moment and Sabrina and I just laughed as we approached the two. Shea on the other hand looked completely clueless. "What that called?" He asked pointing to the couple that was in a friendly embrace. I could feel a smile work its way across my lips. The poor guy had rarely been outside of his little 'jungle'. "It's called a hug.' I explained. He tilted his head to the side, his hazel eyes flashing with curiosity and I took it as my que to continue the explanation further. "It's something that's used to show emotion. Either between friends or someone you have great affection for. Like Chelsea." I added the last part in as I winked and nudged his arm.

"…Chelsea…AH!" He blushed understanding what I meant and furrowed his brow. "Don't make fun!" Just then I heard the sound of footsteps approaching and turned my head to see Denny, Lanna and Sabrina walking back over to us. All right! The gang was here! Now it was just time to pick up the kids. "Let's go get Eliza and Charlie now." I said as we left the beach, a smile across my lips. Chelsea should be done her chores by now right? And even if she wasn't we could always help her.

"What are you grinning about Blondie?" Denny questioned slinging an arm around my shoulder as he came up beside me. "Come on, share share." He said with a devious grin across his tan face.

"Nothing." I replied rolling my eyes. But he wouldn't give up that easily.

"Come one man! Who you thinking about?" Oh, he hit the nail right on the head. At least he didn't guess who it was yet. "It's Chelsea isn't it?" He asked winking. Spoke too soon.

"Of course not!" I chortled as we came up to Chen's shop. He stood up straight and followed me in the shop. "Whatever man, just admit it! You liiiikkeee her!" He sing sang the last part. I rolled my eyes and walked up the counter, attempting to ignore his comments.

"Why hello!" Chen said as he spotted me. I looked over the counter to find his little assistant standing beside him. "What can I do for you today?"

"Mark!!" Charlie said behind the counter before I could answer Chen. In a swift moment the little bundle of energy had run out from behind the counter and threw his arms around my legs. He let go quickly and dusted himself off, obviously somewhat embarrassed by his actions. "What's up man?' He tried again and I couldn't help but laugh at the cute little kid.

"Nothing much! You wanna come play in the snow?" Instantly his cool act dropped and his eyes lit up with glee. Charlie turned around to look at Chen. "Can I can I? Pllleeeaaassseeee!!!" Chen laughed at his grandson, his wrinkles pulling tighter around his eyes.

"Yes, okay, be back for supper though." He added with a warning.

"Roger!" Charlie said grabbing his coat and bounding out the door ahead of me. Before I could leave Chen called me over. "Ya?" I questioned wondering what he wanted to ask. Chen and I didn't normally talk, I mean not everyday, but as much as we could. He was a nice friendly man and let Charlie hang around with me a lot. "Here." He said fishing something out from behind the counter. I looked at it for a moment…the item in the palm of his hands. It was gorgeous and shimmered under the light. "Wha, what's this for?!" I asked as he dropped the pure diamond necklace in my hands. It lay there for a moment, radiating its light off the wall. The necklace was so gorgeous I was at a loss of words.

"I, Uh, wha?" Were about the only sounds that came out of my mouth. Chen on the other hand just chuckled and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Her birthday is on the twenty sixth, keep it in good shape until then." At that moment I knew he was talking about Chelsea. How did he know that I liked her though? I admired the necklace one more time and realized that in the middle there was a small blue sapphire that complimented the thin chain of diamonds. _'It would compliment her eyes even more…' _I thought as my emerald eyes became shrouded. Then I remembered where I was and turned to Chen. "I, I can't possibly accept this!!"

"Oh but she'll love it! No go! Away with you!" And with that I was kicked out. Before anyone could ask about the necklace I tucked it safely into the pocket of my rucksack. He was right…. she would love it.

_**A/N: Okay everyone! Well how do you like it? I hope none of you will get to attached to Mark because lest you forget this is a ChelseaxVaughn one. We'll see who Mark ends up with. ;) Anyways I hope you all enjoy this and I plan to make the next chapter longer for sure! Just I have no clue when I will post it. Exams start this week. Hehe.**_

**_R&R!! They always inspire me!_**


	2. All out Snowball fight

All out Snowball Fight

**Summary**: _Chelsea hates winter due to her horrible past. She also hates Mondays. If she had a list those two would be at the top followed by Vaughn...that is, until he saves her life... ChelseaxVaughn a bit of Mark too R&R_

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything, except the story. Characters belong to Natsume.

**Pairings: **ChelseaxVaughnxMark. -Slight DennyxLanna

* * *

**Denny's POV**

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Her shimmering voice split through my thoughts and echoed into the cool winter air. She let out a frustrated sigh and swept the bangs of her light fair brown hair to one side. "Guys…" The brunette began looking at everyone's balled up fists.

"This isn't going to work if you all choose rock…" I smiled slightly at her for pointing out the obvious.

"What's so funny Denny?" Her sapphire eyes were blazing as she turned to look at me. Man, she was hot.

"Oh Nothing." I replied nonchalantly. Chelsea crossed her arms over her chest and let out a small 'hmpf'.

"You're not going to tell me." She puffed in more of a statement than a question like way. I could feel a smile work its way further across my lips. Arguing with Chelsea like this was entertaining. The two of us had been friends since the first day I stepped foot on the small little island and occasionally we'd have these little 'fights.' They were always for fun of course and we normally argued over pointless things. One time we had convinced everyone on the island that we had hated each other, but that's a different story.

"Nah you wouldn't want to hear it anyways." I provoked, hoping she'd take the bait as I waved a hand in the air in a careless manner.

"Oh?" She arched a thin brown eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. As much as I loved my darling Lanna I couldn't help but find it cute when she did this.

"Try me." That's what I wanted to hear. I looked around at the other faces that were filled with amusement, and was about to speak when she took the next sentence.

"Well, stop drooling over Lanna and get on with it!" Chelsea said, a smile gracing her lips as she heard Lanna giggle from her smart remark.

"I was going to say that playing 'rock paper scissors' is completely pointless. Why not just have boys versus girls," I paused, letting the thought sink in, "Unless you're afraid to loose." I couldn't help but wink as I finished my statement. Then, as I predicted, she smirked, it was almost scary because it looked pretty sinister.

"You're on! Lanna, Rina, Eliza, lets go! We are so gonna beat these guys!" And with that her and her 'Posey' turned their backs to us and walked across the field, all looking pretty evil.

'_What have I done?!'_ I thought as I turned around to face my teammates.

"Alright guys! Let's beat them! We're men after all." Charlie said putting a fist in the air, his face eager. Mark and I both chuckled at the little guy; he sure had spirit.

We huddled in together. The first thing we needed to win was a plan and, of course, Charlie had come up with some childish elaborate one.

"Okay Mark, you take Chelsea and Denny you can take Rina and Lanna, as for me," He paused and puffed out his chest, attempting to look proud. "I'll guard the fort." I looked around at the snow-covered field. There wasn't a fort insight… I guess that meant-

"But Charlie man, we don't have a fort." Mark spoke before I could. For a moment the little leader looked taken-back. Guess he didn't think it out this far.

"I'll build it don't worry!" He smiled and pushed us away from him. "Now go!"

**

Before I knew it the five of us were rolling around the fields, scooping up snow and throwing it at one another. My job was harder of course; because I had to make sure I covered both Rina and **My** darling Lanna.

"Ow! Denny!" Lanna giggled as she lifted her arm to guard her face from another snowball hitting her. "That hurts you know!" She bent down, cheeks rosy from the cold, and scoped up snow in her delicate hands. I knew she was going to throw it directly at me, so I gathered my own blob of snow.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I tackled her before she could whip snow at me. We went down laughing and some how managed to get snow on both of us. Rina on the other hand stood there trying to contain her giggles as she looked at the sight in front of her. Mondays were the best!

**Chelsea's POV**

"Hiyaaaaa!!" My voice shrilled through the air as I hurled a snowball in Mark's face. There was no way –I repeat- no way the guys were going to win! We also had an advantage so if we didn't win; well that would just look bad.

'WACK'. Just then a cold white ball of snow hit me smack dad in the middle of the face. I wiped it away, eager to get my revenge.

"You asked for it now!" I smiled as I held up a snowball, my breath coming out in puffs of fog. The blonde farmer looked at me with fright in his eyes. That's right, he should fear me. My grin grew as he turned on his heels and began to run from me. Of course I chased after him, snowball above my head.

Without hesitation I hurled it at his back and of course-bull's-eye! - Hit him right in the back of the head. He froze for a moment, his shoulder's lifted and I nearly bumped into him.

"M-Mark…?" I asked innocently. Crap, had I upset him? I couldn't tell because he's never got angry in front of me. Slowly he turned around, his expression still indecipherable. For a moment I stood there, wondering what was going to happen next when out of nowhere a pile of snow was shoved in my face.

"You won't win that easily Chels!" The blonde said a huge grin dancing across his lips as he suddenly tackled me to the ground. I couldn't help but let out a small yelp as I hit the ground, the soft fluffy snow breaking my fall. Then I felt it again; that icy cold snow in my face

"Oh no you didn't Mark!" I said turning so I was sitting on him. Now it was my turn. Quickly, I packed a huge pile of snow together and shoved it in his face. Too bad for him, that some of it made its way down the back of his shirt. I grinned, somewhat evilly I might add, when he began to squirm and then before I knew it, the two of us were rolling around in the snow.

I gripped the cloth of his arms as we turned and paused to shove snow in each other's face. Finally, when both of us were tired we collapsed beside each other on the ground, our chests heaving, and faces rosy. My body felt weak from all the adrenaline that had just rushed through me. I glanced around at everyone else. Denny and Lanna were throwing snowballs at each other and Rina was helping out Eliza as Charlie pelted them with the fresh white snow. A smile graced my lips at the sight. Everyone got along so well, they all looked like they were having fun. I was so glad that I had these friends; they meant so much to me. My smile grew wider as I thought about when I first met all of them.

* * *

_"Hey ho!" A sudden voice crashed through my wonderful dreams as I became aware of the sleep coating my eyes. For a moment there was silence then another, "Hello?" cracked through the air. I sat up in my warm comfy bed and scanned the room. Nobody was there and my dog-Bella was still sound asleep, plus if she were awake I don't think she would be talking. Maybe I was dreaming?_

_"Anyone home?" The same voice questioned._

_Deciding to find out the source I ripped off my covers and planted my feet on the cool wood floors. First I would have to leave the safe comfort of my room. For a moment I thought of the possibility that a robber had broken into my house, but then if they had they wouldn't be announcing that would they?_

_Lazily, I turned my doorknob and walked out past the kitchen to the front foyer to find a tall handsome tan man with sharp hazel eyes and dark brown curls coming out from a purple bandana atop his head. This was the source? Some handsome looking pirate? Why the hell was he here though? I stood there for a moment rendered speechless. I wasn't aware that someone this handsome was on the island- asides from Vaughn, but he was just a jerk._

"_Hey." The stranger said with a smile sheepish grin. I planted my hands on my hips and looked him over one more time._

"_Hi." Was my flat boring reply. He would have to explain himself if he wanted me to talk some more._

"_I'm Denny." He told me with a cocky smirk. What was he getting cocky for? God, I hated him already._

"_Mhm." I said in a not so impressed tone. At that moment he seemed to realize where I was coming from._

"_Oh! That's right I should explain myself." He coughed for a moment then smiled sheepishly. "I just moved to the island 'cuz I heard there was some good fishing. Came to say hello to everyone, but man…" He paused and checked me out- yes he actually did that. The nerve of this guy. "I didn't think I would find someone this hot here." Oh…that was the last straw._

"_Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow as I crossed my arms. _

"_What?" He asked with a shrug. "I never lie." Then he winked at me. Okay, it was nice to hear that you're highly attractive every once in awhile but still, this guy was totally full of himself._

"_Get out!" I ordered pointing a finger to the door._

"_Aww, don't be so harsh. Can't we be friends?" I rolled my eyes at his sad attempt, but then thought about it for a moment. Either I said yes to the friends thing or he would bug me for the rest of my life. _

"_Fine." I sighed. Slyly he came over to me and lightly pecked my cheek before leaving._

"_See you later Chels."_

"_Ya…" _

_For a moment longer I stood there watching as the door shut behind him. Wait! How did he know my name... It was most likely Taro. I sighed and went to get ready. What more could my island life have in store for me?_

_

* * *

  
_

" _Hello!" I was woken up a few days later to a cheerful voice dancing through the air. It was unfamiliar to me so I was guessing that it was someone new again. The island sure was getting busy. Although…why did everyone come into my house to introduce themselves? I shrugged off that thought and climbed out of bed to greet the new person in my front foyer again, only this person was not there. _

"_That's odd…" I mumbled out loud scanning my kitchen area next._

"_Oh my gosh! I use this shampoo too! Oh! This soap smells so good!" A voice came from the…Bathroom?... okay then. Nonetheless I walked into the bathroom to find an idol looking girl with gorgeous long golden hair and a set of cute caramel eyes decorated with eye shadow and eyeliner. Who was this pretty girl and what was she doing in my bathroom? _

_I stood there completely puzzled. Then she turned around and noticed me, my shampoo bottle in one of her hand and soap in another._

"_Uh…hi…" I said giving her the oddest look I could muster._

"_Oh, woops silly me." She giggled cutely. "How rude I forgot to introduce myself." I stayed quiet as she went into a huge explanation about how she was a pop-star and came to this island to relax. She mentioned something about liking fishing and I remember thinking that she would be perfect for Denny. "Anyways I think we should become best friends! Why don't we hang out at my place tomorrow and you can tell me your stories?" She giggled again as we moved to the front foyer._

"_Uh, sure?" I said lacking anything else to say in reply. _

"_Great! I'll see you then Chelsea!" And with that my second visitor had gone. _

_So the island had brought me a new…best friend? What next?_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Oh my what a gawdy place. This décor just won't do!"_

"_Oh father, please be nicer! I've heard that she's really kind."_

"_Though her taste in everything else is horrible."_

_This time I was prepared. The other villagers mentioned that some new people would be coming to the island shortly, so every morning this week I had been waking up early. _

_I stepped out of the bathroom, hair still wet, smelling like fruity shampoo. _

"_Good morning." I greeted with a smile. _

_The two people standing in my front foyer that day had been Regis and his daughter Sabrina. Regis, being busy had left early and Sabrina had stayed to apologize for her father's behavior. Then we started talking and we've been great friends since. _

_Life on the island was getting better by the day and I'm sure I would meet some more friends soon._

"_Hey? Anyone home?"_

_I woke up a month later, a smile on my face. I was right; a new friend had walked through my front door._

"_Well good morning!" I said bouncing into the foyer a cheery smile on my face._

"_Good morning yourself!" The stranger replied mimicking my cheeriness. I paused for a moment to look the stranger over. He was about 5'11 and had short blonde hair, tucked under a blue baseball cap that he had on backwards. He wore farm clothes-overalls to be exact- and had gorgeous emerald eye that brought out the pale complextion of his pale skins. For a moment I was lost in his eyes. He had to be the cutest guy on the whole island and, it seemed, the friendliest. _

"_I'm Mark!" He said sticking out a hand. Without hesitation I took it and shook it, my smile wide, eyes still staring at his gorgeous emerald ones. _

"_I'm Chelsea. So what brings you to the island Mark?" His name just rolled off my tongue. I think- I think I might have taken a liking to him…_

"_Well I heard there was an extremely good farmer here so I came here to see for myself." He paused and looked at me, smiling all the way. Did I say how cute his smile was? Oh I didn't? Well it is. ..Wait, did he mean me?_

"_Uhh…" I said not sure how to answer._

"_Seems I found the farmer." Mark replied looking down. At that moment I realized our hands were still together. Maybe he hadn't noticed? It didn't matter to me though._

_My cheeks flushed and I smiled sheepishly. "I'm not that great."_

"_Well by the looks of this farm you sure are! It's hard to believe that you made this all out of scratch! I mean look at your crops! They seem to be flourishing well and everyone else relies on you. The animals grazing in your field are extremely healthy and I'm betting your cows give amazing milk." Jaw hanging open, I looked at him. He sure knew a lot about farming. _

_Voicing those thoughts I replied, "You sure know a lot about farming. You know…I I wouldn't mind some extra help every once in awhile and you know what? I'll pay you in meals. How's that sound Mark?" _

_The blonde just looked at me, his mouth open. Was he not taking me seriously? Suddenly he flung his arms around me and squeezed me to death. _

"_OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Mark said then held me out at arms length, his eyes shining with excitement. "I was almost afraid of coming to this island because I was worried that there wouldn't be any work for me and I wouldn't have enough money to last me for meals and such, but you!" Mark smiled and hugged me again. "Are a life saver Chelsea!!"_

_I smiled, my cheeks now a crimson red. "S-sure! No problem." I finally replied hugging him back. He let me go then dashed for the door. _

"_I'll be here at 6 o'clock to help you out!" And with that the door shut, leaving me standing there a goofy grin on my face. I think I could really like him._

_

* * *

  
_

As the months passed by Mark and I spent more time together and I realized that I didn't like him how I thought. We had a great friendship but nothing more and I didn't want to jeopardize it for anything.

He, Lanna, Denny and Rina became my best friends, and the best thing is they all got along. Life on the island was much better than my old life. I'm glad I choose to get on the boat when I did….

"Chelsea! Earth to Chelsea! Miss day dream, we are crash landing! Wake up or all your men on the plane will die! Ahhh! Do you hear their screams? They're desperate."

I shook my head coming back out of my self-reminiscing to find Mark waving a hand in front of my face spurting some dramatic crap about my plane crashing.

My eyes scanned my surroundings and then I remembered we were still outside, playing in the snow all getting along. A smile worked it's way across my lips as I stood up, Mark beside me. Just to make sure I won, and had bragging wrights, I shoved one more pile of snow in Mark's face and dashed towards my house.

"Hot chocolate everyone!" That sure got my friends attentions. They ceased all they were doing and ran towards me, cheeks rosy and smiles on their faces, laughing all the way. It was the way things should be.

We all gathered around my tiny kitchen table cold and dying for hot chocolate. I set the kettle and Lanna and Rina helped me get out the marshmallows and glasses while the kids, Denny and Mark – really they're kids too- played around the table. I couldn't help but smile softly again.

Lanna nudged me with a giggle. "Someone sure is happy, AND has their eye on a certain blonde farmer."

"Wh-What! No I do not!" I said matter of factly as I poured hot water into mugs.

She winked and replied with a, "You can't lie to this face." Lanna was a great person, but she sure was stubborn and normally wanted to always be right.

"Rinnaaa!" I whined turning to my mousy friend. "Pllleeeaaassseeee convince Lanna that she is wrong for once!" I pleaded stirring the mixture in some of the mugs.

"Oh and what is she wrong about?" Sabrina asked with a some-what sinister yet innocent smile. I swear, sometimes she was the devil, despite her innocent looks.

"Me liking Mark." Thank goodness the guys and the kids were being loud and busy or it would have been embarrassing for him to hear.

"Don't you?" She questioned as she stopped putting marshmallows in the hot chocolates.

"Well as A friend yes but-"

"There's your answer Lanna." Rina said turning to Lanna, cutting me off mid-sentence. The pop star stuck out her tongue in defeat.

"Rina you're no fun!"

"Hey girls!" Denny shouted from the table. "What's the hold up with the drinks?" I couldn't help but smirk, he made it sound like we were at a bar.

"Sorry." Lanna giggled flitting over to him and setting down a steaming cup of coca next to him. "Didn't mean to make you wait Hun." She whispered with a wink, thinking that none of us could hear them.

"You guys don't have to hide it you know." I said as I took my place beside Mark and Rina at the table. They looked at me, eyes full of fake confusion.

"What ever could you mean?" Denny smirked.

"What she means-" Sabrina piped up as she held her mug in her hands.

"-Is that it's just so obvious you guys are dating." Mark finished before taking a sip. For a moment, I looked at the two. When had they started finishing each other's sentences? I shook it off as nothing and looked back at the 'newly' found out couple.

"Lanna and Denny sitting in a tree!"

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Charlie and Eliza sang with adorable smiles on their faces.

"Hey! Who taught you that song!" Denny blushed looking genuinely shocked as he placed his mug down on the oak table. Charlie was about to answer when a sudden barking bundle bound through the front door and interrupted our conversation. Standing up instantly I rushed over to Bella. Her bark was full of concern.

"Shh shh, Bella girl, tell mommy what's wrong." I tried, hushing her and petting her gently. The others around the table stood up, mugs on the table, as their eyes filled with concern. Bella tugged on my gloves and pulled me outside into the winter wonderland of cold.

Not wasting a minute she rushed over to the animal barn, where my two cows; Milk and Shake stayed. "Is there something wrong with one of them?" I asked Bella as I stepped inside the barn. The moment I walked in I noticed that a part of the barn roof had collapsed down on top of Shake, who was pregnant.

My eyes shot open at the realization. Was she okay? What about her baby! How could I have not realized it before! What could I do!

"Shake!" My voice shrieked as my feet quickly brought me over to where she lay. There was lots of wood on top of her and Milk was in the corner mooing and making more noise.

I fretted, nearly ripping my hair from my head as I bit my bottom lip nervously. I began to panic and my skin began to sweat. I needed to move the broken wood but the pieces were so big that I couldn't. "Mooo…." She cried weakly. My teeth bit into my bottom lip deeper as I scanned the area looking for some sort of leverage.

Then the idea came to me. All of my friends were inside and they could easily help me out. Turning around ready to dash back into the house, I noticed Mark standing there, jaw dropped.

"Mark! Thank goodness!" I breathed out of sheer relief, standing up and grasping his shoulders. "Look! I need you to get Denny and Lanna and Rina all in here and move as much wood off of her as you can. I'll go to the animal shop to see if Maribelle and Julia can tell me what to do. Think you can do that?" Once I was finished instructing him he nodded and we both headed out of the animal barn in a rush. There was no way Shake was going to die, and I wouldn't let her baby die either!

Bursting through the doors to the animal shop I shouted, "_Maribelle_! Julia! It's horrible!" Instantly the two stopped all they were doing and rushed over to me already looking genuinely worried.

"Chelsea just take a deep breath and tell us what's wrong." Their eyes scanned my face, searching for an answer and at that moment I realized that I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"It's it's Shake! Part of my barn roof has caved in and all the logs and shingles landed on top of her! What do I do! I need to save her and her baby!" My voice came out rushed and panicky as ever, but they both understood me.

"Oh dear…" The mother and daughter said in unison, both bringing their hands to their mouths in shock. Julia opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted.

"Feh. You really are stupid. Now I'm going to have to look at it."

At that moment a certain silver haired, hat wearing, purple eyed, badass, handsome cowboy stepped out from the back room looking as pissed off as ever.

"V-Vaughn…?"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry to all my reviewers for the long awaited update. It isn't even the best chapter xP I have no clue why it took me so long, but seriously, sorry guys.

I'll get cracking on the next one shortly.

Please R&R again you guys, they really inspire me. I guess I'll reply to everyone here now.

**Anon-** heh well here you have your Vaughn now. I wrote this chapter so readers would begin to like Mark and Denny. Just for you. ^^;; Hope you can choose, they're both cute.

**Sweet Quiet Angel-** Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Well the update wasn't soon but it's here now. *Sweat *

**NekoMxR**- Thankies bud! Meh, Maybe I'll write a ff with Mark and Chelsea. ;P just for you. I did great on my exams btw! [But you already know that.]

**Yagamineko-** thanks bud. I'm glad you read it and liked it. I talked about updating and well here it is! Hope you like it just as much.

**Eevee-San-** Thank you! XD The next chapter will be filled with Vaughn. Actually…* looks around making sure no one else can hear * There will be tons and VaughnxChelsea moments and it starts off from his PoV. ;)

**BreadMonkey-** I'm guessing this didn't help with the attachment any did it? XD

**HookedOnAvatar11-** I DID reply to you at the beginning of the week and said I would update- so here it is!

Anyways thank you guys all so much! Hope you did like this chapter and if you want me to reply to your reviews in the next one just let me know.


	3. Mixed Emotions

**A/N: Longer chapter, ****please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**And on with the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Vaughn's POV**

As if! As if** I** had to waste **MY** precious time to help out some wench with **her** sick cow. It's her fault that **SHE** wasn't careful. Honestly, whom is so stupid as to let a barn roof cave in on their cow, a pregnant one at that! Sure the buildings on this island were crap, but still!

I grumbled in annoyance as I helped Chelsea and her group of _loser_ friends lift shingles and wood off of her cow. I knew from the moment I sold her the stupid animal that it was a big mistake, but hey: Money is Money right?

"Okay guys I think we're almost there!" Chelsea said as she bent down to lift of a piece of fallen timber. From the perspiration dripping down the side of her face I could certainly tell that she was working hard, but she still looked pathetic.

"Feh." I grumbled. The brunette turned to look at me a scowl growing on her face.

"Do you have something to say?" She questioned in anger, placing both hands on her hips. _As if_ she just asked me that.

My lips turned up in a disgusted smile and I pulled down the rim of my hat, about to answer her question, "Actually-" Unfortunately for me her _'boyfriend'_ –I cringed at the word- butted in with an annoying, "Hey! Her legs are free!" A stupid smile across his face.

How was he so happy all the damn time? It pissed me off. Actually, everything about him pissed me off. Starting with the way he dressed, moving to his pretty boy looks, then his personality. Him and Chelsea made a perfect disgusting couple.

"Thank goodness!" The mousy looking girl – Sabrina I think her name was- said letting out a deep sigh of relief.

"Will she be okay?" Lanna- the pop star- asked bringing her hand up to her mouth in concern. And what was with that sort of worried gesture? All girls did it, there was no point, but maybe it was because they didn't notice it? Feh, I shrugged it off and went to lifting the rest of the logs off of the cow, alongside Denny, grunting under the weight of the wood.

Finally we had it all off. It was now my time to step in and examine the stupid animal. Sure Julia and Maribelle worked at an animal shop, but they weren't as knowledgeable about the anatomy of animals.

I pushed passed everyone and walked in the centre, where the cow lay. Bending down, I carefully examined the damage; a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises. I placed a hand on her swollen stomach where the soon to be calf was, making sure that it was still alive I pressed my ear down to it; listening for the heart beat. And then I heard it. 'Thu thump, Thu thump." Slow and weak, but it was there and breathing. Out of instinct I smiled and petted the cows head, then whispered so only she could hear, " You'll be okay girl. You sure are strong." In reply she let out a long "Moooo."

A smile graced my lips again only for a short moment before I coughed. Hopefully no one had seen me smile. It wasn't in my image and definitely didn't fit my personality.

"Well?" Chelsea asked as she bent down beside me, hands on her knees, eyes full of concern as she looked at her hurt cow. "How is it?" She breathed, hoping for the best, thinking the worst.

"Fine." I replied briefly as I stood up to tower over her. She crossed her arms and looked up at me with a non-amused expression.

"Obviously. I mean, how's the calf and what's the damage?"

"Maybe you should have said that sooner." I hissed in a cold tone.

"No need to be so rude, just tell me already." She argued growing angrier by the second. The angrier the better, I didn't like being friendly to people and it was amusing when they began to yell. Fighting verbally and physically was an adrenaline rush.

"Broken leg, a few cuts and the calf is fine. Happy?" I grumbled as I turned and left. I could feel her following me from behind and humoring her I asked, "What more do you want?"

When I stopped abruptly outside she nearly ran into me and still didn't answer. It was pissing me off so I tried again, this time turning around as I spoke. "What do you want?" My teeth were clenched. Did she not get that I just wanted to leave? As soon as I turned around I could feel my deep violet eyes locking with her deep sapphires. For a moment we stood like that, it felt…weird so I looked away. Damn, my face was beginning to feel hot.

"Do you, do you want something from me?" I asked suddenly becoming interested in the rim of my hat.

"Actually." She began, "I just wanted to thank you for wasting your time to help me out. You really didn't have to yet you did anyways." Was that nervousness in her voice? Okay this was getting odd. First it was that thingy with the eyes, then my face feeling hot and now she was nervous. It was pissing me off and I needed to stop it.

"Ya, sure." I grumbled turning to leave, my back completely to her.

"Wait!" She called out again, rather frantically. The footsteps crunching in the snow told me that she was standing closer to me again. "C-Can I, Will you…Will you come back to my house tonight for dinner? You know to uh, show you my gratitude."

"I guess." And with that I walked across her field snow crunching beneath me, white decorating the rim of my hat as I left her property. What had just happened? Had we actually been nice to each other for once?

No. That certainly was not possible. Chelsea and I would never get along. We were like cake and worms. They just didn't work.

As I came closer to the store the snow began to fall harder. Maybe it would storm enough so I wouldn't have to go to her house for dinner. I shrugged and opened the door, wiping my boots on the rug as I stepped in, just to get all the snow off. Aunt Maribelle would kill me if I got water or snow all over the wood floors.

Feeling bored with nothing to do I flopped down on the couch in the living room and kicked my feet up on the coffee table, discarding my hat on the floor. Maybe a nice nap would do me well. I had come to the island two days early because I had no other work and Julia said that I could help out around the island. I chortled at the thought. _As if_ anyone would need- or want for the matter- my help anyways. A yawn escaped my mouth as I crossed my arms behind my head and slowly fell asleep sitting.

Dinner eh? I couldn't wait…

**Sabrina's POV**

Interesting, very _very_ interesting. The way they acted around each other could have any one fooled and the factor that Mark and Chelsea were so close hid it even more. In fact they might not even realize it themselves. Although something was unraveling, something big would soon happen. As far as I knew, I was the only one who had this thought. Everyone else on the island was kind of living in his or her own bubbles. I know it's rude to stick your nose in someone else's business but when things were so out in the open I couldn't help it.

The fact that it could be possible had my blood boiling somewhere deep down and my stomach twisted in a knot of jealousy. She was my best friend and I would do anything to keep her happy and even though she didn't realize it, she would hurt me if things proceeded this way.

"Yo Rina! Miss day dreamer numero deux! Jeez! What is with girls and day dreaming, I guess I'll never understand." An all to familiar energetic voice brought me out of my deep thoughts and I shook my head to push them away. Looking at the person in front of me, I smiled and slid my glasses back up my face.

"Sorry Mark." I apologized weakly. "How long have you been talking for?" I looked around the inside of the barn. Chelsea was outside, Eliza and Charlie were god knows where, Maribelle and Julia were helping out Chelsea's cow and I had no clue as to where Denny and Lanna had gone off too. They were a great couple and I was happy for them.

"- But you know it is JUST me, so of course no one cares." Mark's voice broke through my thoughts again and feeling slightly embarrassed and bad for not listening I asked, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

The blonde farmer looked at me, his mouth agape. "Does no one listen to me!" He questioned growing all dramatic with the fake tears and everything. Then he went into his 'zone.' Mark was an odd one for sure, but so were the rest of my friends and I liked it that way. The hotel that he stayed in was so close to my house that the two of us hung out constantly, to a point where we could hang out without speaking- though that was highly unlikely because he always had _SOMETHING_ to say. The best part was my Dad actually didn't mind him.

"So anyways then ……and…ha! It was so funny...So then I said…." And he continued as such as I looked at him a smile gracing my lips.

"Mark." I couldn't help but interrupt him. If he didn't stop at some point his jaw would start to hurt from the amount of time it was open.

"Oui Oui?" He asked in a horrible French accent. I giggled slightly.

"I think we should all get going." At this statement Maribelle and Julia turned their heads.

"You're right, Chelsea most likely needs her time to cool off. There's been more than enough excitement for today."

"You're right." Mark said nodding as he agreed with Maribelle.

The four of us exited the barn doors and stepped out into the cold. The snow had gotten so much thicker and the weather cooler. I couldn't help but shiver and move my hands up my arms to keep them warm.

"C Cold?" Mark asked with a slight smile his teeth clearly chattering.

"Apparently not as cold as you."

I spotted Chelsea going back into her house and waved her over. She must have been freezing for she was only wearing a light red jacket, a toque, mittens and jeans. Just looking at her made me shiver.

"Rina! Mark! Are you guys heading out so soon?" She finished the last part, her lip turning up in a pout.

"I should be heading back before it gets to too bad." Mark answered then added, " I might as well walk Rina home, told her dad I would have her back soon." At that statement I couldn't help but realize Chelsea's lips turn into a devilish grin for a split second. If she thought what I thought she was thinking then she sure was thinking wrong because I did not like Mark and Mark did not like me…. like _that_ at least.

"Okay." The brunette said with a wink. "Thank you guys so much for helping with Shake! I had so much fun playing in the snow today too, and that is something I have never said before!" I was about to ask why when Mark suddenly spoke up.

"Anytime Chels! I had fun too. I'll see you tomorrow?" He questioned his usual bright smile on his face. For a moment I couldn't help but realize that when he was talking to Chelsea his smile was even bigger. Then he wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug that she returned. I never realized that they were so friendly with each other; I guess I just thought they were friends. Still they were 'cute friends.'

Chelsea then turned to me and I hugged her. She was after all my best friend. "I hope to see you soon! Please stay well and don't hesitate to call if you feel lonely." Living alone with nothing but animals for company in a small house outside of the area were most of the others lived could get awfully lonely. She may not have told me that she felt that way at times, but I knew. What were best friends for if they couldn't tell when another was lonely or upset?

Chelsea smiled deeply, a genuine smile that she gave to only her closest friends and those she trusted. "I will, I promise. You can call me anytime too Rina!"

And with that Mark and I crossed her field and left her property. Today had been a good day. Not often did I spend all day outside, mainly because my father was such a worrywart, but being with friends and having fun, well today was what I needed and hadn't had in a long time.

"You know…" Mark began breaking though my thoughts for the nth time today as we passed the animal shop. "You seem deep in thought today." He said as a statement as he looked up at the white flakes descending upon us. Thank goodness the snow was letting up a bit now.

"Now that you mention it, I guess I have been." I replied, my voice seeming somewhat distant to me as I glanced up at the darkening gray sky. A storm was surely going to come.

"Looks like we'll have a storm soon." Mark said as if he had just read my mind. Shocked, I turned to him and stopped for a minute. "What?" He asked stopping a few steps ahead of me.

"Did you just read my mind?" Suddenly he burst out laughing.

"I wish I could read people's mind, but no, I didn't why?"

"Well I was just thinking that it looks like it'll storm soon too…" At this he smiled and we continued walking.

"Great mind's think alike?" The blonde farmer tried. Another small giggle escaped my lips. This boy never ceased to amuse me.

"I wonder if Chelsea will be okay though…." He began his tone growing distant and serious.

"You like her." It was more of a statement than a question. A smug smirk was on my lips as he looked at me utterly shocked. "What?" I asked. "You thought that no one knew right? Well Mr., it IS O-B-V-I-O-U-S." I said emphasizing each letter in the word. For a moment he was speechless and his cheeks flushed crimson. They were rosy to begin with but now they were beat red.

"J, Just please don't tell her okay? You're not the only one who figured it out either…" His voice trailed off as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

I winked, "Oh don't worry I won't. I would never tell a friend's secret but…" My eyes held his for a moment, "Why don't you let her know how you feel?"

His emerald orbs widened. "No! I could never do that! Plus she probably doesn't feel the same way about me either…." He looked crestfallen now and I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy. He was cute, funny, had gorgeous eyes, and was smart, kind and athletic. There was no reason for my best friend NOT to like him. In fact if anything she might actually like him in return.

"Well think about it." I said and just then realized that we were already at my house.

"I will, and I guess I'll see you later eh?" Mark smiled half-heartedly. I nodded as I stood on the front porch smiling as well.

"See you after you're done your work tomorrow?"

"Like always."

And then he left and I walked inside, stomping my snowy covered boots off on the mat.

Surprisingly my father was no-where in sight and thus I stalked off to my room, a plan arising in my head. It was time for a little matchmaker Rina.

Mark and Chelsea would be happy together and then _he_ would be mine…. all mine….

**Chelsea's POV**

"Thank you so much Denny! You know you didn't have to though."

"No problem. I don't mind fixing the barn up for you. It didn't take long and we can't have the animals freezing now can we?"

A smile graced my lips as I replied, "No I guess you're right. Anyways thank you again." Then I did something unusual; I hugged Denny; Just a quick friendly hug. Though Denny, being Denny, of course had to ruin the mood in some sort of way.

"Sorry but I'm taken." He said with a cocky grin on his face. Why was I friends with this guy who was so completely full of himself? Oh ya, because if I weren't then he would be bugging the heck out of me until I was. Still I couldn't help but chortle.

"As _if_ I'd want to date you. Just keep dreaming there." Denny let out a laugh as he made his way across my field, and I back into the house.

"I know you would." He called getting further away. "But anyways I had fun today, call if you feel lonely at all." With that he was gone and I was left there standing outside my front door wondering why on earth people kept saying that I should call them when I felt lonely. Did I look like I was lonely? Were the words: '_Lonely apathetic girl please help_.' Written on my face or something?

Nonetheless I shrugged it off and walked inside. I had some serious cooking to do and only a limited time. As I kicked my boots off and hung up my jacket, hat and mittens I wondered what I would cook. Walking over to the kitchen and clearing off the counter I then wondered what Vaughn liked. I guess he would just have to eat what I made? But then…what if he got angry. Jeez, I've never had this hard a time deciding what to cook. Frustrated, I sighed and moved my hand through my bangs. What did I have to cook with?

Scanning the fridge for fresh foods I noticed that I had a ton of carrots left. They nearly took up a whole draw themselves and I was low on other vegetables so I couldn't make stew. "Guess it's carrot soup then." I mumbled taking out a few carrots and some milk. It was hard to find any ingredients on the island that could be used for broth so normally I made my stews and soups creamy. Vaughn would just have to deal with it.

Waltzing over to the oven I thought about what to make for dessert. Someone once told me that Vaughn had a sweet tooth for chocolate…but I needed to be creative. "Think Chelsea think!" I told my self setting a pot on the stovetop and turning the element to low as I poured in some milk.

Chocolate cake, chocolate cookies, hot chocolate, chocolate pudding, chocolate fondue. The list was endless but I let my mind wander as I proceeded to chop up some carrots, humming to myself. As Mark had once told me, "Food tastes better when made by a happy person." Sounds like something he would come up with right?

It wasn't long before the milk had started to thicken slightly and I added in the diced carrots. What else could I add to give it some extra flavor? It was time to look through my 'handy dandy fridge', and I did just that. Upon finding some potatoes and a third of an onion I peeled and cut up both then added them to the mixture. Carrot soup was not something I had made before but I really hoped that Vaughn would like it.

The fact that he had actually used up some of his own time to help_ me_ out had me completely taken back. Slowly my impression on him was starting to change. The first time we met it wasn't that bad, but the more we saw each other the more we fought. Still…it was kind of him lending a hand today, even if he didn't say much. I guess… I could sort of rely on him… At this thought I felt my cheeks begin to flush and realized that the soup was done.

The delicious smell wafted through the air, filling my nostrils. "Mmmm, soup is perfect for a day like today." I said placing two bowls and two cups on the table opposite from each other. For a moment I wondered what Vaughn and I would talk about. He wasn't much of a talker to begin with…so I would be the one to carry out the conversation. Maybe, just maybe, I could figure out a bit more about the mysterious cowboy.

"Woof!" Bella yipped as she came in through her little doggy door in the front door, her tail wagging. The smell had most likely drawn her in. "Hey girl!" I smiled happily as she ran over to me and lay down beside my feet. Bella was a good girl like that. She knew when I had to do work and didn't bug me.

"Hmm what should I make Vaughn and I for desert." I paused and inwardly cringed. As if I had just said 'Vaughn and I' in the same sentence without ending it with a, 'truly loathe each other.'

I had to shake my head to stop myself from thinking anything else weird that night.

"Woooof woof!" Bella barked in reply.

"Chocolate pudding it is!" I said as I reached for another bottle of milk and some chocolate.

After a few moments of preparing it and making sure it didn't have any lumps in it, I set it to cool in the fridge and took off my apron. "I wonder what time he'll get here at." I said to no one in particular as I walked in my room. It took a couple minutes for me to come to the realization that I never told Vaughn what time he could come by at.

"Shoot! Jeez Chels! You really are being stupid today, though it is Monday…"

Suddenly there was a rapping at my door. "I would so laugh if that was him." I told myself with a sarcastic laugh as I walked into the front foyer and opened the door. The door swung open with the wind to reveal a snowy covered, leather wearing, badass cowboy. I blinked my eyes in shock. When I said that I would laugh if it were him I wasn't_ really_ expecting it to be Vaughn.

But staying true to my word I burst out laughing at the irony. He must've thought I was crazy for laughing in his face, or rude for not inviting him in, but seriously irony killed me sometimes.

"Are you-" He began but I rudely cut him off as I stuck out one hand, the other covering my mouth as I continued to laugh.

"Just a sec." Trying my best to contain myself I took a deep breath in and then released it, a smile gracing my lips. "Okay I'm good. Why don't you come in?"

Without a reply he walked in and kindly kicked the snow from his boots off on the mat then hung up his thin black jacket and hat on the coat hanger. This was the first time I had ever seen Vaughn without his hat and well, he actually looked sorta…kinda cute. Okay screw that he was adorable. It made his rare violet eyes stand out all the more.

"What?" He asked looking nervous. At that time I just realized I was staring at him agape. Yep, he was most likely thinking that I was crazy. Who wouldn't though?

"Oh uh, nothing, just…" I paused wondering if I should voice my thoughts. "…I've never seen you without your hat, you look good." I mumbled the last part but I knew he still caught it by his chortle.

"Ya thanks." He said rudely. For a moment we stood there in awkward silence. Then, realizing I should tell him to sit down, I walked over to the kitchen, him following me.

"Well dinner is ready because I wasn't sure what time you would be coming at. Uh, make yourself at home I guess." I said, lacking anything better to say at the moment. It was odd already; we had gone nearly 5 minutes without fighting, wow, world record right there.

Vaughn didn't say anything but sat down at the table, in the seat I normally sat in, but me being a big girl, decided I wouldn't say anything and poured some soup in the bowls.

"Stew?" He asked looking at it skeptically as he picked up his spoon in his left hand.

Huh, Vaughn was left-handed. I never knew that.

"Actually it's carrot soup!" I replied smiling as I sat down opposite him. Something in my reply made him tense up. Shoot, maybe he didn't like it? I bit my bottom lip nervously as I scooped up some creamy soup in my spoon and blew on it before sticking it in my mouth. It didn't taste all that bad, the onion added an almost sweet flavor and the potatoes and carrots were soft and easy to swallow, the broth was just the right temperature too. So, there wasn't any reason for him not to like it…right?

Bringing my spoon down from my mouth I looked to him and questioned in a nervous tone, "Do you uh…not like it?" My eyes must have held some sort of sadness for he had to look away in order to answer.

"No…it's not that…" He coughed his cheeks turning a faint red.

"Then what is it?" He was silent for a moment, hesitating to answer my question.

"It's just…" Vaughn began, but then decided not to tell me, "nothing."

"Fine be that way."

"…" Again he said nothing. It was odd because any other day we would have been fighting, but now he just lacked the will. I shrugged it off nonchalantly, it didn't really matter all that much.

We ate in silence for a few moments, neither of us knowing what to say when finally I brought up the question, "So why are you on the island so early?"

"Work." He replied as he ate another spoonful of carrot soup. Then I realized that each time he did that his nose scrunched up in disgust. Okay that was bugging me, what was wrong with my cooking? Ignoring that, and deciding to continue our conversation about why he was here early I replied with a, "Julia and Maribelle's idea I'm guessing."

He chortled and ate some more of his soup, his nose scrunching up again. "You got that right. They want me here to help people out and yet no one wants my help."

I stared at him for a moment, spoon half way to my open mouth. Had he just replied to me using two sentences? I think he had.

"What…" Vaughn asked his eyes growing somewhat wide. "Did I say something wrong?" In instinct his hand reached up to his head, searching for the rim of his hat, but was brought to behind his neck when he couldn't find the rim.

"N-No! Not at all! Just… I don't think I've heard you talk so much unless we're fighting." My sapphire eyes were still huge and my mouth still slightly open. I couldn't believe it!

"…I can talk you know…" Vaughn mumbled as he looked down at his soup and ate what was left. It was a good thing the both of us finished at the same time I didn't want one of us waiting on the other in awkward silence.

"Well I guess you can! You want some desert?" I asked standing up and taking his bowl away. As I looked in it I realized that the whole bottom half was full of carrots. He was wasting my food? The food that I worked so hard to grow! What a jerk. I could feel my blood being to boil and I looked at him my brows furrowing.

"…What…" The cowboy questioned looking completely clueless.

"You're wasting my food!" I said putting his bowl down on the table to show him the evidence.

"I just don't like carrots." He tried turning away.

"Well then why didn't you say so sooner?" I growled growing angrier by the second.

"…."

"WELL! Why didn't you?"

"God woman you are _SO_ annoying!" He said as he stood up and glared at me with cool sharp violet eyes.

"Excuse me?! _I'M_ Annoying?! Well you know at least I'm not a jerk!"

"That's right! You're annoying, infuriating, bothersome and aggravating not to mention _stupid_. You probably couldn't tell the difference between an orange and an apple!"

"An orange and an apple!_ That's _the best you can come up with!"

"Feh! Whatever! I'm not in the mood for this!"

"Then why don't you leave!" I shouted pointing to the door.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Not wasting a moment he stalked over to the door put his hat and jacket on and turned around one last time to say angrily, "Your cooking sucks by the way, learn some skills woman."

'SLAM!' And with that the door slammed shut behind him, leaving me holding two bowls in my hand, boiling with rage. I needed some fresh air and fast. He was a jerk! What was I thinking having him over for dinner! That asshole would never change!

**Mark's POV**

"Ah." I sighed breathing in the cool night winter air. Every season had it's own definite smell but winter had to be the best. The crisp snow and the chilly air mixing with the heat of coppice from a wood stove. I loved it. Another thing I loved was Chelsea, or more like being with Chelsea. Though, I still couldn't tell her that. My thoughts wondered back to what Sabrina had told me earlier in the evening, as I made my way down to the beach- it was always calming at night. _"Why don't you let her know how you feel?" She said happily, a small suggestive smile across her pale pink lips._

I sighed as I walked down the newly upgraded path taking in the way everything looked decorated in white. For a moment I thought I spotted some sort of shady figure ahead of me, but then decided to shrug it off. I pulled my coat up closer to my face as the wind blew past my face, chilling my cheeks. It sure was a cold night. As I proceeded to walk past the animal shop, coming closer to where I needed to turn, I swear I saw that shady figure again. Now it was starting to creep me out. Maybe he was just one of the people on the island. Hopefully it wasn't a wild animal, or it might attack me.

"Hey." A sudden sharp voice spoke piercing through the night air and sending chills down my spine. So it was a person, but whom?

"Hey, is someone there?" The voice spoke in the dark, sounding unsure himself.

"Y-Ya!" I managed to call out sounding somewhat quaky myself.

"Who is it?" The shadow moved closer and I could see that the person was a good 3-4 inches taller than myself. There weren't too many guys that much taller…except…yes! It must have been him! But what would he be doing out so late at night?

"It's...It's Mark" I was answered with a,

"Feh so it's just you…" Yes, it was definitely Vaughn. No one else would reply like that.

Feeling brave, I walked over to him, my normal smile on my face, even if it couldn't be seen. "What're you doing out so late?" I tried, attempting to make conversation. It wasn't that Vaughn was a bad guy, he just had some attitude problems, but those could be sorted out easily. He stayed quiet for a moment, seeming reluctant to answer my previously asked question.

"I…s…. v…r…sea…" He mumbled something so inaudible that I had to ask again.

"Sorry I didn't catch that."

"I said!" Vaughn began in an angry tone, and then seemed to calm down after taking a deep breath in, "I was over at your girlfriend's house."

_Girlfriend_? Huh? _My_ Girlfriend? I was dating someone and I wasn't even aware of the fact. Whoa…news to me.

"Uh, man…I don't…. have a girlfriend…."

Even though it was dark I could tell that he pulled down the rim of his hat in annoyance as soon as I heard his frustrated sigh. "Chelsea…I was over at her house, you know your _girlfriend_!" Oh! So that's who he meant, wait! Chelsea was not my girlfriend!

"Chelsea's not my girlfriend!" I shouted almost to loudly feeling completely flustered. It was a good thing no one else was around. Just then I swear I heard him smirk.

"Okay that's good then." What did he mean by _that_ I wonder?

"Wh, what do you mean?" I dared to ask. Man I sure was daring tonight.

"Oh you know. She isn't your girlfriend so technically she didn't cheat on you."

Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up a minute! Was he saying what I thought he was saying? That's just…. The thoughts of what he could have done to Chelsea swirled through my mind and I felt my blood begin to boil, my hands ball into fists and my teeth grit together.

"What…. did…you do to her…." The sound of my voice had even me scared. It sounded as if I was ready to murder someone at any moment and I sure as _hell_ would like to murder Vaughn. It was deep and sharp and threatening, something you hear in a nightmare. Yet I could hear the other man smirk at me and reply nonchalantly, "It's none of your business." Then he had the _NERVE_ to brush past me and bump my elbow.

"What do you _MEAN_ by _nothing_!" I growled as I grabbed his arm and spun him around to look down on me. Okay I really hated the fact that it was _me_ threatening him, only because he was so much taller.

"Hmn? You sure are worked up." Vaughn smirked again, his eyes becoming clear and sharp underneath the light of the moon. From what I could read in his eyes he was getting enjoyment out of this. That sick bastard…

"Tell me…what you did to Chelsea." I threatened again, teeth gritting tighter together, my grip on his arm tightening and my eyes glaring directly at his under the faint light. For a brief second I swear I saw him flinch under my tapering grip and I couldn't help but smirk to myself. If he did anything to her then well…he'd have to mess with me.

"Hmpf! Ask her yourself wimp." Vaughn sneered at me and then yanked his arm away. The both of us held each other's gaze -his of serious amusement, mine of serious murder- before he turned and continued to walk away back to his aunt's shop.

The beach was looking pretty good at this moment. Even the cold winter air couldn't cool me down. Just the thought of him and Chelsea together made me seriously want to puke. Maybe I was feeling…oh what's the word...jealous! Ya! That's it! I was feeling jealous. Wait…I was? No I wasn't. Chelsea should be able to feel free to do as she pleases without me having to be hot on her heels like an over protective father. But still…

"AGH! This is so CONFUSING!" I yelled to myself shaking my head as I felt my shoes touch sand.

I was now at the beach. Even though it was winter there were still some parts that remained untouched by the white. A whiff of fresh salt air filled my nostrils as the wind blew around me, calming me, soothing me.

I walked over to the dock and sat down on the wood closer to the end. It was a nice night and it wasn't cold enough yet that the water was frozen. It still lapped up in waves on the sandy shore. No one else was around…it was only me…the sound of my calm breathing, the voices of the waves, the light of the moon off the water and the smell of fresh air.

I lay there on the dock, for a while, not thinking about anything my eyes feeling lazy, when suddenly I heard the faint sound of footsteps on the sand. They were faint, but there. Instinctively, I turned around to see a figure stepping foot onto the beach. They weren't aware of me yet so I continued to watch them. As they drew closer I could see more of them under the moonlight. The person was definitely a girl. Actually…it kind of looked like Chelsea, but I guess my mind was just playing tricks on me.

Finally, she took notice of me but seemed to shy away, unsure of whom I was or what I may do.

"Hey." I called out in a calm and alluring tone. I had to let her know that I meant no harm what so ever. The girl didn't reply but instead stepped onto the dock and made her way slowly over to me. The closer she came the more I could identify.

She had gorgeous sunkissed hair that fell over her shoulders and eyes the color of deep sapphire. Her skin was a soft ivory that seemed to pale in the moonlight and her frame, delicate yet firm. As for her lips, they were small and a gentle pink that brought out the smooth texture of her skin. This woman before me was gorgeous. This woman before me was Chelsea.

"Hey." She whispered with soft eyes as she sat down beside me, gazing out at the vast ocean illuminated by the pale moon.

There was no need for words as the two of us sat there in serene silence, just enjoying each other's presence. It was the way things should be…just the two of us…no one else, especially not _Vaughn_…

* * *

**A/N: Well…what do you think guys? I wasn't really that confident writing this chapter because I barely got any reviews. Thank you to Pooky and Sweet Quiet Angel who did review for me. **

**Also a special thanks for NekoMxR and Sweet Quiet Angel for both helping me out through my one point of writers block, you guys are awesome.**

**So uh, if you want me to keep updating please keep reviewing, I like to know when people actually read my stories. **

**Oh and yes I apologize if more of you are wishing for a ChelseaxMark story but well it just ain't gonna happen guys. ;) I've got it pretty well planned out so you'll all hopefully be rooting for VaughnxChelsea in the end. **

**Ps. Sabrina's POV was fun to write and I totally forgot about Shea in the second chapter! Ummm just use your imagination to like…make him disappear? *sweat***

**I highly doubt that any of you actually read my A/N section…but thank you if you do!**

**~*AiOkami Chan*~**


	4. Apologizing

**EDIT**

**Okay! I realized- thanks to my bud NekoMxR and one of my confused reviewers L0stM4ge‏ that I did this 6 day- last night thing in Vaughn's POV. I'm sorry for causing any confusion, and I took the liberty to fix it. Thank you so much L0stM4ge for helping me come up with an idea! You are very much loved! Xoxo**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm so glad that I got so many reviews for chapter 3 and thankful that so many people added this story to their favorites! ^^ Guess I'll try to make this chapter good! Well Enjoy! It'll be shorter with lots of dialog, not a lot going on in this chapter but it's important to the plot, anyways just R&R again.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

And here we go!

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

_Winter 9__th_

I sighed and flopped down on Sabrina's bed, face being the first thing to hit the soft purple sheets. It had been 6 days since my last fight with Vaughn. For the remainder of the three days that he was on the island we had said nothing to each other and avoided breathing the same air. When we did see each other every so often we'd give a short glare and walk the other way.

"Rinnnaaaa!" I whined as I clutched her white fluffy pillow, burring my face in it as I kicked my feet.

"Whhhaattt?" She asked in the same tone as she flopped down beside me. It was times like these that I was grateful that she was my best friend. No matter what I had to talk about she would always listen. Peering out from her pillow I looked at her seriously before I began.

"You know…I don't know why…it's something I really can't explain even if you paid me too and I hate feeling this way. But honestly I well…I kinda feel bad."

Sabrina looked at me, her dark thin eyebrow arched in question. Of course she most likely had no clue what I was talking about at all because I hadn't told her about _it_ yet. 'It' being six nights ago when I had Vaughn over for dinner. I sighed and turned onto my back to look up at the purple ceiling. Everything in her room was purple…. like _his_ eyes. His soft violet eyes that seemed to make everything calm and his jet-black hair that made him who he was….

"Chelsea!" Sabrina snapped as she waved a hand in front of my face. Oh right, I was in the middle of telling her something that was bugging me when I suddenly started about thinking about…my…past… My eyes began to grow hazy again at the thought before Rina had the chance to listen to me talk.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" She questioned again a few moments later, clearly growing somewhat impatient, and who wouldn't?

"Right!" I said shaking myself and turning once again so I was on my side, propped up on my elbow. "So where do I begin…" For a moment I searched for the right place to start when Rina interrupted my thoughts with a, "Why not start at the beginning." And so I did.

"Well you see, six days ago when Vaughn was on the island we sort of got into a fight at my house, because I had him over for dinner."

"Whoa you what?"

"Had him over for dinner…?" Was there something wrong with that? I didn't see anything wrong with it…well no maybe there was because it was Vaughn. "Anyways, that's not the point! What the point is is that after fighting…I kind of feel bad and I honestly don't know why!" I sucked in a breath of air, anticipating what my friend was going to say. Normally she would have had tons of things to tell me, but for some reason she seemed at a loss of words now and it puzzled me.

"Well." She said coming around as she sat up, placing both hands in her lap. I released the breath of air, eager to hear her answer. "Why don't you think about it? Think about why you fought and any reasons that could make you feel guilty." I paused for a moment letting her words sink in. Guilty? So that's what they called it? It was an emotion I never felt after fighting with Vaughn, but I wanted to get to the bottom of this so I could find out how to stop feeling this way.

"Umm…let's see…" I began, thinking of some possible reasons. "I was the one who invited him over for dinner, because he helped me, I gave him carrot soup and supposedly he doesn't like carrots and I yelled at him for wasting my food. I told him to leave and he did and I haven't talked to him since. That about sums it up." A smile on my face I looked at Sabrina, who seemed to be staring at me agape. "What?" I questioned feeling completely clueless. There was nothing wrong with yelling at him for that stuff right?

"Chelsea Chelsea Chelsea…" She sighed as she shook her head after placing it in the palm of her hand.

"What!" I asked dying to know why she was making it seem as if I did something wrong.

"You got angry at him when you invited him over for dinner. He was forced to eat carrot soup even though he hates it, and then when he decides not to eat a few you start to yell at him? Sheesh, no wonder he got angry…"

…Oh…that was why she was making such a big deal. Now that I thought about it I started the fight and I was the one who made a big deal. Finally realizing my mistakes I did my own face-palm. How could I have been so stupid? The reason I was feeling so guilty was because all the other times HE was the one picking fights. Thinking about it I noticed that he wasn't trying to fight even though I provoked him a couple times. He was actually trying to be nice by eating something he resented, he wasted a chunk of his day to help me out and in return I yelled at him. Wow…no wonder.

"So then what do I do?" I asked completely clueless. Again I got the same flabbergasted look from my friend. Was I honestly that stupid? Well I guess that's why I had her to help me out.

"Apologize." She said bluntly after a moment.

"Okay sounds good!" I replied smiling. Then the word sunk in _'apologize…apologize to Vaughn?!'_ "I HAVE TO WHAT!" My voice came out louder than I wanted and I clamped my hands over my mouth feeling almost embarrassed for reacting that way.

"Apologize, you know…say you're sorry?" Sabrina said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"B-b-b-but!"

"No butts Missy!" She argued as she placed her feet on her beige carpet floor and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Suddenly curious I stood up too, only to be pushed back down.

"I'm going to get us a midnight snack, while you stay here and think of ways to apologize." Then with that she walked out of her room, leaving me sitting there on the edge of her bed, at a complete loss for ideas. How was I supposed to apologize to Vaughn? He probably didn't want to talk to me-ever.

Not being able to come up with anything after two minutes I stood up and walked over to my overnight bag.

Even though Rina and I were both in our early twenties we still had sleepovers whenever I didn't have a lot of work. It beet being at home alone with only Bella. Not that I had anything against that, it just got lonely from time to time, which for some reason everyone could tell.

I pulled out my pajamas and quickly changed then flopped down on her bed. It was the most comfy bed ever. The mattress was filled with fluffy goose feathers and the sheets were warm and fuzzy. I couldn't help but nuzzle my face in them as I thought some more about how I would apologize to Vaughn, let alone how I would get him to ever talk to me again.

**Sabrina's POV**

I knew it. I was right. Something was beginning between the two and I was helping it. I didn't mean to, but it was instinct because she's my best friend. A trillion different thoughts swirled through my mind as I poured some vanilla tea into two mugs. The main thought that was louder than the rest was 'what will happen.' So far nothing had, and I hoped to keep it that way. If they both weren't aware of their feelings for each other than that was good and it meant that I still had a chance. A chance at winning his heart…Vaughn's that is.

The first day I met him I began to like him. What's the phrase some use? Oh- 'love at first sight.' I guess that's how you would describe it. The memory of our first meeting was tucked gently in my heart where I could cherish it. It had been a stormy day and my father was out at the mines….

* * *

"_I should really hurry with his lunch. He's probably starving right now." I spoke to myself as I wrapped my dad's lunch in a cloth and threw on a rain jacket. It had been raining since before I woke up and yet dad still insisted on going to the mines. He was worked up about some rare gem that he just HAD to find and when he was like that, there was no stopping him. _

"_Jeez dad." I grumbled to myself once more before I stepped out into the harsh storm. As soon as I shut the door it seemed as if the rain picked up and the wind became harsher. It was cold and if there had been no stone pathway to walk on then I would be walking in mud. "April showers bring May flowers…" I guess that saying was true, but I still hated rain. _

_I hurried along the path coming to the center part of the island as the wind picked up again. This time it was so fierce that I was nearly blown back. The hood of my jacket whipped off my head and my father's lunch nearly got blown away. If I had lost it then he would be furious. And then the thought hit me, 'I never brought an umbrella with me." Oh boy…he would be angry to have to walk home in this weather. We'd have to hide out in the old run down building near the springs until the whether passed. _

_As I came by the animal shop I could feel the mud slipping through the cracks in the stones and, me being me, I lost my balance and began to fall backwards, lunch falling out of my clutches. _

"_Eeek!" I shrilled out of instinct as I waited for the stones to catch up with me. Oddly enough I didn't feel the ground hitting my back, instead I felt a strong hand grasping my wrist keeping me up. Before I knew it I was pulled forward into the damp chest of some stranger. Cheeks flushed from embarrassment, I looked up, only to meet the gaze of two dazzling deep violet eyes. From the first look they held an unfathomable expression, but when I took a closer look I could see the kindness residing beneath them. Sleek silver hair tickled the line of the person's eyebrows and the rest of his hair was hidden under a black cowboy hat. From the firm tight line of their jaw I could tell that the person holding me was definitely a guy. His nose was sharp yet soft and his lips neither big nor small but just the right size. I could feel my cheeks burning and stepped away to look at the person. _

"_I, I'm terribly sorry…" I said quietly as I bowed to show respect. After not getting a response I peeked up at the person to see them smiling somewhat softly at me. _

"_It's okay." He said then coughed his smile away. 'I should say something' I remember thinking as I stood up straight. _

"_A, are you knew to the island?"_

"_Ya, Name's Vaughn. I'm staying at my aunt's and cousin's place." He pointed over to the animal shop and then added, "I work with animals and whatnot." _

_I couldn't help but smile to be friendly. "It's nice to meet you Vaughn. I'm Sabrina, umm my father and I came here because we heard there was good mining business." Then the thought struck me, I had dropped his lunch when I began to fall. _

"_Oh oh my!" I said looking around frantically. For some reason I couldn't find the spilled contents._

_Vaughn chuckled and I turned to look at him, only to see him holding a wrapped box that looked exactly like my father's lunch I had made him for today._

"_You, you saved it?!" I smiled gratefully. _

"_Ya I managed too." He handed it too me then coughed his smile away again. _

"_You know…" I began as we both turned to leave in opposite directions. "You should really smile more, it looks good." Not believing I had just told him that I dashed away towards the other side of town. Stealing one last glance, I turned around to see him pulling down the rim of his hat, embarrassed by my words. Vaughn was not only good looking but kind too. I think that I might really like him…he was an interesting person.  


* * *

_

A smile graced my lips at the memory as I began to walk back to my room where Chelsea was. I was lucky to have her as my friend. My memories of my childhood weren't the greatest. I remember having to change schools because I was constantly bullied, so I didn't really have the chance to have a friend like her. I really hoped she wouldn't come to like Vaughn…maybe I should tell her I do…don't girls get some sort of rites when it comes to guys and situations like these? Oh boy I was getting ahead of myself.

Trying to clear my mind I shook my head, sucked in a deep breath of air and opened my white bedroom door, only to find Chelsea asleep on my bed. Silly girl, she wasn't even under the covers yet. I couldn't help but giggle lightly as I set down the two mugs on the small table in the middle of my room. It was a low table, where you had to kneel at it to eat or drink, but it's what made my room.

I walked over to my sleeping friend and said her name quietly; I didn't want to startle her, "Chelsea…Chelsea. You need to wake up and get under the covers or you'll freeze."

"Nn…mn…ugh…." She grumbled as she lazily obeyed me. I wasn't sure if she was awake or not, but it was amusing to watch.

Once she was tucked under the covers she rolled into a ball, blankets all around, then turned and took the sheets with her.

"Hey! I need those too!" I cried as I tugged them back. She was surprisingly strong in her sleep so after no avail I went to get some new blankets from my closet.

"Vaughn…. Iinm sry…" I could hear her mumble in her sleep and instantly I tensed up. She was dreaming about Vaughn? And saying sorry? Shouldn't I be happy because she took my advice in apologizing? Stomach tight I turned off the light and crawled into bed with my own blankets. The thought would be picking at me all night long…Chelsea was dreaming of Vaughn….

**Vaughn's POV**

_Winter 10__th_

"Vaughn!" My aunt sing sang through the halls as she drew closer to where I sleep. That's right I was a day early again, but it's only because there was a dog festival going on. "Wake up!" Maribelle sang as she opened the large wooden door to my room. "Tsk Tsk, it's so dark in here! Why do you always leave the curtains closed?" I could hear her complain as she stepped across my room her destination being the window with the large black curtains hanging down. "Let's let some sunlight in this dark room!" She said in a sickeningly cheery tone as she ripped open the curtains letting in rays of sunlight.

"Ugghhh…" I groaned placing a pillow of my face. If I was more outgoing or dramatic I would have said something like, "Oh the light it burrrnnnnsss!" But I wasn't…so you would never hear me say that….

"Get up Vaughn! You have to get ready for the festival today! And I need you to run over to Chen's shop for me." My aunt said as she tore the dark sheets off of me, revealing my half naked body.

"Oh dear. You should really get some pajamas." I couldn't help but chortle at that as I turned to look at her.

"Boxers are the best pajamas." I smirked sitting up. She rolled her eyes at my statement and dropped the dark warm sheets on the wood floor as she turned to leave.

"Put some proper clothes on and you can have breakfast."

"And what if I don't put some on? Can I still have breakfast?" She turned around as she stood in the doorway an exasperated expression on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Just get dressed." Maribelle said one last time then left shutting the door behind her. As soon as I stopped hearing her footsteps I slung my feet around and planted them on the floor then stood up to trudge over to my closet. Like all the furniture it was also made of wood. But when you live on an island I guess there aren't that many building materials.

Ignoring the fact that my curtains where drawn back, I proceeded to get dressed, slipping on my black pants and doing up the belt that had a buckle reading, "USI." I chortled at the thought that my cousin Gray had a hat with the same letters. We were alike in many ways so he was cool to hang out with. Normally when I wasn't on the island I was over in mineral town with him, his friends and his wife Claire. I still couldn't believe that the guy was married, what's worse is that his wife reminded me of Chelsea. It was like no matter where I went she was always haunting me…kind of creepy actually, but that's a different story.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts of her. Failing in that I grumbled in annoyance and slipped on my long sleeve black shirt. A week ago she had yelled at me for wasting her food, but it wasn't my fault that I didn't like carrots. Damn orange things tasted worse than horse crap. I thought I'd be nice by at least eating some of them…but she still yelled. What was it with women?

"Vaughn!" This time it was Julia's voice calling my name.

"What?" I grumbled in response as I put on some socks then stepped out of my room. I wasn't in the mood for wearing my vest today.

"Breakfast!"

With that I began to walk faster. I was really hungry this morning seeing as I only had a measly bowl of soup at Chelsea's house last night. God damn there I go again with thinking about her. How irritating.

Taking my seat at the table I turned to Maribelle and asked, "What are we eating." In response she plopped down a stack of pancakes and squeezed some bacon in on the edge of my plate. Damn, those looked good. Not hesitating I picked up both my fork and knife and dug in.

"Jeez, you make it seem as if you haven't been fed in a week!" Julia exclaimed commenting on how I was ravishing my pancakes.

"You could say that." I smirked and stuffed another forkful of the delicious sweet fluffy pancakes in my mouth.

"Was the ship's meals that bad?" She questioned. Wondering if I should answer the question or not I continued eating, then finally replied with a, "They had carrot soup."

Julia's lips turned up in a smile to my reply. What could she be thinking?

"Carrot soup eh? Isn't that what you had at Chelsea's house 6 days ago?" Her tone was sweet and innocent as she glanced at Maribelle. I paused, fork midway to my open mouth and glanced up at Maribelle, bracing myself for-

"Chelsea!? You were over at her house! And she invited you over? Oh! You sly dog you!" - that's what I thought...

"Uh ya…" Was my only response as I continued to eat. They both looked at me, devilish grins on there face. That meant no good, not when the two of them both looked like this. I stirred uncomfortably in my seat hoping they would just drop the subject all together.

"Details!" Julia said placing an elbow on the table to lean forward. She kind of looked like a businessman.

"Oh yes, do tell my dear nephew."

As if she had just called me that. Inwardly I hurled and turned away to avert both of their intense gazes of interest.

"There's nothing to tell." I replied coolly.

"Vaughn!" Julia barked as she snatched away my plate. Gah! My precious breakfast gone! I coughed to regain my composure and turned to look at the two. I had better tell them if I want my breakfast back.

"She had me over for dinner, she made carrot soup. I ate as much of the carrots as I could before she yelled at me and we fought, so then I left and ran into her _boyfriend_ who got jealous that I was over at her house and he wasn't. End of story you happy?"

I had asked the wrong question because both woman stood up, hands slamming down on the table as they did so, both speaking quickly at once. The sentences I could make out sounded something like, "Chelsea doesn't have a boyfriend! Why wouldn't you eat all the carrots! What did you fight about?! You better apologize!" The last one struck me.

"Apologize…?" I cringed outwardly at the thought. "I should apologize to her?" Why the hell would I apologize to her? She was the one who had started the fight. It was all her fault I tried to not fight. Sheesh, women are complicated to understand.

"Just do it!" Julia said seeming to calm down a bit.

"Why should I?" I asked my expression being a tedious fed up one.

"Because if you don't you won't be allowed to stay here and do your animal business." Maribelle answered for her. Damn… I hated it when they teamed up on me. If I didn't have my business then I didn't have money and I couldn't do half the things I do now.

"Fine!" I said getting up angrily and walking over to the door to slip on my boots.

"Vaughn! Where do you think you're going?" Both women questioned in unison.

"The dog festival is at 10 right? And it's 8:30 now. I'm going for a walk to think about how to apologize. Bring champ with you to the festival…" I replied as I slipped on a light jacket and walked out the door.

Apologizing eh? How stupid….

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay! Another chapter finish! I apologize for the amount of dialog. Not a lot of action or interesting things going on here at all. Was kinda hard to write because it made me bored. But anyways I'm pretty pumped for the next chapter; it'll be looonnnggg and hopefully interesting! xD Please look forward to it! [It's the dog festival! Woo!] By the way, Vaughn and Gray aren't cousins (not that I'm aware of) and Umm next chapter Vaughn has a dog. (That would be champ.)_

_Things will get interesting from the next chapter on, more VaughnxChelsea. _

_I want to thank all of you reviews/subscribers (w/e you call it) Sooo much! I was Sooo happy to get about 20 emails from ! Please review again they are really encouraging! Love you guys!_

_~*AiOkami Chan*~_

**Ps**_. I'm planning to have the next chapter up shortly because I'm so pumped to write it and so far I haven't gotten a lot of homework! (Woo).* knock on wood *_


	5. A Run For Their Money

**Check out the pole on my profile!! It IS MANDATORY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**A/N**: _Hey everyone! Back again with the latest chapter from First Winter! I'm pretty confident in this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! R&R please! Oh and I cannot stress enough, CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PRO IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! [ 19 pgs here! woo! ] Umm and I'm sorry if you got any emails for chapter four. Just something went wrong with when I posted it. And umm read my authors note at the end! It's kinda important!_

_A special thanks to my bud Tony who helped me edit this- I was too lazy to do it all myself.- Anyways bud you rock! xD 3_

**Pairings**: Well lots of DennyxLanna and VaughnxChelsea in this one!

I'm not an expert on dogs so I looked up some parts online and I have never been to a dog show either. -. - But I tried! The dog show part was important because I had to introduce Claire more.  


* * *

**Denny's POV**

"Oh Denny stop!" My darling Lanna giggled before me, her caramel bright eyes shining as she did so. We were on the way to the dog festival to join everyone else and right now we were having a poking war. As we made our way along the stone path I poked her lightly in the side then ran ahead of her. "You asked for it now!" She smiled as she lunged forward, poking my chest. Damn, she could poke hard.

"Ow! I think I'm dying!" I joked.

"Suck it up buttercup." Lanna winked sticking out her tongue. She had to be the cutest girl I knew. The way her long silky locks grazed over her shoulders and tickled her lower back, the way she walked with a slight bounce in her step, the bright smile that always adorned her pale yet gorgeous face. I had to be the luckiest man in the world to have her as my own. Nothing or no one could take her away from me.

Giving up on the poking war I fell into step beside her and laced our fingers together. Her hands were small and soft and fit perfectly in my palms. She looked up at me, a shy smile on her face accompanied with a light blush. Most people think that she's outgoing and not shy about anything, but in reality she is extremely shy when it comes to romantic gestures. That's why it's so much fun to tease her. I stopped in place, as did she, then I turned to look down at her gorgeous face before I leaned in and gently kissed her soft pink lips. Pulling away and beginning to walk again, a smile on my face, I asked her, "Did you put on that strawberry stuff again?" She glanced up at me and giggled cutely.

"Ya, because I know you love it _oh_ so much."

"Mm so much I might have to get a taste again." I winked.

"Denny! Not now!" Lanna protested as we began to cross the bridge to the festival grounds.

"Fine." I pouted then completely changed the subject, "So who do you think will win today?"

"Well…" She paused thinking about my question. "It depends on who's entering, but no matter who Chelsea is my best bet! You see the way she treats Bella! It's a sure fire win!"

"You sure seem confident!" I exclaimed as we then stepped foot on the grounds.

I took a moment to look around at these years' contestants. It was the third year since we had started hosting the festival and already there were many more contestants than last year. People from Mineral town, Flower Bud village and other farm places had all gathered. I guess it's because they all have a ferry off their little pieces of land.

The ones who really caught my eye were a couple engaging in conversation. The guy wore a blue baseball cap that read the words "USI" on it and his girlfriend- I was guessing- had hair similar to Lanna's and eyes the color of deep sapphires. I hadn't seen them around before but for some reason the guy remind me oddly of Vaughn. The way he stood there with a sullen look on his face, hands in pocket, cap over his eyes, maybe they were related…?

"Denny…" Lanna said as she waved her free hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh Sorry." I apologized sheepishly as I looked down at her. I guess it was kind of rude that I came with my girlfriend and then started looking at other people. "Just checking out the competition, there's a lot more this year eh?"

Believing the excuse Lanna nodded and replied with, " There sure is, but I tell you, Chelsea has got this one hands down! There's no way she'll loose to someone else. Anyways I'm gonna go scout out some more of the competition just so I can let Chelsea know what she's up against when she gets here. Catch ya later love!" With a wink and a blown kiss she was gone and I was left standing there not knowing where to go and not wanting to stand there like a loner.

"Ditched by the girlfriend…" I mumbled to myself and kicked at the snow beneath my feet. I took a look around once more, hoping to come across someone I knew and could go talk to, when I spotted Sabrina.

"Yo! Rina!" I smiled walking over to the raven-haired mousy girl.

"Hi." She greeted with a smile.

"So…" I clicked my tongue and placed my hand in my pockets as I stood beside her. Honestly, I was kind of at a loss for words.

"Ditched by the girlfriend?" Rina guessed with a slight giggle.

"Ya…" My lips turned into a pout. "You won't ditch me will you Rina?" I whined attempting to annoy her. Even when I did annoy her she stuck around.

She sighed and rolled her eyes growing annoyed. "I suppose I won't. There isn't anyone else I really know here yet."

"But there sure is a lot more people this year eh?" I attempted, trying to make small talk. She seemed to think about it for a moment and scanned the area looking somewhat undecided before she answered.

"Hmm you seem to be right." Now was as good a time as ever to ask her if she knew the couple that caught my eyes.

"Hey…do you know that couple over there? The ones with the Shiba Inu." I pointed in the direction to where they were standing. "The one with the cap kinda reminds me of Vaughn…"

"Huh you seem to be right again." Rina replied as she looked over the other two. Even though they were new to the island festival they sure got along well with other groups. At the moment they were chatting it up with Gannon, Chen and Charlie. It was funny actually, because they were talking about how Gannon was afraid of dogs. Everyone knew he was even though he constantly denied it.

"Vaughn!" I could hear Lanna's voice dance through the air and it instantly caught my attention. Looking over to where the sound came from I saw Lanna clinging to Vaughn's arm. He looked as pissed off as hell and yet she was smiling like a fool. What was going on? I never saw those two together. Then I saw that they were talking and worst of all Vaughn didn't even try to shake her off. Not that he looked like he was enjoying it at all but still…it made me angry. Seeing her cling to him like that when she blushed while holding hands with me. My stomach twisted into a knot a tight knot that made my throat burn.

"Sabrina." I hissed turning back to look at her, only to find her agape as she looked at the sight too.

"Y, ya?" She questioned flabbergasted herself.

"We need a plan." I nearly hissed in rage as I tried to control myself. Taking in a deep breath I shut my eyes then released it.

"For what?" Sabrina asked turning back to me, suddenly becoming interested.

"To get Vaughn and Chelsea together. If he's taken then THAT-" I pointed over my shoulder to the two, "- Won't happen again." I paused for a moment letting the thought sink in before continuing with, "Lets give them…a run for their money."

**Lanna's POV**

"Just play along!" I muttered under my breath to Vaughn as I clutched his arm as tightly as possible.

"Why should I?" He grumbled, wincing from my grip.

"Do it and you won't regret it, don't think that I'm not friends with Julia." I threatened for I knew he would hate it if Julia and I teamed up to somehow get revenge on him. He most likely wouldn't even come back to the island if his family knew his secrets. Actually Julia would most likely tell his other family members some of the deep dark secrets I knew, and it was all thanks to Chelsea and Sabrina that I was so knowledgeable.

"Fine…" Vaughn finally agreed sighing angrily. "What am I supposed to do?" He questioned.

"Just let me swoon over you and smirk or something." I tried plastering a fake smile on my face. I was trying to get Vaughn to play along because I was trying to get Denny jealous. I was sick and tired of him constantly flirting with Chelsea or other girls on the island. Festivals were the worst though, whenever we came to this part of the island and there were new girls the first thing he'd do is check them out. It ticked me off that we had been together for months now and he was still looking at other girls with a goofy grin on his face. Was I not good enough for him? When I was a pop-star lots of people wanted me but Denny…was different.

A sudden tugging brought me back to reality as I noticed that Vaughn was attempting to reef his arm away. I was about to protest when a couple walked up to us. The guy was about as tall as Vaughn and had short blonde hair, blue blue eyes and wore a blue baseball cap that fell over his eyes as he walked. He was cute. As for his girl, she was pretty. Long legs, slim waste, blonde straight silky hair lighter than mine, and sapphire eyes that had even me envious.

They were new to the festivals. "Hey Vaughn How's it going!" The blonde girl spoke a pleasant smile on her face.

"Ya…" He grumbled. What sort of reply was that?

"That's no way to talk to your cousin in law, sheesh you sure are like gray." The girl said again as she patted her boyfriend on the shoulder. At that moment I spotted the shine of a small silver ring on her left ring finger. She was married? At that young an age?

"Hey." The guy- known as Gray- smiled down at her. I could feel Vaughn cringe at the way the couple acted and decided to let go of his arm before he got angry.

"So, this your girl?" Gray asked pointing to me. Vaughn's girl? Pllleeeaaassseeee! As if I would date him!

"Not in a million years." He chortled in disgust. Okay I didn't mind him denying it but in disgust? How rude. I smiled at the two regardless.

"Vaughn and I are just acquaintances. I'm Lanna."

"I'm Claire, and this is my husband Gray." As Claire pointed to her husband I could see him blush and like Vaughn, he pulled down the rim of his hat to hide it.

"It was nice meeting you sorry it was so brief but I have to go find where my boyfriend went off to."

"No problem!" Claire said smiling. I liked that girl, friendly and pretty. She was like Chelsea!

I turned to leave just as said girl walked up to the group dog in hand. At first I didn't pay much mind to them but as I got further away they began to talk louder, it sounded almost as if Chelsea and Vaughn were getting into another fight, and what about this time?

"Don't insult Bella!" Chelsea gritted angrily.

"That thing is hardly a dog! You shouldn't even be participating in this festival!" Vaughn spat back.

"Excuse me? Well _Mister_ Bella is going to win this competition hands down and unless _you're_ entering I suggest you shut your mouth! You couldn't win even if you tried!"

There was a pause before Vaughn responded again, "Actually I _AM_ entering and I _will _win!" It took him awhile to reply but at least he did. Was there ever a moment that the two didn't fight? Maybe it was their way of showing their affection. I smiled at the thought. They could make a good couple but of course if I brought it up Chelsea might strangle me to death.

"Sure you're entering! You don't even _have_ a dog!" Chelsea remarked the first part dripping in sarcasm. She did have a point; Vaughn didn't have a dog.

"He isn't here right now." Vaughn mumbled seeming somewhat ashamed.

"Because you don't have one." My friend remained sticking to her point.

"I do!" her enemy argued back. As for Gray and Claire, they stood there smiling all the way. I honestly didn't see what was so funny.

"Well then why isn't he here?" The brunette asked crossing her arms over her chest as Bella stood beside her.

"Because!" Vaughn shouted, failing to come up with a good reply. It was kind of pathetic actually.

"Because _why_?" Chelsea just dared to push that button. I could see that Vaughn was beginning to grow angrier. His fists balled up and his shoulders tensed, as he got ready to yell.

"Because I left early this morning thinking of a way to apologize to _you_!" All was silent for a moment as others that were within ear shot turned to look at the arguing couple. That must have been embarrassing.

"Nothing to see here folks!" Claire tried, as she stood in front of them waving her arms around. After a few moments everyone went back to his or her own business. I guess I should do that too. Turning around I scanned the ground for Denny. If he saw me clinging to Vaughn then I guess I should apologize too. Then I spotted my handsome pirate chatting it up with my mousy looking friend. I didn't mind when they spoke because I knew there was no way that he would fall for her and I was okay when he was around Chelsea but I didn't want to leave them alone. I wasn't a person who lent out my trust easily, but that was mainly because of my pop star past, that's a different story though.

"Why helloooo there!" I sing sang as I danced my way over to the two.

"Hey." Sabrina greeted with her demure smile. As for Denny he kind of looked angry yet upset. His soft hazel eyes were dripping with mixed emotions.

"I know I know." I began holding up my hands. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make you jealous because you're always looking at other girls so I guess…" I put my hands down to twiddle my fingers together shyly. "I guess I was feeling kind of ignored."

Instantly, Denny piped up and threw his arms around me, squeezing me tightly. "I'm sorry love! It won't happen again." He pulled away, holding me by the shoulders at arms length, letting our eyes lock together before he leaned in. "You're the only one for me." He whispered hotly before softly kissing my lips. He pulled away, and smiled at my flushed cheeks. I swear sometimes he just liked to tease me.

"So what were you guys talking about over here?" I smiled looking back at Sabrina who seemed to be interested in her glasses. Placing an arm around my shoulders Denny answered the question for her, "We're thinking of ways to get Vaughn and Chelsea together!" I couldn't help but giggle at the thought, because previously I was thinking the same thing.

"Sounds good! I was thinking about that too actually. So what're your plans?" We huddled in together and I waited for them to explain their ingenious plans to me. For a moment I thought I saw Rina look somewhat upset, but I shook it off. Vaughn and Chelsea eh? This should be interesting…

**Chelsea's POV**

"I hate him, I hate him I hate him!" My teeth were clenched and my dog was on my heels as I stormed across the open snowy field of the festival grounds boiling with rage. How _DARE_ he insult my dog in front of me! And then he makes up some lie and says he has a dog. Apology my ass! "Ugh!" I sighed frustrated as I found a bench to sit down on. Thank goodness Maribelle ordered these because I would not be sitting in the wet snow.

"Vaughn?" A curious all to familiar voice questioned. I looked up letting my sapphire eyes catch emerald ones. So it was Mark after all. It seemed that ever since last week we had become closer. The night that the both of us sat there in the moonlight on the beach. Some would call it romantic but I call it calming. The day after that he came by to help me with my animals and we talked about what was bugging us. It seemed that Mark and I had yet another thing in common; our loathing for Vaughn. He would always piss mark and me off and it got so flippn' annoying! Mark had ended up telling me what Vaughn had said to him after he had left my house in a rage.

"Ya, it's Vaughn, how'd you guess?" I finally answered turning to look at the blonde as he took a seat beside me.

"Well," He began leaning back. I couldn't help but arch my eyebrow in curiosity. There was actually a reason behind his guessing? "Whenever you're upset or angry it's always because of him. Whenever you're deep in thought or seem like you want to strangle someone it's because of him." Mark answered glancing at me as he did a stretching gesture. The way he said it made it seem like I always had Vaughn on the brain.

"I guess you're right." I replied lacking anything better to say for a response.

"So what did he do this time?" The blonde asked leaning forward, his elbows on his knees as he looked at me, interested to hear my story. That was one thing I liked about him, he was always willing to listen.

"Okay." I began letting out a sigh before crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back into the bench. "Well first he sees Bella then starts insulting her right in front of me and then says that I could never win the competition and then he lies and says he has a dog and that he could win, and will win. Then he makes up a lie about why he doesn't have his dog right now." I huffed, my brow furrowing.

"What lie did he make up?" Mark asked plainly.

"He said that the reason he doesn't have his dog with him is because he was spending time this morning thinking about how to apologize to me. What a load of B.S." A chortle escaped my lips followed by a disgusted smile. For a moment Mark said nothing and I was wondering if he had gone into la-la land or something. I turned to look at him, uncrossing my arms and saw him deep in thought. What was there to think about though?

"Maybe, he actually does want to apologize to you. Have you ever thought that he might be telling the truth?" Mark said and for a second it looked as if he had forced himself to say those words.

"Well…no…I guess I haven't thought about it before. I mean it's Vaughn right?"

"Chelsea…" Mark said turning to me bearing a serious expression. "Just because it's Vaughn that doesn't mean that even he can't tell the truth. Maybe you should cut him some slack." Was that a bit of anger growing in the blonde's voice? What was he angry about? Was he mad at me…? Sighing in defeat I replied with a, "Maybe you're right. So what do I do? Apologize?"

"Sounds like the best option to me." He said honestly. I stood up; ready to leave when I turned around once more to the blonde sitting on the bench.

"Mark thanks for helping me out." A smile graced my lips and my eyes softened in sincere gratitude. With that said I walked away. Besides coming to win my other intention of coming to the festival was to apologize to Vaughn so I wouldn't feel guilty in the first place. Would a simple; "Sorry" work? I shrugged, it should right?

As soon as I spotted the cowboy Mirabelle's voice rang through the air. "Attention everyone!" Immediately everyone stopped what he or she were doing and hushed up, eager to listen to the hostess of the festival. "The Show will begin now so all contestants please bring your dogs to the front."

A swarm of people ran over to where the judging desk was, followed by their loud yipping companions. There were dogs of all sizes and personalities.

"Alright Bella girl! You ready to wipe this competition?" I smiled looking down at my eager dog. She was more pumped then I was and I took it as a good thing. Never in my life had I seen so many different dogs in one place. The festival sure looked hard this year and even though the only ones who wished me luck were Rina and Regis, I still had faith that Bella and I would win.

"Hey." An all to familiar cocky sneer burst through my thoughts of victory. As I turned to look at the source I came face to face with none other than Vaughn.

He was the only guy I knew that could make my blood boil and my stomach twist with rage from just looking at him. He was the one guy that would constantly insult me for every little thing that I did and it was starting to tick me off.

"Hi." I managed to reply as I waited in line for my number. A cocky grin still on his face he stepped aside revealing a German shepherd dog.

"Meet Champ." I looked at his dog. Its teeth were piercing white, it's fur sleek and glossy, its nails trimmed yet sharp. I hated to admit it but Vaughn's dog was gorgeous and healthy, not to mention big. It came up to the middle of my waist, standing tall and proud like his owner. Compared to Bella…well Vaughn DID have a good chance of winning. "He's better than your measly mutt." He looked down at Bella who in return bared her teeth. Again he was picking at every little thing and this was personal.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to insult Bella!" I practically screamed as all my rage came out in one breath.

For a minute he looked a bit taken back before replying with, "You might as well just drop out of the competition, it's not like you have a chance of winning." His sneer returned, as he stood taller, looking down on me as he walked closer.

Oh now he was pushing it. A chortle passed my lips as I placed my hands on my hips stepping closer to him. "Bella and I aren't going to quit that easily. In fact we'll win and I'll prove that Bella is a better dog." I seethed poking his chest.

"Oh?" He asked, his eyebrow arching in amusement. "Are you making that a bet?" He took another step closer.

"Of course." I replied stealing his sneer. "We'll win, and when you loose you'll take back all you said about Bella and pick all the weeds off my field in spring."

Without hesitating he stepped forward, his glare locking with mine as the space closed between us. "And when I win you'll admit that you were wrong about your measly _dog _AND transport all the animals on the ship for a month."

Stepping up and getting in his face, a smirk gracing my lips I replied, "Deal." For a moment we held each other's intense gazes of loathing, still in each other's face we shook hands finalizing the deal.

After that was done and over with I stalked over to the desk, worked up about him insulting Bella. I took the number from the person behind the counter and mustered the best smile I could as they said, " Good luck." I didn't need luck! Bella and I could win without it and we would sure as hell prove that bastard wrong!

Getting into the judging line I glanced down at my number. "10." It read. Looking up and down the line, my sapphire eyes scanning the competition I noticed that Vaughn was further up the line than I was, meaning he would be judged first. He caught my gaze with his violet eyes and sneered at me for the nth time that day. I looked away. What I didn't need right now was to be more worked up. The judges wouldn't like it if I came onto the stage angry. They'd think I was immature or something along those lines. Attempting to cool down I sucked in a breath of air and thought about the judging.

Last year they had four rounds. The first being outward judging, where they looked at the dog's appearance, seeing how healthy it was. The second was where the owners had to name the different parts of the dogs to show that they knew about animals. The third part was my favourite. We, the owners, are asked to order our dogs to do various tasks to show how well we get along, and the fourth judging category was a scavenger hunt. Each dog would be assigned a certain item and a smell and they'd have to find it. The dog that could find their item the first in the least amount of time won that round. Of course there was the process of elimination for each rounds. If you didn't pass the first you couldn't move on to the next round. Last year Bella and I had placed second so this year we were aiming for first. All year long we had done tons of practicing so we were prepared. The only thing we hadn't anticipated was Vaughn.

"Woof!" Bella barked catching my attention and bringing me back from la-la land. I looked at her to see what she was so worked up about and noticed that Vaughn was now on the stage, his normal dark scowl on his face. With an attitude like that he would never make it to the next round. Though, the judges seemed really impressed with his dog and I grimaced at the fact that I had thought his dog was gorgeous not to long ago.

As he stepped off the stage he turned to look at me, a confident smile on his face, one that I had never seen before. At that moment I swear I felt my heart skip a beat, maybe because it was intimidating? Nonetheless I shook it off and bent down to scoop Bella up in my arms. Looking at her made me smile and gain confidence. "Okay girl, we've trained all year for this, there is no way we're going to lose so let's do our best okay?"

"Woof woof woof!" She replied licking my face. I giggled slightly at the feel then felt something else wet hit my cheek. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was snowing yet again. Hopefully it wouldn't get too bad. We couldn't have the festival being canceled when we were trying to beat Vaughn.

"Number 10, please step forward." I heard the judges call and obeyed them. The moment I stepped onto the platform I felt my breathing stop. It took me until now to realize just how many people were here this year…watching me. Now wasn't the time to loose my cool though. _Just relax _I heard my inner self-say. Taking in a deep breath I let a smile grace my lips. "Chelsea?" The judges asked.

"Yes that's my name." I answered still smiling.

"Please place Bella on this platform." They said as they pointed to some sort of table. I did as told and placed Bella down, whispering one last time, "good luck girl." She wagged her tail in response and turned to the judges, eager to move on to the next round.

"Mhm mhm, very good." I heard the judges say as they stepped forward to examine Bella. I bit the inside of my cheek, growing more nervous by the second. "You were here last year correct?" One of the judges- a tall lady with brown hair pulled up into a neat bun- asked as she turned to face me a serious expression on her face.

"Y-yes mam." I replied my voice quaky. Instantly her gaze softened and she smiled gently.

"I'm glad you entered again, your dog seems to have grown so much and is even healthier." She handed me Bella as the other judges wrote down notes on the paper in their clipboards. They turned to each other to mumble things that I couldn't quite pick up. "Please wait over there with the rest of the second round contestants." The same lady said as she pointed over to where Vaughn and a few others stood.

I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding and walked over to join the rest. "Congrats!" A cheery blond said as she walked up to me. I took a moment to look at her. Her eyes were closed in a happy smile, but she had long straight blonde hair and wore a plaid shirt under overalls. I had seen her with another guy and Vaughn when I first arrived at the festival, but I still didn't know her name. "Oh how rude of me!" She giggled. "My name's Claire." She said sticking out her hand as she opened her eyes to reveal a set of dark sapphire orbs similar to mine. I took her hand and shook it, a smile dancing across my lips.

"I'm Chelsea." It would be rude if I didn't introduce myself. "So what brings you to the island?" I questioned releasing her hand to pick up Bella. She smiled at me then looked down at her dog.

"I heard from my cousin that there was a dog festival here today so I decided to enter Shiba in the festival." At that moment I realized that the type of dog she had was a Shiba Inu. It would sure explain the name and her dog was adorable! Light brown fur small pointy ears. Then a thought struck me. 'Her cousin?' Who could that be? Nobody on the island really looked like her cousin so I just had to ask.

"If you don't mind my asking, who's your cousin?" At that her smile instantly fell and I thought I had insulted her. Claire's expression grew sullen as she pointed behind her shoulder.

"Vaughn." I couldn't help but laugh. It was a wonder she was so angry that she was related to the jerk. "What's so funny?" She asked, a confused expression flitting across her face replacing the dour one.

"It's just." I breathed. "I can tell why you're so upset about having Vaughn as your cousin."

"So you know him?" Claire somewhat smiled.

"Know him? Heck I hate him!" As soon as the words escaped my lips I wish I had taken them back. I clamped a hand over mouth, embarrassed. Had I just insulted her? "I'm so sorry!" I apologized. Suddenly the blond let out a laugh and I knew that she wasn't upset.

"Don't be! Sure Vaughn can be a real pain in the arse sometimes but deep down he's a good person. And we aren't blood related, I just married his real cousin so we're cousin-in-laws." At the last part my jaw dropped.

"You're married?" I shouted almost too loudly, catching some attention from people nearby.

"Ya." She said smiling. "To a great guy." Her eyes opened and I could see the depth of meaning reflecting in them. She was really in love and that was something to admire. I had been one time too, but ever since that time it's never happened again. Love wasn't something I wanted to experience again. It was painful, but looking at Claire…seeing her expression…she made it seem like love was the greatest thing in the world. "Anyways!" She said laughing nervously. "The next round is going to begin so we better line ourselves up. I'd like to see you around later Chelsea." And with one last smile she left, Shiba following closely behind her.

I stood there for a moment, her expression still in my mind. Why did she make it seem so great… love that is. It's like she became a whole new person when she thought about her spouse. Shaking my head in attempt to clear all thoughts of love out of my mind, I walked over to the line, taking my place as number 10. Bella looked up at me, a small whine escaping her muzzle. "It' okay girl." I smiled reassuring her. I looked down the line again and caught sight of Claire, who stood beside Vaughn. Like Vaughn and I the two were arguing about goddess knows what. A moment later Claire caught my gaze and smiled as she waved her hand. I smiled back then notice Vaughn turn his head, a shocked expression on his face as he saw how familiar Claire and I now were. He scowled somewhat then turned back to his cousin and the two started to fight again.

"Number three." I heard the judges voice sound. At that Claire walked onto the stage and began round two. She passed it with flying colours, next was Vaughn who also passed easily. I was surprised how the two had just been fighting, but then when they got onto the stage they were completely calm.

Moments later I was called onto the stage and the same nervous feeling washed over me. I had been studying anatomy for a while now, seeing as how I needed to know things on the farm, but having an audience watch me name parts made my stomach tighten.

"Relax!" I heard Claire whisper behind me. With that I sucked in a deep breath of air and braced myself for the questions the judges were about to ask.

They started at the muzzle, which I obviously knew, and worked down to the tail. I bit the inside of my cheek as they came up from the tail. The parts on Bella's back where the hardest to remember. "Crop, Loin, Top line," I paused there. I had forgotten what came after that. Racking my brain for the next part, I heard a voice in the back of my head mutter ever so quietly, _'withers.'_ "Withers." I said, trusting the voice. The judges nodded, meaning I had gotten it right. Inwardly I did a little 'happy dance.' Thank the goddess I was insane enough to have a voice in my head talk to me.

The parts after that were a breeze and once I was finished the same lady judge handed Bella back to me and told me to stand with the other contestants for round three. "Good job and good luck." She said with a wink.

Happily I danced off the stage and walked over to Claire who was arguing with Vaughn yet again. "Chelsea!" She smiled. "You did good! I can't wait for the next round." I giggled at her happiness and hugged Bella closer to my chest.

"Thanks! I was so nervous though." I replied as I released a breath of air.

"Feh." Vaughn spat. "You and your mutt won't make it to the next round."

"Vaughn!" Claire snapped turning back to argue with him. I blocked them out as I took a look around at the competition left. Including me there was only 5 people left, and 6 more that had to be judged. I really hoped that we'd pass the next round; Bella was a good dog after all.

"Isn't that right Chelsea?" Claire asked turning to face me an angry scowl on her face. Ashamed that I hadn't been listening and somewhat scared from the look on her face I laughed nervously.

"R-right… What are you talking about?" Both Vaughn and Claire gave me the same dumbfounded look as they slapped their foreheads. "What?" I asked nervously.

Vaughn opened his mouth to answer when the judges called us over for the next round.

"Claire smith and Shiba will now demonstrate some tricks for us." One of the judges called and with that the blond was gone. Vaughn turned to me and glared.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He replied darkly, a deep grimace on his face.

'Then stop looking at me." I said calmly as I turned to watch Claire and Shiba do a number of tricks. Before I knew it they had called my name.

"Chelsea Swan and Bella are now up." Taking in a deep breath of air I walked on stage. This time I was completely confident. I looked out at the audience a radiant smile dancing across my lips. As I looked at the crowd I managed to spot Denny, Lanna and Sabrina all waving at me happily. "Good luck!" They shouted. Setting Bella down on the stage I took a step back, completely confident, and ordered Bella to roll over. She did so twice in a row then I moved onto the next trick. I ordered her to speak and she barked. Then I told her to play dead and she collapsed on her side, barely breathing at all. After a moment of not moving the crowd began to murmur and I decided it was time for our last trick. "Dance Bella." I smiled kindly. Looking at me, tail wagging she got up onto her hind legs, her paws in front and began to spin around in a sort of hoping motion. She did a couple side steps then spun twice and finally finished, coming back down on her front paws. 'High five." I said holding out my hand. She placed her paw to my hand and then I scoped her up in my arms and bowed as the audience cheered loudly. I hadn't expected that sort of reaction, but I guess it was good. A wet drop hit my cheek and I just then remembered that it was still snowing. The sky was now turning gold as I saw the sun beginning to set behind the mountains. Taking one more glance out at the audience before I walked off the stage I saw Denny, Lanna and Rina whisper something, nodding all the while. Why did it seem as if they were planning something? I shook it off and headed off the stage, determined to win the next round.

**Vaughn's POV**

"Damn…" I muttered under my breath. Chelsea's last performance had been good and I hated to admit it, but it would be tough competition for the next round. Though there was no way that her Pembroke Welsh would be faster than my German shepherd for the next round. I had the advantage that way

"Wow that was impressive." My cousin Claire whistled as she stood beside me. Others easily impressed her so it was no wonder she thought Chelsea was good. I didn't know when the two had spoken or become friends but it actually kind of ticked me off. I thought of the possibility that Claire might want me to bring her with me sometime when I went to go visit her and Gray. That meant that I could never escape her. I let out a groan, which caused Claire to turn her head my way. "You can't tell me that you didn't think that was a good performance!" She seemed baffled and angry at the same time.

"Feh." I spat, lacking anything better to say.

"Ah, so you did think it was good." The blonde questioned raising an eyebrow as she smiled. What was with that stupid smile anyways? And that expression, it was the same Julia and Maribelle gave me this morning. I grumbled in annoyance when the brunette walked up to us, smiling like a retard.

"Chelsea you were amazing!! How did you teach Bella to dance and play dead like that?"

I turned away from the two not wishing to hear their conversation. I had better things to think about, like winning. The prize for winning was the title of 'winner'; a trophy with prize money and my additional prize was that Chelsea would be doing my work for three weeks. I smirked to myself at that thought; I could sit back and relax.

"Okay everyone! We're going to take a 15-minute break so the judges can hide the items. All contestants please don't stray to far."

How annoying, it was already starting to get dark and now we had to wait an extra 15-minutes. I looked up at the golden sky that had white flakes falling from it. It was odd because it was a clear evening yet it was snowing. I shrugged it off and turned back to Claire, who to my surprise had left. She was most likely with Gray. Standing in Claire's place were Denny, Lanna, Sabrina and Mark. The five losers were all happily talking, and lacking anything better to do I walked over to them.

"Yo." Denny greeted.

"Hey…" I replied plainly as I pulled down the rim of my hat. There was an awkward silence as the five stared at me. This is why I didn't like people. No matter where I went I was treated as an outside.

"So." Denny coughed. "Chelsea was telling us about your bet." I smirked at his words. So she had told them eh?

"Ya?" I asked.

"Ya…" He replied not really knowing what to say to me. That was fine, I wasn't one to talk to people. For a moment I noticed Sabrina looking at me out of the corner of my eye. We had met once and talked briefly, it was the only way I knew her. After that Lanna, Denny, Mark and Chelsea went back to their conversation and Sabrina kept stealing glances at me. It was kind of annoying. Did I have something on my face? I adjusted the rim of my hat nervously.

"Vaughn! Chelsea! Just who I was looking for!" I cringed at the sound of my aunt's loud cheery voice, but still turned to look at her. What did she want? The snow fell on her and she brushed it off lightly as she waddled over, smiling like an idiot. "I need to speak to you two for a moment. Please come here."

Not wanting to be yelled at later that night I walked over to her, hands shoved in my pockets, champ following close behind. "You'll have to leave Champ with them." Maribelle told me, and then turned to Chelsea. "Can you leave Bella with them too?" She smiled pointing to the group of four. Chelsea complied and shoed the Bella over to the group who looked at us skeptically. For a moment they almost looked like they were up to something but I shook it off as nothing and proceeded to follow my aunt across the field. She led us away from the other groups as we walked in silence and I really began to wonder what she had to tell us.

"As you two are aware there are only a handful of contestants left, including you-Vaughn, you-Chelsea and Claire. So…" She paused and turned to look at us. A somewhat sinister look was on her face, one that I had never seen before and it almost scared me. What was she up to? I gulped. "I want to help you two as much as possible." She finished, looking at us.

"But isn't that cheating?!" Chelsea stammered confused. She took the words right out of my mouth.

"I guess you could call it that." Maribelle smiled innocently.

"B-but I don't think…." The brunette trailed off, looking somewhat ashamed. It was as if she didn't want to say anything that would go against Maribelle.

"Cheating is for people who can't win." My voice came out dark and angry. "Are you trying to tell us that we don't have a chance at winning fair?" It pissed me off. She thought we needed to cheat. If there was one thing I hated more than Carrots it was cheaters. Cheating had no point to it and if you got caught you would be disqualified. Dishonest people did that. I may have been rude and a jerk but I was not dishonest.

"I'm not cheating, I don't need too." Chelsea looked up at me, her expression a shocked one. I looked at her with hard mean eyes. "You better not either." I warned. For once in her life she nodded in agreement with me.

"I won't." She assured me then turned to Maribelle. "I'm sorry, but cheating goes against my policy." Her tone was surprisingly, genuinely apologetic. In response Maribelle shrugged.

"Suite yourself." And with that the lady walked away from us, back to the judging table. I turned to Chelsea, my gaze softening unintentionally.

"Lets go, we still have one more round left." I turned to walk away and felt her following behind me, like a lost puppy. As we began to walk Lanna ran up to us completely flustered.

"It's horrible!" She shouted in an exasperatingly high-pitched voice. Chelsea and I stopped dead in our tracks wondering what on earth she could be so worked up about. "Bella and Champ-!" She breathed. Chelsea stepped forward, her sapphire eyes flitting with concern.

"What's wrong with Bella?" She questioned frantically as she grasped the blonde by the shoulders. I was wondering the same thing- about champ that is- but I didn't want to ask like that.

"They! They!" Lanna said as she began to hyperventilate. "They ran away and are lost somewhere in the jungle." The thought struck me like a lightening bolt. I leave Champ in their care for all of 10 minutes and they lose them.

"You lost them?" I asked glaring at her and taking a step forward to tower over her.

"I- I'm sorry!" She sobbed. Chelsea turned to me a panicked look on her face. "Vaughn! We have to find them! They haven't been in the jungle before and don't know their way back! We can't leave them in there all night, who knows what other creature are on this island?!" For once she had a good point. My eyes wide at the realization that they could be attacked. Sure Champ was a good guard and search dog, but I hadn't trained him to do anything like searching for people or fighting off other animals. I didn't care much about people and never once had a best friend, so I guess champ was as close as it got. Chelsea turned to leave, and I dashed after her. The judging began in another 5 minutes so if we found them quickly we still had a chance of getting back on time. As I stole one last glance at Lanna, I noticed that she had a smile on her face as she muttered something that sounded like, "Give them a run for their money…"

So she had planned it, I would have to be angry with her some other time. We had to find the dogs before it got too dark. Man this day was hectic.

As we reached the entrance to the jungle part of the island we stopped in our tracks. Then a thought struck me. I had never been in here before. Maybe I should let Chelsea know? "Uh." I began to say when she turned to look at me, her face serious.

"Listen, let's just get along until we find them okay? I'm not in the mood for fighting right now." She sighed somewhat frustrated and ran a hand through her long brown locks. I nodded in response. For the third time that day we had come to an agreement. Nervously I pulled down the rim of my hat. "Do you uh…know your way through the jungle?" I was embarrassed and ashamed that I didn't know and to be truthful if she didn't know then I would get lost. The jungle was so damn big so anyone could get lost.

"Huh? Oh." I looked up at Chelsea as she spoke, a smile on her face. A relieved sigh escaped my lips. Judging from the look on her face she obviously knew her way through. "Heh not a clue! I've only been in there a few times and all the times I did Shea had to help me out." I sighed again, this one sounding annoyed.

"Great…just great." This would take longer than expected. Adjusting my hat and sucking in a deep breath I walked into the vast greenness.

For a moment I was rendered speechless. Never in my life had I seen such a place. There were trees scattered everywhere, standing tall blocking the light. Slim jade vines hung down from the bark of the branches. Bushes were knee high and the ground was still the colour of fresh grass. The sound of running water could be heard far off in the distance, and rocks and twigs were scattered over the scarcely empty space. The smell was one like the beginning of spring. It invigorated your senses and let a serene feeling fall over you. The sounds of different birds were like music to my ears. It was so peaceful I forgot where I was and what was going on.

"Hypnotizing isn't it?" Chelsea spoke in a calm voice as I heard her take in a deep breath.

"It is." I agreed sounding like her as I breathed in the fresh air. I heard her shake herself, like she was attempting to rid her self of something.

"This isn't anytime to be off in la-la land! We have to find Champ and Bella!" At that my violet eyes grew wide. Of course we had to find them, how could I be like this when they could be in danger…but the air was so… "Vaughn!" I heard my name called but it sounded so distant I wanted to just shake it off and go to sleep. Suddenly I heard a huge 'SMACK', and soon after my cheek felt like it was on fire. It was throbbing like there was no tomorrow, but that certainly made me more alert.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I shouted turning to the source as I held my pounding cheek.

"Look!" Chelsea said pointing to some sort of plant I'd never seen before.

"What about it!" I questioned looking at it. Its leaves were an odd yellow and it had spots of red and pink, it had a green border and there was some sort of brown bulb in the middle. It looked kind of like a retarded sunflower or something.

"_That_ is releasing toxins in the air! If you fall asleep now you won't wake up to see tomorrow!" She warned me. Huh who knew plants could be so dangerous? It was actually kind of creepy knowing that plants could kill. "Now come on, before you die or something!" Chelsea said angrily as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me after her. Normally I would be the one so pissed off but for some reason this place didn't make me feel like myself.

We walked in silence for a bit, the thick bush scratching up against my calves and knees. It wasn't an awkward silence but more calming. I didn't realize that she was still holding onto my wrist until we came to a clearing. It wasn't that big of a clearing but at least there weren't any bushes. I took a glance up, trying to see the sky through the thickness of the trees, but that failed. Who knew how long we had been in here for and we still didn't have any clue as to where our dogs were.

"Vaughn." Chelsea began as she turned to me her sapphire eyes holding some sort of emotion I hadn't seen before. Her breath was kind of heavy, which surprised me because she was always working hard. "We're never going to find them like this."

"You're right." I said looking around, as I stole my wrist back. As soon as I yanked my wrist away she fell forward. Instead of letting her fall onto the ground I instantly stepped forward and caught her by the shoulders as she landed fast first into my chest. "Chelsea!" I said shaking her. What was going on? Why was she so weak? "Are you okay?" My voice came out concerned, and that was odd for me. Weakly she looked up at me and mustered a smile. She didn't say anything but instead her stomach did all the talking. It let out a huge growling sound and I couldn't help but laugh. "You're hungry? Just a sec." Keeping one hand on her shoulder, I reached the other into my pant pocket. I was sure I had shoved a bar of chocolate in there this morning. "It's not much but here." I laughed and handed her the sweet bar.

Gratefully she took it, a wide smile on her face. "Thank you!" She breathed. For a moment my heart skipped a beat. I had never seen her smile like that before…it was actually kind of cute. We sat down to rest as she began to eat away at the chocolate bar. I leaned back on my elbows and looked up once again at the foliage that blocked the view of the sky. Small dark rays of light seeped through the cracks and I could tell it was beginning to get dark. Would we ever find them?

"Here." Once again Chelsea's voice broke through my thoughts and I turned to look at her. She was holding half the chocolate bar in one hand, which was out-stretched to me.

"T-thanks." I said surprised that she was offering up some food.

"No problem, you must be pretty hungry too eh?"

I nodded and ate the chocolate. Initially, I had bought it for a snack at the dog festival because it was one of my favourite foods and I never thought I would have ended up in a situation like this. Chelsea stood up and dusted herself off then offered me a hand. Hesitantly I took it and stood up.

"Now! Let's find Bella and Champ!" She smiled regaining confidence. I nodded agreeing with her again and we began to walk. "You know." She said after a few moments. "Maybe we should split up?" A small sigh escaped her lips as she said it.

"It might be easier to find them…" I suggested, trying to not make her feel like she had come to a bad decision. She stopped and turned around to face me. "Are you sure you want to?"

I nodded. "I'm fine with it."

"Okay…" She paused for a moment choosing her words carefully. "Well, to make sure that we aren't still lost meet me back at that clearing once you find Champ." Again, I nodded and took a path to the left as she went to the right. For a moment I was hesitant about whether or not I should leave a defenseless girl like her alone in the jungle. I might not have acted it, but I was taught by my bastard of a father to look after women. But still, separating would make the job go quicker. "Bella! Bella girl where are you?" I heard her voice call out. Slowly it faded as we grew further away from each other and at that moment I became aware of the dead silence surrounding me, creeping me, sending chills down my spine. With each step I took the bushes rustled around me and twigs snapped beneath my feet. I was on high alert. There were most likely unknown animals around here. As I continued to walk darkness enveloped me, making me feel small and insignificant in the vast jungle. I could feel the eyes of animals watching my back. Wondering what I was doing and why I was here. Their eyes followed me as I turned corners and crawled through bushes.

"Champ!" I called out. It would be better if I called to him, rather than just walking around aimlessly. Taking in a deep breath I called his name again. "Champ!" After getting no response I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted one last time. "CHAMP!" Still, there wasn't even the slightest sound of barking. I stood there, regaining my breath, remembering which path I had taken to get here. It had been maybe an hour tops since they went running away. Just then I heard the snapping of branches behind me and spun on my heels, eyes wide. Was something following me? My breath heavy from fear I decided to proceed forward, standing in one place would get me no where. I let out a high-pitched whistle. Champ should respond to that. Yet as I paused to listen for any barking, I heard none. Instead I heard more bushes rustling. It was starting to creep me out. "Hello?" I murmured, trying to keep my voice calm. The rustling got louder and the sound of snapping branches rang in my ears again. I spun around, trying to find the source. I didn't want to keep my back open for attack from any animal. A moment passed and the sounds stopped. All I could hear was the darkness beating down on me. The leaves of the trees blew slightly as a quick wind passed by. It blew through my silver hair, taking my hat with it. Gawd damn…that was my favourite hat. I let out a low annoyed grumble at the fact that I'd have to buy a new one next time I went to the city. At the thought of going to the city I grew more annoyed. I hated big busy places; it felt as if I couldn't breath in them sometimes.

Annoyed, and completely forgetting the fact that something may be following me I walked forward, stepping over bushes and crunching twigs beneath my feet. "Champ!" I shouted angrily. Then suddenly, out of no where a black shadow jumped on me, knocking me over, not making a sound, pinning me to the ground. My heart thudded against my chest adrenaline washing over me. My eyes were wide and full of fear as one thought crossed my mind at that moment, "Was I going to die?"

**Mark's POV**

_It's just not right._ I thought to myself as I began pacing in front of my bed. The two had been gone for nearly three hours now and it was really starting to bug me. If I had to blame anyone it would be Denny and Lanna. As soon as I went to the dog festival I spotted the group of three, who seemed to be scheming something. Sabrina had filled me in on the plan and Denny's reason for trying to get Chelsea and Vaughn together. Honestly, it bugged me that Denny would want those two together instead of Chelsea and I. Though I guess Denny and Vaughn were friends, they spent time together on the beach seeing as how the tan pirate boy lived there and Vaughn transported animals on the ship. Still, the thought irked me. Where could the two have gone? We had just planned to let their dogs run off so the two would work together to find them, but we had never anticipated that they would take this long.

After the dog festival ended we had all gone home and I had been thinking like this for the past two hours. In the end Claire- the blond girl from Mineral Town- had won the dog festival and the judges had to disqualify Chelsea and Vaughn because they didn't show up for the last round. It was kind of depressing because I knew how hard Chelsea was working the past year.

Letting out a sigh, I decided it was time to do something about the missing couple. When I say couple I mean, two. No more pacing around wondering what's going on between the two. The worst that could have happened would that wolves or something would have attacked them. I gulped at the thought and shook myself as I headed for the door, jacket and shoes already on. Maybe I should ask Rina to come too? Honestly, I didn't want to enter the place alone at this time of night. There was no telling what was in there.

As I came around to Sabrina's house I thought about what I would say to her father. I guess it didn't really matter because he had come to trust me. Before I had the chance to knock the door swung open to reveal Rina hurriedly putting on a jacket then running out the door. For a moment I wasn't sure if she noticed me or not by the way she just kept running into the jungle part of the island. "Well come on now! They've been gone for hours and you're just going to stand there?" She huffed turning around to face me. I shook myself then smiled. I guess she was one step ahead of me. Not hesitating a moment I dashed after her.

As we entered the jungle it became surprisingly hot and the air was sweet. A sort of serene feeling washed over me and I suddenly felt sleepy. Like I wanted to hibernate. It was soothing and my eyelids became heavy. "Come on!" A distant voice shouted. "Mark! Do you want o find Chelsea or not?" The mention of Chelsea's name had me back to my senses and I turned to look at a very determined Sabrina.

"Sorry, it's just…" My voice trailed off and I felt the feeling coming back to me.

"Relaxing?" She tried. "I don't care, we have to find Vaughn and Chelsea now." A sudden hand grasped my wrist and yanked me away. As we got deeper into the jungle I felt more alert. If it hadn't been for Sabrina's presence the darkness would have had me crawling into a ball of fear. It was creepy and dark and I felt small beady eyes watching my every move. Unknown creatures were most likely lurking around here and I had to be prepared for anything. The foliage up above prevented any sort of moonlight from flitting through, making it nearly pitch black. "Hey…" I began as a question arose in my mind. "Why didn't we get Lanna and Denny?" When Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks I nearly ran into her. Had I said something wrong?

"Because," She began as she turned around to face me. It was so dark that I couldn't tell what sort of expression she was wearing. It was almost like being locked in a closet and it felt as if the walls were beginning to close in. The feeling of being in this jungle at night felt like you were in a dark room under the watch of people you didn't know as they observed you; almost as if you were a lab-rat. "They already left about an hour ago." She finished her voice quaky and we began to walk again, making our way through bushes as we heard the sound of crunching twigs under our feet. So that's why she had been in such a rush.

"Don't worry." I said a meek smile on my face even if she couldn't see it. "We'll find them." She stopped again and turned to look up at me, faintly, I could see the worried look in her mauve eyes.

"How can you be so positive?" Sabrina asked her voice sounding as if she would burst into tears. Instinctively I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms securely around her. "Because that's the way I am. Our friends are smart people, they'll find their way out and by tomorrow we'll all be smiling." My tone was serious yet comforting. I couldn't bear it if she began to cry in front of me. For a moment she seemed stunned at my gesture then I felt her hands clutch tightly at my jacket and her shoulders heaved a couple times.

"I guess you're right…but where do we look first?" She brought her face back up as our eyes met, locking mauve with emerald.

"Do you put on your right shoe or your left shoe first?" I smiled as I loosened my grip on the girl a bit.

"Huh?" There was a great amount of confusion in her voice, which caused me to let out a deep laugh.

"Just answer." I smirked and could tell that she was still confused. It had nothing to do with what was going on, but it would tell us which way to start.

"…Left…?" Rina said her voice ending in question.

"Then let's head left first." I let the girl go and walked ahead, I should be the one protecting her. For a while we walked in comfortable silence, following a barely visible path as we did so. We were each lost in our own thoughts when a sudden loud crunching made us both halt in our steps. Neither of us was stepping on branches at the time so that meant something was out there, following us…watching us. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my heart began to beat faster. Something was out there in the dark, growing closer and closer with each breath we took. Unsure of where the thing was I spun around on my heels and scanned the bushes when I finally spotted a pair of glowing hungry eyes, looking at us like we were it's last meal.

"M-Mark…" Sabrina whispered as she stepped closer obviously frightened by my stiffened figure. If we didn't make any sudden movements then maybe it wouldn't attack. From what I could tell it was certainly a predator, most likely a wolf. "Don't move." I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

"I'm scared…" She said honestly and shuffled forward ever so slightly. As she did so a branch snapped under her foot and the wolf pounced. In an instant I was pinned to the ground the large animal digging it's claws into my shoulders as I felt its mass begin to crush my ribs. Its teeth were but inches away from my face, its eyes were wide with hunger. My heart was slamming against my chest for I thought I might perish. In some godly movement I managed to shove the animal off me, my shoulders burning with a pain I had never felt before. I hunched over, bracing myself for it's next pounce. It snarled and lunged forward, managing to rip at my jacket. My hands grasped its shoulders in attempt to push it away from me. Adrenaline had completely taken over me at that moment as I watched its eyes grow larger and it's teeth shimmer under the small stream of moonlight. Suddenly I felt the wolves fangs sink into my chest and the feeling stung like venom. It was excruciating and I couldn't help but let out a scream of agony. My eyes were shut as I winced in pain. I could feel the blood seeping through my shirt as the wound throbbed uncontrollably. It was burning; it had felt as if someone had struck me with a match. Somehow mustering the strength I pushed away the wolf and fell back, the last thing I heard was the faint sound of barking and snarling before my body went limp and the blackness washed over me, taking me…  


* * *

**A/N: **

_So how'd you guys like it? ^^ Yes it's a total cliffhanger and it might be awhile before I update. I have two tests this week and an art assignment I want to get done before the March Break. [[Which starts on Friday.]] I'll be gone for three days but I'll bring my laptop with me and work on the story as much as I can. I really hope you guys did enjoy this and I know it's long…but I had fun writing it. Please review again if you want me to update. A big thank you goes out to all of you who did review for my last chapter and I apologize because I had this one part where I totally messed up. I went back to edit it but when I copied some of the content from word to the document thingy something else went wrong and I'm thinking maybe I should just re-load the whole thing._

_My goal for this story is to get a hundred reviews so I hope you guys will continue to review and help me reach my goal! Please please Pllleeeaaassseeee check out the poll on my profile if you want me to update!!! The full question is:_

"**Do you want chapter 6 to begin on winter 10****th**** when Vaughn and Chelsea are lost in the jungle?"**

_Oh and Another thing while I'm going on with my rant- yea I'm sorry I talk so much- I found it ironic that just two nights ago I had been thinking "Hmm there isn't any snow left so it'll be hard to write my fanfic." Then the next day it snowed. xP_

_Anyways I'm finished with my rant! I hope you guys read all this! Some of it was actually important for once!_


	6. A Run For Their Money pt2

_A Run For Their Money. Part:2_

**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! I'm glad with the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter and thank you to all who added the story on alert, it's nice to know people like reading this!_

_Anyways I'll try my best for this chapter and I think It'll be long enough that I can make it the continuation from the other chapter. After that I've got some idea's I've been wanting to write forever, so they may be posted sooner! ;) And oh I'm just wondering, _**to all my reviewers what's your favorite slow song to dance to?**

_Which one is your favorite? If you could post in a review that'd be great. Now on with the chapter!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Vaughn's POV**

_Winter 10__th__ pm._

The rush, the fear, the adrenaline the way your heart slammed against your chest like it was ready to burst. Never before in my life had I thought such a feeling existed and yet, here I was, pinned to the ground under goddess knows what. I couldn't think straight, my mind became clouded and in the darkness all I could see were those eyes, those sharp eyes looking, growing with hunger. My body was limp and yet fully alert. The only thing I could do was attempt to push what ever it was away. And I did just that.

Adrenaline rushing through me like it never had before, I shoved the 'beast' off and scrambled backwards, standing on my feet, bracing myself for whatever it would do. Would it attack? Would it run? Would it circle me making the perspiration grow as it ran down my spine past the hairs that stood up on the back of my neck? A sudden chill surged through me, it wasn't cold but one of absolute fear. I had cheated death so many times before and thought I had escaped it all when I left that blasted bastard of a father…but here I was in another life-or-death situation, not knowing what to do, only being able to stand there waiting for the figure to move.

As soon as the figure shifted I hunched over further, my arms spread out, calloused hands beginning to sweat. For a moment we stood there- the figure and I- locking the violet of my eyes with those of a sharp dark shade. Moonlight gently streamed through the foliage above allowing me to make out the outline. If it weren't for the faint light I would've been as blind as a bat. Then in a swift movement it lunged forward. "ROAR!" It hollered as the beast grew closer and closer by the second. _Did it just __say__ roar?!_ I couldn't help but think as I felt my back being slammed against the bark of a tree; yet again I was pinned. But I swear, the beast didn't sound like an animal, it sounded more like a horrible impersonation of one. Hands grasping the shoulders of whatever it was that was pinning me for the second time, I realized that its fur was oddly fake. Was this a person in a suit? No…no it couldn't be, it was all too real, and no one in my life had ever frightened me…accept _him_. I nearly shivered at the thought of my horrible father, his temper, his alcohol, his strike.

Forgetting all that, I shook my head and shoved the thing away again. "What are you?!" My voice demanded as I braced myself again, just incase it didn't respond.

"Roar!" It shouted as it lunged forward again. This time I was prepared. As I watched it come closer, flying at a full speed, I managed to step out of the way, saving myself from the collision. Instead of crashing into me, it hit its head full force on the tree I was previously pinned against. "Owwww." I heard it groan as it slid down the tree, finally coming to a bunched up ball of fur on the ground. That's it, this 'beast' was not an animal but a person and I had to know who. Seriously who the _hell_ in his or her right mind would intentionally attack someone and nearly give them a heart attack!?! Fully pissed off I stormed over to the figure on the ground, who seemed to now be sitting up right rubbing it's sore head.

"Answer me! Who the hell are you! Why the hell did you attack me and what in goddess' name is your freakn' problem! Do you just go around attacking people at random! Is there some sort of joy in nearly giving people heart attacks?!" I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs as my fist grabbed the hair of the suit or whatever it was, and yanked it up. To my surprise I managed to pull off the fake animal head. The person was in deep shit now. Without their mask I could find out who they were and seriously murder them. The moonlight from above streamed down revealing dark colors, which I was guessing, was the person's complexion. From what else I could tell the person was most definitely a dude and had brown hair. Squinting I noticed that their eyes were a deep hazel. The final clue that gave him away was the penguin, bird thing sitting silently on his shoulder. There was only one guy I knew who owned a thing like that.

"Denny?!" My voice was one of surprise, as was my expression. Eyes wide I took in the sight one more time before me. How…why…. He's so dead now! "Deeeeennnnnnnnyyyyyyyy…" My shoulders hunched as my face turned serious and my eyes filled with a murderous luster. "You're so dead!" I grabbed the neck of his big animal costume, pulling him up along with it, my fist raised in the air ready to swing at him.

"W-wait! Vaughn man, can't we uh, talk this out?" He asked in a pathetically weak voice as he held up his hands in defense.

"Talk? Oh you want to talk _now_?" I seethed putting emphasize on the 'now' part of my sentence. "You have 10 seconds to tell me why in hells name you were attacking me!" I warned, moving my face closer to his, my eyes growing sharper as I attempted to intimidate him. To my avail it worked.

"Uh, uh well you see."

"9."

"I mean…that is."

"7."

"I uh, hah."

"5."

"V-Vaughn hold up."

"3."

"Come on man!"

"2." He had one second left before I began to punch the shit out of him. If there was one thing I couldn't tolerate besides dishonest people it was people who did 'bad' things for know good reason. Fist raised I gave him a seconds grace.

"It was a joke!!" He finally managed to spurt out. The word echoed in my ears like there was no tomorrow. 'Joke, joke, joke, joke._' It was just a joke Vaughn_. My inner voice said just a tad to innocently.

"A joke?" I questioned dropping my fist and clenching it by my side as I shut my eyes in frustration. "You call nearly giving me a heart attack and attacking me a _JOKE_!? Do you even know the meaning of the word Denny?! Do you!?!" At this point I was more pissed off then I had ever been and I really wanted to hit him for doing what he did.

"Well, you uh aren't hurt right? So no harm? Come on man, don't hurt me." He began to beg, obviously scared to death of what would become of him if he didn't convince me to let it slid. This situation was like something I experienced before, something long ago, when I lived with my father.

"_What the hell is this boy?!!" A brute of a man bellowed as his piercing gray eyes narrowed in on me, belittling me, killing me already. He stood a grand 6'5, with a huge shoulder span and outsized strapping arms, leading to his large calloused hands that had become so friendly with my face, my arms, my back. Everything that had made me up had been stricken down by this man I once called father. Every night I would come home to the same thing. My 'father' sitting on the couch, reeking of alcohol, bellowing about something or other. The only place I had left to escape to was the safety of my room. My refuge, where the man couldn't hurt me. _

"_Well boy! Explain!" He ordered as he held up a piece of paper. There was a mark circled in red in the corner, which just so happened to read: 93/100. "You think I'll accept this?!" Again his voice was the only thing I could hear, as I felt useless. My father never accepted anything less than perfect and considered his own son a failure if I didn't live up to his expectations. _

"_I…" My young voice came out low and barely audible. _

"_Sorry boy, I can't hear you!"_

"_I, I'm sorry, I'll do better next time." Was about all I could say to avoid anything else. If I began to protest at all then I would surely be stricken. Suddenly the man let out a deep drunk laugh. _

"_Next time?" He smirked through his loud cruel laughs. "There won't be a next time son!" The way he said son made me want to hurl. It didn't have any sort of fatherly emotion what so ever, yet he tossed the word around so easily. _

_If only…if only she was here. She was the only one who could put up with him. Everyday I'd walk in the door after school to be greeted with the smell of fresh baked cookies and a petit woman with a gentle smile. She was the one who could bare the pain and the words that came out of his mouth. Until…one day…when she met her fate. It was all his fault that she died. If only…if only he hadn't done the things he had to her. If only she was still here right now to protect me and hold me in her soft motherly arms and tell me it was okay. If only she were here to sing me a lullaby at night as I cried myself to sleep because of the stinging pain on my skin. If only…_

_I was brought out of my thoughts by the feeling of my cheek throbbing. And thus it began. Through all his laughter he lashed out at me, with his hands, with his belt, with his empty bottles. The pain hurt, and yet sadly, I had become used to it. I had learned not to cry or he would only hit harder. Like before, my arms began to sting and pound, my face was already a bruised, red, bloody mess, and yet through it all I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth. Being sure to not make a sound, for if I did he would ask the same question he always did, 'does it hurt son, does it hurt? This is what your mother felt! It's your fault that she's dead, you should feel what she felt! Tell me it hurts son! Tell me you're the one who killed her!' Those same sentences were repeated so many times as my father tried to hide the fact that he was the one who had killed her. He was the one who had pushed her to the edge and…and…and beat her to death. All the pain she must have felt…it must have been much more than this and if it was then I could bare it, for her. I would put up with it, because she could. And one day…one day I would set him in his place. I would do something about it, tell someone, run away from it all and never look back…but for now…for now I couldn't do a thing. I was useless and everyone knew it. He told me over and over and over again that I was useless and that I was a mistake. The truth would eat away at me late in to the night as tears accompanied it. Though, it was better to know the harsh brutal truth then live a life of lies…I hated dishonesty…but most of all…I hated him._

"Yo Vaughn man…you…o…Kay?" A sudden familiar voice shook me out of my past and back into the present. _That's right, it's over with now, don't think about it it's done. You said you'd never look back. _The voice in my head was talking to me again as I looked around at my surroundings, confused. "Vaughn…" The voice said again and at that moment I realized that I was still clutching the fur of Denny's stupid bear suit. Why the hell would he wear a bear suit? What an idiot. I shook my head and dropped him as a small smile flitted across my lips. He was an idiot but I guess you could call him my friend.

"Ya, ya I'm okay." I finally replied, turning to walk away. The footsteps approaching told me that Denny was following me and to be honest I didn't mind, especially in this dark creepy jungle.

"Okay that's good you gave me quite a scare there when you didn't respond for awhile. I thought you had fallen asleep standing up or something." The tan man laughed nervously as we continued to walk along.

"You're an idiot." I said simply as I rolled my eyes. "Why in hells name are you wearing a bear costume anyways?"

He let out a laugh at my question even though I didn't get what was so funny. "It was Lanna's idea. Leave it to Lanna eh? When she showed me it I was like, "_man no way, I'm not putting that thing on_!" then she got all upset and started pouting so I put it on and she was all like, " _Oh my gosh Denny you're just too adorable_."

As soon as he finished I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to look at him. His impersonation of a girl was so horribly creepy it gave me chills. "Never do that again." I warned and yet he smirked.

"Do what? This? 'Like oh my gosh! You're just too adorable!'"

Now I seriously wanted to hurl. He spent too much time around Lanna that he was starting to sound like her. I shivered at the very thought of Denny and Lanna doing girly things and for some reason I could actually picture it. "Never again…" I muttered to myself then pointed a finger at him. "Don't do that okay? Just don't."

He smiled and shrugged it off nonchalantly. "Whatever man, you're just jealous because I can be a better girl than you!"

"What the fuck? Because I really want to be a girl Denny…"

"Don't try to hide it man!" He nudged me and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay I'm sorry. I can't hide it anymore, I really want to walk around with my hands on my hips all the time and speak using three letters." This was getting ridiculous. How in hell had we gone from me nearly beating him to talking about being girls? This was stupid. I rolled my eyes again in annoyance and just walked away.

"B-" Denny started but I cut him off with a, "Not another word Denny, not another word." And thus we wandered through the jungle in attempt to find the others…wherever they may be.

**Chelsea's POV**

"Throw something at it!"

"Lanna! I am _not_ going to throw something at an angry bear!"

"Then do _something _to get it away! I don't want to be stuck in this tree forever!" Lanna whined as she curled up tighter into a ball and clung to the tree we were in, like there was no tomorrow. After Vaughn and I had split up things kind of went downhill.

"_Bella! Bella girl! Where are you?" I called out hoping that she would hear me. At best she would have some how gotten home and at worst she would have been attacked by some wild animal. Just that thought alone sent shivers down my spine. Though, Champ would be with her to protect her right? Right…although they could have split up like Vaughn and I. A trillion different thoughts went through my mind as I wandered aimlessly around the darkening jungle. In fact, I hadn't noticed how dark it was until then. It was so dark that I could barely see my own hand in front of my face as I lifted it up. How would I ever get out of here? More or less find Vaughn and the dogs? I was worried for the rough cowboy, was he okay on his own? Maybe splitting up wasn't the best idea…_

"_Agh!" I shouted in frustration as I stopped in place and nearly ripped the hair out of my own scalp. _'Stop thinking Chelsea, just stop.'_ My inner voice said as I let out a breath of air. "I'll make it through this and everything will be okay. Heck! Everyone will all be together tomorrow and smiling." Tomorrow…it was the 11__th__, and the day after that was Rina's birthday. At a time like this I began to calm myself by thinking about what to get her as I started to walk again. After a few more moments of aimlessly walking I grew frustrated because I honestly had no clue what sorts of things she would want for her birthday. The possibility of an amethyst necklace popped into my head…but then where would I get one?_

_Suddenly a large snapping noise and the sound of paws dashing along the jungle floor snapped me out of my thoughts. It was definitely the sound of small paws. Could it be Bella?! All too soon the barking could be heard and two figures burst through the bushes and dashed past me in a great hurry. For a moment I stood there speechless .That was definitely Bella and Champ. Why were they in such a hurry and where on earth were they going?! Just then a large scream of agony flitted through the air. It belonged to that of a male and I wondered if it was Vaughn. What was going on? Was he okay? _' oh my gosh Chelsea! Calm down! Vaughn is just fine, he's a big boy now.'_ Again the voice in my mind spoke attempting to calm me down. I took in a deep breath of air and thought for a moment. Oddly enough the scream sounded somewhat like Mark. But then, what was he doing in the jungle and screaming at that?! I hoped he was okay! Argh, too many things to think about! I began to pace, wondering what I should do now. Should I go look for Vaughn now? Or just follow the dogs?_

_Finally, I decided;, the dogs it was. As I turned to leave another sound flitted through my ears. It was the fait sound of a girl screaming and breathing heavily as she ran. What on earth was going on? I spun around to the opening only to find a figure burst through the bushes as the sound of a bear soon followed. _

"_EEE!!!" She screamed as I could faintly see her figure scramble up the tree. "Angry bear, angry bear angry bear!" The girl squealed as she climbed like a monkey. Not wasting a moment I scrambled up after her, not wishing to be bear food. "Eek!" She screamed again as she saw me approaching. _

"_I'm not gonna hurt you!" I assured her as I hoisted myself up higher and higher, finding different foot holes and branches to grab onto as I climbed. The girl paused and I'm pretty sure she looked down at me. _

"…_Chelsea?" She questioned. Okay that was odd, how did she know my name? I didn't respond. "It's Lanna!" She shouted down at me._

"_Oh my goddess! Lanna?! What in goddess' name are you doing HERE of all places?!" Honestly, I was completely shocked. _

"_I'll explain as we climb." The blonde said as she continued further up the tree. "So." She began, hoisting herself up. "To make a long story short." She jumped onto a higher tree branch as she spoke. "Denny and I got worried about you two and we went to look for you and we somehow got split up and I ran into a bear and disturbed it while it was hibernating."_

"_Good god Lanna! You're the only person I know who would wake a sleeping bear!" I grunted as I lifted myself up a couple more branches. At last we stopped when we were high enough up. There was more moonlight near the top so I could see her face better, the down side was that it was harder to see below. But honestly, she's the only one who would do something like that. Now that I had free hands I slapped my forehead. "jeez." I couldn't help but grumble._

"_I'm sorry." She laughed nervously as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head._

"_It's okay." A sigh escaped my lips and for a moment we were quite, listening to for the predator. _

"_You think he's still there?" Lanna whispered. Suddenly the tree began to shake and the bear began to growl at us. Oh boy it must have been angry._

_And that brought me to the present..._

"Throw something at it!"

"Lanna! I am _not_ going to throw something at an angry bear!"

"Then do _something _to get it away! I don't want to be stuck in this tree forever!" Lanna whined as she curled up tighter into a ball and clung to the tree we were in, like there was no tomorrow.

"Just calm down!" I told her as I thought over the situation. We needed a way to lure the bear away, but one of us would have to be bait and for some reason I knew that would be me. Sighing at the fact I began to slowly make my way down the tree.

"What do you think you're doing?! Are you insane?!" Lanna screamed at me as she leaned out further to watch me scramble down.

"I'm making a distraction! There is no way that we'll escape this thing if one of us doesn't lure it away first." I stated sounding so sure of myself at the time. However, that was the exact opposite of how I was feeling. At the time I had no plan what so ever or any sort of strategy, I was just going to wing it. I'd have to, given the amount of time I had. But then again people didn't call me a quick thinker for nothing. Lanna stayed silent for a moment, choosing her words carefully before she said anything. I knew that she knew that I had a point.

"J, just don't get yourself killed. If you do I won't forgive you!" She huffed stubbornly. Of course, that was so like Lanna. If she hadn't been sitting in a tree then she would have been crossing her arms to add to the stubborn attitude.

A smile graced my lips before I continued downwards into the dark abyss. Not knowing where the creature was, or what I was doing, just wishing for this all to end. As I got further down the tree I heard the faint scratching of bark and low frustrated grunts from the bear. So it was still there.

I sucked in a lung full of air and ever so carefully reached for a branch that led outward from the tree. Hands grasping it gently I swung myself over and, without a sound, lightly placed my feet on the ground. I was now to the left of the bear near, what I guessed to be, a patch of bushes. Okay so step one: Complete. I took a moment to smile for my accomplishment. Now…what do I do? Glancing around the dark jungle floor I happened to notice a rather large twig and decided to pick it up. If I chucked it at the angry bear then it would get angrier…so I would throw it into a patch of bushes.

Raising my arm, twig in hand, I threw it forward into the bushes and let out a sigh of relief when the animal turned its head and ran after the object. I waited a few moments before deciding that it was gone for good.

"All clear Lanna!" I called up to her happily. Well that had been easier than I thought.

"Uh…Chelsea…I, I, I,I…" The blonde whispered her voice quaking with what I assumed had to have been fear. What was she so nervous about? I turned to look up in the direction she was and called out happily, "What're you so worried about Lanna! He's gone! Now come down from there so we can find Vaughn and Denny."

"Chelsea…that's just it." Okay now I was confused.

"What's 'just it'?" I questioned putting emphasize on her words.

"Th, the bear…he's ri, right behind you." Again her voice was quaking with tremendous fear, what was she so- wait…did she just say the bear was behind me?

Ever so carefully I turned around on my heels, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. As I began to turn my eyes locked with dark hungry, angry ones. Oh shit…I was so dead. My pulse began to speed up as adrenaline rushed through me. For I knew if I made any sudden movement then I would surely become a snack.

The bear bore his teeth at me, saliva seeping through the cracks and making a light sound as it hit the ground. Then, even though I tried to stop myself and knew I shouldn't have done it, I let out a high-pitched scream and began to run.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHH!" Before I knew it my legs were running like there was no tomorrow. I had no clue as to where they were taking me, but it was somewhere. I leaped over bushes, stepped on branches, ran through thorns and somehow…somehow I ended up in exactly the same opening where Lanna was perched in a tree. Not knowing what else to do or where to go I did the only thing I could do; scream and go into a fetal position. I waited for the sharp pain to pierce through me when the bear attacked me, but oddly found none. Instead I heard the shrill of a male. I looked up; in the direction it had come from, and saw some sort of figure swinging through the trees. He reminded me of Tarzan. The only person I could think of was Shea. I had come to the jungle once before and met the jungle boy when I got lost. A huge sigh of relief escape my mouth as he tackled the thing to the ground. He was clearly experienced with fighting with animals. Boy-oh-Boy was I happy he was here. Not wanting to get in the way, or get hurt for that matter, I scrambled back up the tree and reached the point where Lanna was. From there I could hear the battle raging. Shea grunting and yelling, mixed with the sound of the bear growling and scraping its paws on the ground. Before long I heard a yelp come from the animal and took that as a sign that Shea had won. Wow, my hero-literally.

Completely flabbergasted Lanna turned to me, her mouth clearly hanging open, she questioned, "Who…who IS he?!!?" After asking that her expression changed to one of excitement and interest.

"Shea." I said proudly with a smile. "King of the jungle!" And for some reason I let out a small giggle at that.

"Wow, my hero!" Lanna sighed and then let out a small giggle herself. Through all our giggling an all to familiar voice rang through the air.

"Chelsea! Lanna is that you?"

"Denny?!" My blonde friend shouted downwards. From the way she said his name I could tell she wasn't only relieved but happy. Though, of course she would be terribly worried that her boyfriend went missing. Who wouldn't?

"Ya." He replied back, a cocky grin obviously evident across his lips. Man…why did he get so cocky all the time over the stupidest things? He was the stupidest guy I knew. "Vaughn's with me." Denny added in. All of a sudden my expression changed to the one Lanna was just wearing. I let out a quick sigh and a small smile instantly made its way across my lips. Stupid smile, why was it there?

"Vaughn?" I smiled even wider as I said his name.

"Ya…" He grunted and for some reason I could tell her was blushing and pulling down the rim of his hat. Denny whispered something to Vaughn at the moment and I could tell he didn't like it when Lanna and I heard the loud, 'ow man that hurt!' I giggled at that and instantly received a cool, "what're you laughing at," from Vaughn.

"Oh nothing." I sing sang as I began to scale down the tree, making sure not to fall or slip. Too late, as soon as I had my foot on a branch, the one I was holding instantly snapped and I began to fall backwards from a godly height. Frantically, I reached out for the branches that passed by me in an instant, but to no avail. As I plummeted I waited, waited for the crunching of bones or the wind to be knocked out of me when I collided with the ground.

However, it wasn't the hard ground that had broken my fall, nor the many branches that reached out at me, but arms, strong warm ones. Who was it though? Denny, Shea? Curious, I looked up in the darkness and noticed the eyes that shimmered lightly under the small rays of moonlight. They belonged to none other than Vaughn. For some stupid reason my cheeks got hot and I tried to open my mouth to tell him to put me down, but when I did, no words came out. We just looked at each other for a moment. His expression mimicked mine; shocked.

"Uh…" I mustered the small two-letter sound as I still looked at him. Goddess knew why the hell I couldn't break our eye contact, but I didn't.

"Ya…" He said, still holding my gaze. Slowly, but surely he set me down, my arms were wrapped around his neck for support, so as my feet touched the ground I let go instantly and then looked away. Finally my cheeks were cooling and I could talk.

"Thanks for the save, I would have been as flat as a pancake if you hadn't caught me!"

My normal cheery smile danced across my lips as I thanked him. Thank the goddess I was back to my regular self. Whatever had just happened between Vaughn and I would never be spoken of again! Actually I would completely erase the moment from my memory. From his chortle I could tell Vaughn was back to his regular self too.

"Well come on love birds!" Lanna said as her and Denny walked up together. I took a moment to look at Denny. Had he gained weight or had he always been that size? Maybe the dark was messing with my eyes? Then again it would be rude to ask right? I shrugged it off nonchalantly; some things are better left unknown.

Just then the forgotten Shea walked up to us and I turned to give him a gracious smile.

"Thanks so much for saving us from that bear Shea!"

"Ya, Chelsea would have DIED if you didn't save us like that. Is there anything we can do for you?" Lanna questioned as she took her turn to thank Shea. The cute jungle boy paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not he needed anything, or would be fine with just thanks. Finally he nodded. "Oh goody!" The pop star said clapping her hands together happily. "I would have done something for you, even if you said you didn't need anything. I'm Lanna by the way." She stuck out a hand in all her excitement and Shea studied it before placing his own in her palm and shaking it. The first time I had met Shea he didn't know what a hand shake was so I had to tell him. I had told him what some other human greetings were. If people were familiar with one another they sometimes greeted each other with a kiss or hug.

"I…I…I want a." Shea began as he turned to look at me, dropping Lanna's hand. I smiled, wondering what sort of thing the jungle boy could possibly want. "A kiss, from Chelsea." He finished. Before the words could sink in, I stood there still smiling and replied happily with a, "sure!" Then as it sunk in I wished I had taken it back. "A-actually, umm is there something else you want instead?" Now I had felt bad, but I wasn't the sort of person to go around kissing just anyone. Actually there was only one person who I had kissed in my 21 years…well no…two, but the second was sort of kind of an accident. Anyways, that's for later.

"I, I don't want anything else." Shea admitted as a frown spread across his lips. When he did this he looked like a puppy who had just been kicked and I couldn't muster the strength to say no. I had a weak will for cute things/people.

"Well you can't have it." Vaughn suddenly said as he stepped into the conversation. Actually, I had completely forgotten that he was there because he was so silent- like Denny. But then…why did Vaughn have any say anyways?

"…." Shea didn't say anything, he only glared at Vaughn with an intensity I had never seen before and for some godly reason Vaughn was glaring at him just as intensely. What was going on here?

"Vaughn…" I said breaking the tension between the two as they both turned to look at me.

"What?" He mumbled in an angry tone.

I hated when he spoke in that tone to me. It was rude. "You can't tell me what to do." I stated, placing both hands on my hips.

"Yes I can." The cowboy argued crossing his arms over his chest. My eyebrow arched at his previous statement. Where does he get off? Like seriously.

"Who gave you the RITE to tell me what I can and can not do?" My voice grew, as did my anger. Honestly, why was he acting so over protective?

"Fine then! Go on and kiss your jungle boy!" He urged as his voice rose as well. I could see his hands tighten against he clothed skin. Letting a smirk work its way across my lips I replied coolly, "Fine then I will." And with that I pulled Shea forward and lightly kissed his cheek. He never said where right? _'You're a smart one there Chelsea.' _Again, that inner voice had returned, I must have been insane.

As soon as I pulled away I could see a cute smile on Shea's face as his hand went to lightly touch his cheek. "So that's a kiss." He laughed happily. "Thank you Chelsea!" And with that the jungle boy left back to his home in the jungle.

I turned around ready to leave, but ended up bumping into a very angry Vaughn's chest. As I looked up our eyes met again and this time he was pissed off. Inwardly I cowered in fear, but if I showed him that sort of expression then he would get cocky like Denny…Speaking of which…the two seemed to have left. Eager to leave as well, I sidestepped to the right, only to be blocked by Vaughn. When I tried the left he moved there too. Then I did something I learned in basketball a few years ago, I faked the left then swerved right and thought I had made it past him when his hand suddenly grasped my wrist with such a force it caused me to wince. In an instant my back was up against a tree and Vaughn was in front me…looking at me with an expression I had never seen before.

It was intimidating, yet alluring…and I…I wanted to be closer to him for some reason. I couldn't stop looking at him as he inched closer, until our noses were nearly touching.

"Sometimes, you make me so angry I just want to scream." He whispered hotly, his breath tickling my face. As much as I wanted to say something, my lips wouldn't open and I couldn't make a sound, any sound at all. My breath got caught in my throat as his eyes became sharper and gentler. He had some sort of aura about him that reeled me in, made me feel weak, yet safe. It was horrible and I wanted to escape it, yet I wanted to stay like this. The way he looked right then, the way his face was inches away, the way his breath tickled my face every time he breathed out, it made me want to…want to kiss him.

My eyes found his lips. They were tempting…

'_You know you want to kiss him.'_

'No, no I don't!'

'_Then why are you looking at his lips? Why are you thinking like this.'_

' I am not looking at his lips! Thinking like what!'

'_You can't lie to me, I know everything you think.'_

Finally, regaining some control and shaking the voice I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by Vaughn as he spoke again.

"Next time, don't do things that make me angry, or I might do something…something you won't like, something I'll regret." His voice was filled with a sadness I didn't know he possessed and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. There was so much I didn't know about him, that I wanted to…so much to be discovered.

After that said, he released his grip on my wrists and turned to leave. Instinctively I stepped forward and grabbed the bottom of the back of his shirt, tugging on it lightly. He stopped and turned his head around, that same sadness on his face. "Hmn?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. At that time I said the only words that came to my mind.

"Sorry…"

He turned around more, so he was completely facing me, and I looked up at him as he did so. An odd sort of gentle smile graced his lips. This was another side I had never seen of him. "You're forgiven." His voice was a low soft sad whisper that nearly made me want to cry. Where had all this sadness come from? How long had he been able to muster such a heartbreaking expression for? It made my heart wrench at the thought. "Don't look like that." He said again, kindly, as he placed a hand on my cheek. I shut my eyes, thinking that he was going to hit me. Instead Vaughn tenderly lifted my face up and I opened my eyes to see that same soft, painful smile. "Won't you smile like you always do."

I nodded, not knowing what to say at a time like this, and the two of us walked out of the jungle. Some sort of peace built between us. I had yet to figure out Vaughn's past and why…why he could wear that kind of heart wrenching expression.

'_Vaughn…what happened to you?'_

**Sabrina's POV**

"_Mark!" My voice echoed through the night air as I saw him go down, his back making a loud sound as it hit the ground. He was out for the count. Without hesitating I ran over to him, worried out of my mind. I looked him over frantically, spotting several severe wounds. Two on his shoulders, a few cuts across his face and one deep vital wound just below his heart. It looked as if it trailed down to the end of his rib cage. That must have been painful. _

_The wolf still there, bearing its bloody fangs, I turned and stood up to look at it. Even though I was scared out of my mind I had to protect Mark. There was no way this stupid dog was getting my friend. I reached for a branch near by and stepped forward, my brow furrowed in genuine anger. "Stay away from Mark, you, you, you beast!" My voice was quaky, but at least I got my point across. I took another step forward, the sharp end of the stick closer to the wolf. Oddly enough, it didn't attack me or lunge forward when it could have. Why was it so scared? Not knowing what to do I began to swing the stick around in attempt to hit it. Wow, this was incredibly pathetic and if it had been a person I was trying to hurt they would have been laughing at me by now._

_Tired of waiting to see what I would do, the wolf took a step forward, causing me to step back. It took another step, as did I, and we continued in this odd dance for a few moments, before it decided to lunge. I somehow managed to duck down, avoiding the collision of the wolf. I was still alive. Sweat began to gather in the palms of my hands as I grew more nervous as to what it would do next. It was like waiting for the world to end. At the thought of being attacked my heart began to speed up. "Calm down, Calm down…" I told myself as I breathed in and out slowly._

_Then all too soon the wolf lunged again, this time I didn't have a chance to duck. Its piercing eyes locked with my frightful ones as I watched the whole thing in slow motion. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two shadowy figures burst through the bushes and hit the wolf off to the side._

_My mind was a blur as I watched the motion going on. All I could hear was the barking and the snarling and the growling and the ripping. Were the figures the missing dogs? No, it couldn't be…well maybe. I shook myself, trying to regain composure and then remembered Mark. My friend who just so happened to be bleeding to death on the jungle floor. Frantically, I rushed over to him. My mind full of worry I knelt down beside him and searched for his pulse in his neck………………….nothing… I held up his hand and checked his wrist…. Nothing…. had he stopped breathing?! I placed my ear to his mouth, waiting, listening for his breath. He couldn't die now! He just couldn't! Mark was too good of a friend to me, if he died, if he died then…_

_A shock of fear surged through me. What could I do? How can I make him breath again? I won't let him die. I don't want him to die! A small tear trickled down the side of my cheek, falling off my chin and landing lightly on Mark's cheek. Then, I did the only thing I could do to give him air. I tilted his head back, opened his mouth, pinched his nose and carefully pressed my lips to his, breathing into his mouth, giving him air. 'Mark, you can't die, Mark I won't let you die here.' I thought to myself as more hot bubbly tears rolled down my cheeks. _

_After a couple breaths I lifted my head and placed my hands on his chest, beginning to push down hard in order to get his heart beating again. The blood from his wounds now covered my hands, but that didn't matter, so long as he could live. _

Moments later I heard the sound of voices and turned my head to see none other then: Denny, Lanna, Chelsea and Vaughn walk into the clearing.

"Sabrina!?" They questioned upon seeing me. Not being able to contain myself anymore I burst into a fit of tears. They stung my cheeks as they rolled down.

"What's wrong?!" Chelsea questioned running over.

"I, I, I'm sorry, I tried….I tried…but but…he's." I sniffed and attempted to talk properly. They wouldn't understand me if I was choking on my sobs like this. "He's dead!" My voice came out in broken sobs and I began to cry even harder. For the first time in my life I knew what it was like to cry for someone. I still couldn't believe it….my friend….he was dead….and I couldn't do anything, anything at all to save him.

* * *

**A/N:**_Dun, Dun, Dun!_

_Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was kinda depressing, and I hadn't wanted to write about Vaughn's past until later chapters, but I guess it just kinda came out that way. I'm still worrying about whether or not I should have had that moment between V and C, but I guess I'll keep it. ;P_

_Oh and I want to thank my bud Tony for the Denny in a bear costume idea. Pure genius. I hadn't wanted this chapter to be so long, but it just ended up this way. I really hope it kept all my readers amused/interested. Please R&R again you guys._

_Well I gotta go, going shopping in Quebec. ;) [ Man it is awesome here, it looks like parts of Old Europe with the buildings and everything. I'll be sure to begin writing the next chapter when I have more free time tonight. ]_

_For the next chapter I'll take the time to reply to everyone w_ho reviews!!


	7. Thinking of you

_Thinking of you_

**A/N:**_ Heh and I'm back with another chapter! So umm last time we left off Chelsea and Lanna got chased by a bear, Shea saved them and then Vaughn and Denny came up, and oh Mark's dead…or is he? xD_

_Anyways please R&R again, I love them and they make me write faster. I have a general idea of where this chapter is going, but it may end up completely different. Well enjoy! Oh, there isn't really any Chelsea or Sabrina or Denny and Lanna in this chapter. But there's Vaughn and some people from his past, Mark, Gray, Claire and Mary! :D Woo for them!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters, just the ideas for the stories. ;)_

**Pairings: **_ClairexGray, Vaughnx??? And a tiinnnyy bit of MarkxSabrina_

**Mark's POV**

_-Those who have lived a good life do not fear death, but meet it calmly, and even long for it in the face of great suffering. But those who do not have a peaceful conscience, dread death as though life means nothing but physical torment. The challenge is to live our life so that we will be prepared for death when it comes._

_-Unknown_

_It was an odd feeling, being consumed by the black for so long that it became your best friend, your comrade. It was soothing, yet frightful, for there wasn't the slightest hint of light. No one was there. Waves upon waves of darkness continuously tossed me around. I was floating in a sea of black, not knowing my direction nor my destination. Not knowing when it was going to end or when it began, just knowing…just knowing that I was moving…breathing…living in some sort._

The smell of the salty wind mixed with the sound of the dancing waves surrounded me. Faintly, I could hear the cry of birds and feel the wind as it blew through my hair. The water droplets from the sea gently hit my face, and at last I opened my eyes ever so slightly. My eyelids had felt as if someone had stuck a pound of lead on each, or felt as if they were glued shut. Seeing the light stream in from the sun caused me to close them again. It was a harsh light, but welcoming at the same time. Finally, I managed to open them all the way. Taking a look around at my surroundings it seemed almost as if I was on the deck of a ship. Busy buff men were working around, yelling out commands to the more scrawny looking ones. The floors of what I presumed to be the boat were completely wood and had ropes and other objects I hadn't seen before scattered around. As I took in the sights one question popped into my head. 'What in goddess' name am I doing on a ship?'

At first it seemed as if I were completely invisible to the people that passed by, but as I began to shift some sailors would take notice of me and smile. Their smiles were ones of sympathy and I didn't understand why. Why did they feel the need to look at me like that?

Tired of lying down on my back, and wishing to get up and stretch my legs I sat up, only to be introduced with a sudden pain surging through my rib cage. I inhaled sharply as my hand went to the spot. Oddly enough it felt what seemed to be like, the material of bandages. But, why was I bandaged? I moved up a bit more, slower this time, but still an immense pain darted through me, causing my stomach to clench and my lungs to tighten. I couldn't help but wince at the feeling. "Ugh.." I groaned, as my head suddenly became light and my vision blurry.

"You really are weak." A gruff yet somewhat familiar voice said. Where had I heard that voice before? In a dream? My head hurt just thinking about it. It seemed like the world began to turn and my stomach turned with it. Not being able to contain the feeling, I turned to the side and threw up whatever I had eaten the day before along with…blood? Oh goddess what was going on here? Why on earth was I spewing blood? I let out a groan of agony as I clutched my tight, empty stomach and tried to regain myself. "Whoa, are you uh…okay?" Again it was that same voice. I still couldn't muster enough strength to turn my head, but I could cope with nodding, and I did just that.

"Ugh…y,ya I'm fine." I tried as I smiled weakly. There was no reason someone else should be worrying about me. The faint sound of footsteps approaching told me that the person who I was talking to was coming closer. Vision blurry, I turned to look at him and saw that he wore a lot of dark colors. He was fairly tall and had…white hair? Was I talking to an old man or something? "Uh, who are you?" I questioned, rubbing my eyes to help clear my vision. As a reply I got a small chuckle.

"You can't see eh?" The guy asked coming closer to the pile of animal food bags I was lying on.

"Notta, sorry." I apologized then gritted my teeth as it hurt to talk.

"S'kay. Anyways it's Vaughn." Vaughn? As in_ the_ Vaughn? The Vaughn that would constantly try to piss me off and was rude to just about everyone on the island? Why was he being friendly?

"Oh…" Was about all I could muster, for I was genuinely shocked. "Umm so what's going on anyways? Why am I on a ship? Where am I going? How come you're here too and what all happened since I was last conscious?" The questions flew out of my mouth at light speed and from the annoyed grumble I could tell it was definitely 'the' Vaughn.

Sitting down, he looked out at the vast sea that sparkled under the sun as we moved along with the dancing waves. "Where to begin…" I heard him mumble to himself as he pulled down the rim of the hat. My vision was getting better the more I kept my eyes open.

"Okay." Vaughn said as he began to answer my questions. "First off you're on a ship because we're heading to Mineral town so you can see a doctor. I'm here because I have business there and I somehow got volunteered to look after you while you're injured. As for all that happened since you were last conscious…well." He took in a deep breath and leaned back on his elbows looking at the marshmallow clouds that decorated the vast blue sky. "Sabrina filled me in so I'll tell you what she told me…but it's long." He seemed to shift uncomfortably at the 'long' part. Vaughn was never a talker; in fact he's never talked this much to me unless he was trying to aggravate me in some sort of way. It was kind of funny actually so I let out a weak chuckle, which I completely regretted once I felt my ribs begin to burn again.

Then Vaughn began with his shortened version of the re-cap. "You and Sabrina went to look in the jungle. You got attacked by a wolf, and you stupidly-" He put emphasize on the 'stupidly' part- "fought it back. Then you went unconscious, and you stopped breathing and your heart stopped beating, so Sabrina tried to save you. It helped, but we had to call Maribelle in a rush. She used to be a nurse, so she helped out. Then as soon as the night ferry came we caught it to take you to see a good doctor and, here you are." He let out a sigh of relief at the fact that he wouldn't have to talk much anymore, and since I couldn't say much either, it would be a quite trip.

I smiled politely like I usually did when I wanted to thank someone; this one was weaker though. "Thanks." After saying the simple word I slowly lay back down, deciding that rest would be best right now. And soon, the serene sleep caught up to me. The gulls began to fade and the warm sun tickled my face as I shut my eyes and fell soundly asleep.

**

"Hey, wake up already." I could hear Vaughn's voice break through my peaceful dream, and I immediately sat up. The pain of my wound caught up with me in an instant and my hand clutched the spot.

"Ugh." I groaned as I went to stand up. Suddenly I felt my arm being lifted over someone's shoulders to give me support. To my great surprise it was Vaughn.

"Mention this to no one." He said, his voice murderous.

"I won't I won't." I assured him. Every guy had his own image to keep and Vaughn's was certainly not a soft guy who helped out others whenever they needed it, so I could keep quite.

He helped me off the boat and down the dock as I limped along, my leg hurting from the pain in my side. Everything connects right?

"Vaughn. Can we stop for a sec?" I questioned reaching out for a wooden wall that just so happened to be right beside me. The beach was nice at this time of day. It was still the afternoon, seeing as how we had left in the night and I had taken a short nap. The sand looked so nice that I wanted to go and roll around in it, had it not been for my wound I would have done exactly that.

"Fine." The grumpy cowboy grumbled in annoyance as he leaned against the wall.

"You know," I began, leaning against the wall myself. "I'm surprised that we can still make it across the ocean like that when it's winter, it's pretty warm here too."

"Ya." Vaughn replied, pulling down the rim of his hat. "It's like Florida." A smirk graced his lips and I was figuring that he remembered something about going to Florida. I shrugged it off nonchalantly and pushed myself off the wall, eager to get to the clinic now.

Like before, Vaughn helped me along. As we reached the clinic doors he turned too look at me. "We're leaving tonight, if you can meet me at the ranch at the end of that road-" He pointed to the street at the end. "- Then we can go back to the ferry. You better be there by 6, or else." He warned and with that Vaughn had left.

Not wasting a moment, I slowly opened the clinic door; bells rang as I did so. As I walked in, a young lady with short light brown hair looked up from the counter. "Dr. Trent is waiting for you." She smiled pleasantly. "You can go in there to see him." She pointed to a white curtain. I limped over to it, not wanting to tear open my wound anymore. It hurt enough already. As I stepped past the curtain, none other than doctor Trent looked up at me.

"Ah, Mark. I've been expecting you. Long time no see eh?" I nodded weakly in response just wishing to get this done and over with. Being in hospitals or any sort of medical building creeped me out. Maybe it was the smell of the sterilization needles or the medicine, or the white, but whatever it was gave me the chills. The doctors themselves were normally friendly, but when they went into their 'zone' even that made me uncomfortable.

After what seemed like hours the doctor had finally disinfected my wounds and stitched me up good. I was lucky; if I had lost any more blood then I could have died. I'd have to thank Sabrina big time for helping to save my life. The poor girl, she was probably worrying her head off; she was a good friend. I smiled to myself and checked my watch as I exited the building. "2:30" It read. That meant that I still had time to waste, and why not waste it looking around?

Shortly after deciding to wander around aimlessly I came to a large stone looking building. It almost looked like one of those rounded pillars from a castle. Its gray stone contrasted its blue pointed roof making it stick out. I took a look at the sign near the front of the building, which just so happened to be sitting near a small wooden fence. "Library. Open from 10am-4pm, Closed Mondays." A library eh? Well why not? I shrugged to myself and walked down the small pebble path until I reached the large wooden door. It was Wednesday so it meant that it should be open. Who knows, maybe I'd find a book I liked? Maybe a good mystery or adventure. I smiled at the thought. Since it was winter I wasn't helping Chelsea out as much as usual, so I normally got bored. A good read would keep me entertained.

As I walked in a set of bells rang. What was it with the town's people and having bells on their doors? When I stepped in I noticed that no one was there. It was open and it was Wednesday. Was I not supposed to be here?

"Hello?" I called out, as I took a few more steps into the large building. There was a desk sitting in front of me cluttered with books and papers and pens and pencils. Wow, the person sitting there was sure a slob, I couldn't help but think that as I looked around some more. To my left there were some tables and comfy looking chairs. Then of course-since it was a library- there were shelves upon shelves of books. "Neat." I smiled walking over to them.

Suddenly I heard a yell come from upstairs followed by the sound of objects hitting the floor. I wheeled around on my heels and started heading towards them. _'Is someone up there?' _I thought to myself as I stood there for a moment. There was only one way to find out. I bounded up the steps, taking two at a time and my eyes became wide with shock as I saw a bookshelf beginning to fall at that very moment. Not wasting another second I ran over, my hands out in front of me in attempt to keep the large wooden shelf up. At the time I hadn't realized that at my feet was a girl looking up at me with large onyx eyes, water growing in the corners. Was this the source of the yell? No wonder she was frightened.

The weight began to grow as my arms began to weaken. Somehow congregating the strength I shoved the shelf back up and pulled the girl out of the way. Not a moment too soon either, because once we had moved the bookshelf came tumbling down again, books littering the already cluttered floor. I looked at the girl beside me. She was kind of mousy looking with cute onyx eyes, big round glasses and raven hair that seemed to be falling out of a braid at the time. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the sight. Soon after I began to laugh she let out some giggles of her own.

"Thank you." She said with a sort of demureness about her.

My smile grew, as I replied, "No problem Jeez you sure made a mess up here."

"Well." She began, still giggling slightly. "I was just doing some cleaning." She stood up and dusted herself off, as did I. "Not a lot of people come to the library." The girl explained as she begun to pick up some books around her feat and put them in a pile on a nearby desk.

Curious, I tilted my head to the side. "Why? I mean the library is such a great place, I wish we had one where I live." She looked at me, a gentle smile on her face as she said her next line.

"I appreciate that…." She paused for a moment. Was she thinking about what to call me?

"Mark." I offered.

"I appreciate that Mark. So how can I help you today? You've already saved my life." The girl stated as she scooped up some more books. At the time I had begun to help her clean up too. I couldn't think of anything that she could help me with and was about to say that as soon as my stomach let out a large grumble. The mousy girl looked up at me, her eyes wide at first before she began to laugh and I couldn't help but join her. "Why don't we go for lunch? You've saved me so I'll repay you."

"Oh, no, you, you don't have to uh…" Shit…I didn't know her name so I paused, hoping she would tell me.

"Mary." She offered.

"Well Mary, you don't have to buy me lunch, but I wouldn't mind some company. I'll help you clean up this mess later too." I said looking around at the messy place. There was no way that she could clean up the whole second floor. It had loads of books on the floor and a heavy collapsed bookshelf to add to the mess.

"Sounds good." She agreed as we headed down the stairs to the first floor. We walked out the door, talking about whatever. For some reason, when I looked at her, her smile, her personality…I couldn't help but think of Sabrina. She had saved my life…I couldn't wait to see her and thank her again…at that moment I felt something when I thought of her…but what was it…?

**Vaughn's POV**

"Old man."

"Arrogant child."

"Old man."

"Arrogant child."

Yes, that's right. At the moment my Grandfather- Saibara- and I were having a deadly staring contest. After leaving Mark to his business I decided to drop by the shop, only to be called a nuisance. Thus we began a bet, if I won this deathly match then my grandfather would buy me dinner, if I lost then I would be set to work.

The second hand on the clock ticked by, as our gazes never left the other. My deep violet eyes were locked with his of hazel. I was going to win this competition. The reason I came back to town wasn't to do extra work but was to sell more animals to Barley.

"Hey boy, who's that I see behind you?" Saibara questioned, his gaze still on mind. I couldn't help but chortle. He thought he could fool me like that? Well he should think again. "Hmn, long brown hair and sapphire eyes. I haven't seen her around before." As soon as he said the description the first one that popped in my mind was Chelsea. Chelsea was here? And standing right behind me?!

"Why are you here?!" I shouted as I turned around, completely forgetting about my staring contest. To my great shock, no one was behind me; taking a look around the shop I realized that there was only Gray, my grandfather and I. So the old man had tricked me. "Grandfather…." I seethed, my teeth clenched. The old man was smiling triumphantly, before he let out a few laughs.

"You actually fell for it!" He said, his eyes closing in sheer laughter. At that moment I had the strong urge to smuck the man on the head, but I knew better than to do that to grandfather. "Here." He said handing me a hammer, as he seemed to calm down from his laughing fit. I looked at it with a questioning look.

"What the heck is this for?" It was a hammer, what was I supposed to do with it in the shop.

"I think." Gray said, joining our conversation as he walked over to us, wiping his oily hands on a cloth. "Grandfather wants you to go to the mines, and bring us back some ore." The blonde said adjusting the rim of his hat.

Again, my look was questioning as I waited for him to extrapolate. Gray let out a low sigh of frustration. "I'll go with you and show you what I mean." He said picking up another hammer off of Saibara's counter. I shrugged.

"Fine with me." Gray was a cool guy, so I didn't mind hanging out with him. It was funny because we were alike in so many ways. Our horrible pasts, our attitudes, grandfather taking us both in, our interests, these were all things we had in common. At one point he used to argue with people and detest them as much as I did. Well, it's not that I didn't like _them; they_ just didn't like _me_. When Gray met Claire his whole life changed, including the part about people.

"Hey." The blonde blacksmith started as we passed a wooden house accompanied by trees. At the moment we were walking down a dirt path and I had no clue as to where he was leading me. Nonetheless, I turned to look at him.

"Ya?" My voice was curious yet calm. What was he going to say?

"Do you…" He began, but seemed to shy away and decided to play with the rim of his hat. He cleared his throat again in attempt to ask me whatever he had to ask. "Do you have someone?" Gray finished, seeming relieved that he had gotten out the question. We were now in some sort of clearing with a waterfall to our right and hot spring to our left. It was neat here; we didn't have anything like this on the island.

"Someone?" I questioned, not exactly sure what he meant by it.

"Well." Gray coughed again as we entered some sort of cave-, which I was guessing, was the mine. "You know how I have Claire and all…basically, I'm asking if you uh, have a girl yet." I stopped in place, his words sinking in immediately and I didn't answer, I didn't want to, because I knew that he knew what I was going to say. "Vaughn, listen." He spoke up again, sensing that I wasn't willing to answer him anytime soon. "The past is the past, why don't you forget about her and move on? You can't let her stop you from having a life." Now he was bringing up my past…he was talking about _her_-_Jessica_- the one who had made me loose all emotions relating to love.

I let out a sigh as I walked in the door, completely exhausted from my day. It had been a hectic one. School, then work work work. Every day was the same; it had begun to get boring. The only good thing was that I had finally been able to escape the clutches of my father. I still went to school and everything and I honestly don't know why. I guess it was for my mother, so she could be proud that I was still going and doing well.

"_Vaughn!" I heard my name being called as I walked in my bedroom to find a gorgeous woman with long slender legs, a pale complexion and hair the colour of night sky sitting on my bed. Her eyes were a light gentle green that caused me to smile whenever I looked at them. This girl was my current girlfriend, and I loved her more than anything and everything. Ever since I had left my father she had been there. She had listened to my horrible past and helped me get over it. This girl was different from other girls. She was the sort of energetic out going one who would never let anything get her down. From time to time she could be a bit of a tomboy, but that was more a reason to love her. _

"_Hey." I smiled gently as I lay down beside her. _

"_So how was your day?" she smiled sweetly at me, her lips looking tempting. Not being able to resist I sat up and claimed her lips in a light kiss._

"_It just got a heck of a lot better." She smiled at me and stood up. _

"_Lets go somewhere!" Her smile was nearly as bright as her eyes as she said so. My look became quizzical. What could she mean? Being able to understand why I was looking at her that way, she reached for my hands and pulled me up. "Like on a date or something. Dinner, my treat."_

_Again a soft smile graced my lips as I looked at the lovable girl before me. "Fine, Jess, but you really don't have to pay." Her lips instantly turned into a pout and I knew that she would get her way with this, because who could resist such a cute face. "Okay, okay if you really want to." I really did have such a weak will it was pathetic. In three years I had changed so much and it was all because of her._

_Things continued like this for us for another year, until one time when I got back from work. I walked in the apartment in a hurry. In another twenty minutes I had to go to my other job so tonight would be hectic. As I opened the door to our apartment I was greeted with the sound of moans. My deep violet eyes instantly shot open in realization. The only other person who had a key to the apartment was Jessica… that meant she was with someone else, not me, another guy. She was playing me, two timing me…but she didn't seem like the sort of girl. My stomach twisted into a tight knot of hurt and I felt like my heart was going to stop on me._

_My first hit the wall out of pure anger. So many thoughts ran through my mind but one in particular stuck out above the rest. "Why?" Why would she do such a thing? As the sound of my first hitting the wall echoed through the small room the moaning stopped and then I could hear voices. "I think he's home." The first belonged to Jessica. _

"_So what? Come on baby! Who cares?" The second belonged to an unknown voice, definitely a guy. I couldn't stop myself. My teeth clenched in anger and my fists balled up out of frustration. How could I have let this happen? Without a moment's hesitation I walked around the house, a bag in hand as I began to pack my things. It was clearly evident that I wasn't wanted here. _

"_Vaughn?" Jessica questioned as she peered through a crack in the door, blanket around here. I stormed past her, into the room and dumped my clothes in another bag, not even bothering to look at the guy she was with. It didn't matter any more. My life sucked anyways. Who was I to think that I could be happy for once in my god damn life? "Vaughn, I'm sorry." She said reaching out to me as I walked past her again. _

"_Sorry?" I snapped, turning around only to glare at her. Those gentle green eyes I had once come to love had now betrayed me. "If you were sorry then why did you do it?" She opened her mouth to speak, but I didn't let her. "You know what? I don't care anymore. I'm normally not one to complain, but I have had to put up with enough shit in my life and I finally thought that I could be happy because of you, but hey! I guess I was wrong. It was bound to end up like this, but I'm through. I'll live, and I'll do it with out you." That being said I turned around, my bags in each hand as I headed towards the door. As the door shut behind me I could hear Jessica's broken sobs. Good, she should cry. She deserved it…didn't she?_

_I stormed across the parking lot until I reached my car. Angrily, I threw my bags in the passenger seat and walked around to the driver's side. I still couldn't get over it. She never seemed like that sort of girl to me, but I guess things aren't always, as they seem. I wasn't sure if I was more upset about the fact or angry. She had betrayed me, gone with another guy right under my nose…and I didn't know. In attempt to drown out my sorrows I turned on the music. For the first time in awhile I began to cry silently to myself. My breath would get caught in my throat as the silent tears fell more heavily. The engine roaring began to sooth me as I drove along, not really knowing where to go or what to do. For the first time in awhile I was lost…it was like the emotions from the past where all coming back to me at once, suffocating me, choking me. Soon my vision became blurry and I knew…I knew that I could never escape…_

"Vaughn…Vaughn I'm sorry." Gray's voice of concern brought me back from my past. It seemed that lately I had been thinking a lot. I shook my head; thinking like this was not good for me.

"It's okay…" I assured him, and it was the truth. She was another memory of the past; I had to move on eventually even if it hurt. "I…I don't think I have anyone." Honestly, I was unsure of myself. Did I have someone?

"You don't _think _you do?" Gray questioned as he smashed a rock, picking up the ore it revealed as he turned to face me, his eyebrow arched in curiosity. Nonchalantly I shrugged.

"I don't have a girlfriend." I replied, as I copied him by smashing some of the rocks. Guess this was mining. Man did Gray do this everyday? No wonder he was really fit.

"Well." He grunted as he smashed another boulder. "Do you have someone you're interested in?" There he goes again with the love questions. Jeez, why was he asking about that stuff anyways?

"How do you know…" I began, moving to smash another stone. "If you're interested in someone?" At that Gray froze what he was doing and turned to look at me agape. Had I asked something wrong? Why was he looking at me like that? He adjusted the rim of his hat and let out a nervous cough.

"Umm, well…" He seemed to struggle in his reply and I didn't blame him, it was a tough question. "You know, when you look at a girl and you think 'wow she's cute.' Or you like being around her and stuff…I don't know how to explain it jeez." He grumbled getting back to work, clearly embarrassed. As his words sunk in I thought for a moment. Did I have someone? Would I ever have someone? Only time could tell.

Claire's POV

Tuesday, Winter 10th. /pm/

_Dear Claire,_

_I hope everything is going good for you and Gray. Things are going pretty good here, asides from Mark being attacked by wolves, we managed to find the dogs and everyone has calmed down now. Congrats on winning the competition by the way, next year Bella and I will win for sure though, so watch out! I don't know when this letter will get to you, but if they transport mail on the ship then it should arrive some time tomorrow- because I'm writing this later at night, it helps to calm my nerves. Well before I start babbling I better end the letter soon. Just wondering when you'll come visit again, I'd like it if we could get to be good friends. If you ever find the time don't hesitate to give me a call._

_1-xxx-xxx-xxx._

Sincerely Chelsea

A gentle smile graced my lips as I set down the letter Chelsea had written me the night before. I wasn't sure how exactly she had managed to get it on the ship when it left with Vaughn and Mark, but it didn't really matter. Chelsea and I had the same thoughts about being friends. I smiled again, she was a nice person and I was glad that I had met her when I did. The reason I took a liking to her was because of the way her and Vaughn acted. It was exactly how Gray and I were before we had fallen in love and gotten married. Maybe, just maybe she could turn Vaughn around and make him smile for real. I had heard the stories of his past from Gray and I honestly felt bad for Vaughn. The most that I could do for him was offer him a place to stay and keep him company along side my husband. Would the poor guy ever find love again? It was such a great thing…but then I noticed something the day I had met Chelsea. It was just after she had asked me if I were married. The look she gave me when I thought of him…it was one of shock. To me, it seemed like there was more than Chelsea than met the eye, but I'd just have to ask her when I went to visit her another time.

Getting up from my couch, I walked over to my calendar to see all what I had planned on Wednesdays and Thursdays. For the next couple weeks I didn't have anything planned. My eyes scanned over the entire calendar and landed on one particular day. "Winter 14th, thanksgiving festival." Last year, Vaughn had hung around our house, annoying us with nothing to do because he didn't have any business. Initially Gray and I had planned to do something just the two of us, but had to take in a stray, maybe this year we could convince him to visit Chelsea. And who knew, maybe it would end up well? I smiled to myself at the thought. Normally I could convince Vaughn to do things…well more like threaten, but that's not the point.

I giggled happily as I skipped over to the kitchen, eager to whip up some dinner. When the boys came home they would most likely be hunger. I stole a glance at the clock near my cabinet. '5:00', it read. That was surprising, normally Gray and Vaughn would have been home by now. I shrugged it off as I pulled out some pots and pans. Whatever, they were probably doing guy stuff now, so it didn't really matter.

Within an hour I had somehow managed to come up with a 4-course dinner. First there was a light salad, then a small bowl of miso soup followed by curry rice for the main dish and to top it off; Caramel strawberry cheesecake for desert. Once I set the table I heard the sound of footsteps approaching and low grumbling voices. It was definitely the men; they both spoke low and tended to mumble often.

"Hello!" I greeted with a wide smile as they walked in the door, wiping their boots off on the matt. The thing I liked about Mineral town is that there wasn't normally a lot of snow compared to other places. This winter had been a warm one with little snow, but I still couldn't grow any crops. The island where Chelsea and Vaughn were however, seemed to have tons of snow and I just couldn't get over it. Oh well, less snow and water to clean off the floor.

"Hey." They both greeted me, as they turned towards me stopping their previous conversation. "What's for dinner?" Both said in unison. After saying so they both turned to look at the other, an ironic smile on their faces. Yes, Gray and Vaughn were definitely related.

"Salad, Miso soup, Curry rice and Caramel strawberry Cheesecake." Just saying it made my mouth begin to water. As the two guys walked in they discarded their hats and light jackets then took their seats at the table.

"Seems like you're feeding a whole army." Gray said, upon looking at the meal. I just smiled happily.

"I figured you guys would've been hungry." I took my seat beside Gray and opposite Vaughn. "Oh Vaughn, how's Chelsea?" I questioned as we began to eat our mini feast. He looked at me, fork full of salad midway to his open mouth. His eyes were wide with shock.

"How, how should I know?" He coughed as a light blush arose in his cheeks. I smirked; this would be amusing.

"You are her boyfriend and all so you know I-"

"Hold on a minute!" Vaughn shouted cutting in. "Who said anything about me being her boyfriend?!" His tone was completely panicky. Oh so now he was getting upset about the topic. How adorable. I couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. "Wh- what's so funny?" Vaughn stammered, his face becoming even brighter. He searched for the rim of his hat but to no avail.

"Oh nothing, just you two sure act like you're going out." I replied slyly with a wink. If there was one thing I enjoyed the most about letting Vaughn stay at our house it was getting him upset. He got so worked up over a lot of things, well in my opinion at least.

"We do not! I don't like Chelsea okay?" Vaughn said moving onto his bowl of soup. I had no clue how he had managed to eat his salad so fast, but he did.

"Okay, so then if I told you that there's a snow storm on the island and she might be in danger, you wouldn't care?" I dared as I leaned on my elbow. His shoulders tensed and he placed his spoon down in his bowl. Slowly, he looked up at me, his eyes serious.

"I know you're not telling the truth Claire. You don't even talk to Chelsea."

"Oh-ho, that's where you're wrong Vaughny-boy." I said as I flashed the letter from Chelsea that I had received in the mail this morning. "'Sincerely Chelsea', do you see that? That's right, take a good look." He leaned over the table to get a closer look at the letter and was about to take it from me when I snatched it away and folded it up, tucking it back in my pocket where it belonged. "I tried calling her, but when she picked up I heard some sort of snow storm in the background then the line got disconnected." I let out a dramatic sigh and shrugged my shoulders. "I do hope she's okay." At that moment Vaughn stood up from the table, hands slamming down hard on the wood.

"Claire, you better not be lying!" He gritted and pushed his chair out from the table as he turned around to head towards the front door. Before he left he quickly threw on his hat and jacket and stormed out, letting the door slam.

"Claire…" I heard Gray sigh beside me.

"What?" I questioned happily as I turned to my husband.

"One of these days it'll all come back to you." He warned, letting out another sigh.

"But it's not 'one of these days', so I can still have some fun." I giggled as I went back to eating.

"I guess." He sighed with a smile.

**A/N:** Well hello again everyone! XD I hope you all like this chapter, not my favourite to be honest- but it had to get done. Yes there was another Vaughn flashback; no it wasn't what I had planned intentionally, but well w/e. Idk why I called her Jessica, first name that came to mind I guess.

Anyways I had to cut this chapter in half because the next one will be long. I had a spur of the moment idea about Vaughn and Mark hot-wiring a boat and getting chased by the boat police, anyways it'll be amusing to write. I'm super pumped for the chapter after that though. XD

Please R&R everyone! And oh! I guess you guys deserve some replies eh? I'll do the same for the next chappy too! ^^

**HookedOnAvatar11: **Bwaha I like to be evil. ^^ Hmm ya, that's why I was so unsure about having that part in there…Thank you for reviewing though!

**KittyKyo5467**: It was Sooo tempting to make them kiss- you have no idea! But that'll be for later chapters. ;) Thanks for reviewing! [Ps. Love your stories!!]

**Shadx:** Heh, I'm glad you thought so! It's always hard to make them argue! Anyways thank you for your review and please review again! =)

**YagamiNeko:** Bwaha I know you love me bud even if Mark would have died. Dude, don't get to attached or I might have to kill him. ) Ha! I know right? I thought of us for that part! R&R again!

**BrokenRayne:** heh Thank you! I finally finished the jungle part. It had that much of an impact? ^^ I'm so happy! When I was writing his past I almost wanted to start crying, poor Vaughn just doesn't have it very good. Huh, a lot of people seem to like the moment between Chelsea and Vaughn, where he nearly kisses her. [Nearly but not yet! Gah!! ] I do hope you'll keep reviewing for all my chapters! Your reviews are always very uplifting because you write so much and I love to read it all! Long reviews= love! Thank you for another great review! Xox

**AnimeLover09:** heh why thank you! So you liked that moment too? I'm glad you did! Please review again!

**Kirara2256:** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, here is your update! I hope you enjoyed it! Heh please review again!

**Shiratara:** Oh it's just you Tony; I don't have to reply to you. Heh just joking! I so had to credit you! I'll have to credit you for the next chapter too! Man you are amazing!! He's not dead so calm your shizzles! The next chappy should be interesting eh? ^^ Not another cliffy there…I don't think at least.

**Preview: **Both Vaughn and Mark are worried that Chelsea may be in danger. The only way of transportation is the ferry that goes between islands…but when the ferry's not there and a speedboat is sitting unoccupied the guys get the idea to hotwire it. In the next chapter Vaughn and Mark are in high alert as the boat police chase after them. [A chapter to try and lighten the mood a bit, they might be OOC, but well I hope you'll like it.]


	8. Mark and Vaughn's Epic Chase

Mark and Vaughn's Epic Chase

**A/N**_**:**__ First off there are a few people I should thank for this chapter. Number one is Tony (Shiratara), Secondly is Ally (YagamiNeko/ Im a gay cat), thirdly Shawna (KittyKyo5467) and Holly (NekoMxR). Yes this is ALL from Vaughn's POV and there is _**total oocness**_ on Mark's and Vaughn's point, nonetheless I hope you still enjoy it! _

_**[A preview at the end guys! Stay tuned! xD]**  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Vaughn's POV**

The thought of her, alone, in some kind of danger had my stomach twisting in unknown emotions. Why in goddess' name was I so worried? She was normally alone on the island, but alone in a storm? What if something happened to her? I couldn't stand the thought of not being there to protect her. Wait, what? I wanted to protect her? No, no I most certainly did not!

_Yes, yes you do Vaughn; you want to protect her._ There was that damn voice in the back of my mind again. For some reason it only seemed to arise when I was thinking of _her_.

'No, I don't she can do whatever.' I tried arguing back even though it was completely and utterly pointless. What was with the voice anyways? Did it just like to pop up whenever?

By now I was walking by the INN and I had decided that I would take the ferry to see if she was okay…then I thought for a moment, was there anyway of getting to her faster? The faster the better right? Just to put my mind at ease and stop the stupid voice.

I walked through the wooden doors to the INN and spotted, to my surprise, Mark chatting it up with the mousy looking librarian. "Mark." I said angrily as I walked up to him. He seemed to be in good shape now. The blonde turned and looked up at me, eyes filling with a shocked emotion.

"Vaughn, what're you doing here so early?"

"We're leaving, say goodbye to your friend and lets go." That being said I turned and headed towards the doors, not in the mood to wait for anyone. I headed towards the beach, Mark running behind me to catch up.

"Yo, Vaughn! What's the hurry man?" He asked as he finally caught up.

"It's Chelsea…" I grumbled as we stepped foot on the beach. I took a look around, searching for the ferry, but to no avail. Instead I spotted what seemed to be a speedboat, docked at the end of the wooden dock. Well I supposed it could work. Speedboats were a hell of a lot faster than ferries. Suddenly I felt a clever smile work its way across my lips. "Mark…" I began as I turned to look at the blonde. He looked up at me, eyes curious as to what I would say. It was odd that I was being friendly at the moment, but it was all for Chelsea. "I hope you like to go fast." I said as I made my way over to the docked boat. He followed behind me. Obviously confused.

"Vaughn, can you please tell me what is going on?" Mark asked as I stepped into the boat. I looked around, searching for keys, but couldn't find any. "Vaughn…?" Mark asked again. Not wishing to hear him ask me over and over again I looked up at him, as I bent down onto the floor of the white boat.

"Chelsea may be in some sort of danger, there's a storm going on. Claire told me so…" I looked down at the wires that popped out from under the wheel. I had successfully managed to take off the plastic panel in order to get to them. If we were to use this speedboat we'd have to hot wire the thing.

"You're not!" Mark gasped as he bent down beside me to take a look at what I was doing. I disconnected some of the wires and attached them to others. It took a matter of seconds to get the engine roaring, but it was because I did this sort of stuff when I was in high school.

"Yup, I am. We're stealing this boat." I said matter of factly; as I sat back in the drivers seat, peddle beneath my foot. Mark stood up, arms across his chest as he began to protest.

"Vaughn, we shouldn't just be stealing someone's boat like this!" A smirk made its way across my lips. I felt like I was in high school again, the outgoing badass side of me returning. My blood was beginning to pump anxiously as I was eager to get going.

"Do you want to save Chelsea or not?" I asked turning to look up at him, a scowl on my face. He hung his head in defeat, because he knew I was right.

"Fine, just this once!" Mark sighed as he sat down beside me. In an instant my foot was on the gas peddle like there was no tomorrow and we began to speed off, the wind blowing my hat off as it whipped through my hair, the waves spraying us until our faces were wet. I let out a wild yell, a smile on my face. It was a smile I never knew I had, but hell! This was exciting! "Ye ha!" I shouted.

Mark looked at me in astonishment, he had never seen me like this and I hadn't planned for him to, but honestly I just didn't care now. To my surprise he let out a yell similar to mine and the two of us began to laugh- yes I laughed, surprising right? Well once in a blue moon it does happen…tonight must be a blue moon.

"Hey Vaughn!" Mark shouted over the sound of the crashing waves and roaring engine.

"Ya?" I smirked as I turned to look at him. There wasn't a road or a rock in sight so it's not like I had to look ahead.

"Know any tricks?" He smirked as he stood up spreading his arms out letting the wind blow around him. He seemed to be enjoying this just as much as me.

"Tricks? You want tricks?" I laughed, taking his challenge. He looked down at me, his expression giving me an obvious 'yes'. Gloved hands gripping the wheel tight I turned it sharply, letting us go against the waves as they crashed over the side of the boat. Mark was taken completely by surprise and nearly fell out if he hadn't held onto the side. I did another sharp turn then went back on track.

"Next time warn me!" He shouted at me, a joking scowl across his face. I rolled my eyes and looked ahead. By now the wind was beginning to become cool, seeing as how we were getting closer and closer to our destination. Then, out of the blue, I spotted it, a row of waves heading our way, just begging to be sped over.

"You ever gone wave jumping?" My voice was loud with a hint of amusement to it as I turned to look at the blonde who was standing with his arms spread out again. He looked down at me, a wide grin on his face.

"You bet! See any waves out there good for jumping?" He practically laughed as he scanned the vast horizon. His mouth soon fell open as he realized the waves I had just moments ago. Letting out a sharp impressed whistle he turned to me, "This'll be fun."

I nodded as a sort of determined look flitted across my face. The waves out there had to be at least 8 feet tall and at most 26 feet. Never in my life had I felt such shrill amusement. This would be awesome! My foot pressed harder on the gas peddle- exceeding well over the limit- as we sped forward, ready for the waves. My stomach did a small flip because if the waves got the better of us, then we'd probably be tipped, and it was cold water too.

Then the first wave came, it was small but still fun, and we rode it up, gliding a bit in the air before hitting the water causing the waves to spray up at us. Soon after the next one approached, this one was much larger and stronger. Holding the wheel for dear life we plunged onward. Beside me, I could hear Mark roaring with laughter as he held onto the boat like there was no tomorrow. "Vaughn! This is awesome!!!" He exclaimed as we rode the next one. He turned to me, hair matted to his face from the wetness, a large grin across his lips.

Faintly I could make out some sort of odd buzzing sound. I stole a glance at the radio as we began to come down from the next wave, but it wasn't the radio making the noise. Oh no, instead, in front of us were 5 police boats with ringing sirens.

"Mark…. I think…I think we're in for it." I said keeping my eyes on the boats.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He questioned as we hit the water. Then he looked in front of us and realized what I was talking about. We were surrounded, boats to either side. 'Shit, busted.' I thought to myself in annoyance, now there was no way I was going to save Chelsea.

"Shit! Vaughn!! Step on it or something! Get us out of here! I'm to young to die!" Mark whined as he pushed me over and took the wheel, his foot atop mine as we basically smashed the peddle into the floor of the boat.

"Idiot!" I screamed as he somehow managed to swerve us out of being surrounded. Now we were ahead of them, flooring it as we sped across the water.

"Vaughn! We can't die here!" He said still going on with his death theory.

"Stupid! Those are the police! They won't kill us!" I retorted, moving to sit in the passenger seat.

"You don't know that! They could always be under cover or something!" At this point he began to panic and I honestly didn't get why. I grumbled and shoved him in the back seat as I took over the driving.

"Let me drive for goddess' sake or you'll kill us both!" My foot was still jammed hard on the peddle as we continued to speed off. Suddenly I heard a loud 'clank' noise but decided to ignore it. Then it happened again and at the time I realized that Mark had been very quite. Curious as to what he was up to I turned around to see him throwing random objects at the police cars. A chair, books, buoys. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to kill the enemy while you drive!"

"Mark! This is NOT some sort of video game!" Jeez what an idiot! First he thought they would kill us, now he chucks stuff at them in attempt to kill them! Who knew he could be so foolish like this!

"I know Vaughn! This is real! But do you see that guy in the one boat?! He's giving us 'the look.'"

I turned to him, a dumbfounded expression on my face. "What exactly is 'the look' anyways?"

"You know." Mark started, turning around to talk to me. "Like he wants to kill us." I slapped my forehead at his stupidity.

"You know, just sit down and shut up before I throw you over board and feed you to the fish." He was beginning to get on my nerves with his stupid theory. Maybe the doctor had given him some sort of drug to make him act stupid.

"But Vaughn! Fish don't kill people! People kill people!" He smiled, acting like he had actually accomplished something by saying that. I grabbed his wrist and yanked him back into the front seat. His back hit something and instantly some music began to play. The tune was upbeat and catchy. "Hey! I know this song!" Mark exclaimed as he stood up once more. "Just drop the bomb!" He sang loudly and completely off tune. I grumbled in annoyance, for if I hadn't been driving I would have already thrown him into the ocean. I clicked the next button on the track, hoping that it would shut him up. "The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble, I like my coffee black just like my metal, 'cuz I can't wait for you to shut me up in a minute minute in a-" He sang again. How utterly ironic that that was the next song.

"Oh I'll shut you up alright!" My voice was one of irritation as I switched the song again. Was there any song he didn't know?!

"I wanna know the name of this song on the radio. Eww don't touch that you don't know where it's been." Mark sang again. Yes, it was official; the doctor had definitely drugged him up good. For the final time I switched the song. As soon as I did so another happy tune flitted through the air. "Oh oh oh, come on try to catch me, oh oh oh oh catch me if you can. Oh oh oh, come on try to catch me, oh oh oh oh catch me if you can." He knew this song too?! If I had to listen to him sing anymore then I swear I would go insane. Then suddenly, Mark moved to the back of the boat, still singing the song as he began to dance and chuck more stuff at the police who were still hot on our heels.

"Mark! Just shut up and sit down! I don't know what exactly that doctor gave you but seriously…" The blonde turned around to look at me, still smiling as he sang; he paused for a moment to speak.

"Aw, come on Vaughn, this is fun!"

"I thought we were going to get killed." I asked, bringing back his previous theory. At that his emerald eyes shot open in realization.

"You're right! The Mexicans are after us!! Go Vaughn go! Don't let them take us back to the boarder!" (A/N: this is not to be racist, inside joke with my friend.) So now Mexican police were chasing us from mineral town. Great what next?

"Why are we being chased by Mexicans all of a sudden?" To be honest I was kind of curious with his new theory.

"Because, we've escaped!" He smiled triumphantly.

"Mark! Since when are we Mexican! Do we look Mexican to you!" This was ridiculous. What the heck was he spurting now? He was probably so high on those meds that he wouldn't remember any of it even if I told him later on. I'd have to file some sort of the complaint to the doctor later- putting me through this stupid crap.

"Just pretend Vaughn!" Suddenly he picked up some more objects and threw them at the police who just so happened to be gaining speed.

"Ugh, you idiot! Why are you just throwing random objects?" I swerved my head around for a moment to see him holding a thin silver necklace in his clenched fist. It dangled down, shining slightly under the light and seemed to have some sort of white pearls adorning it. "Stop! Don't throw that!" Stupidly I stood up and lunged forward at him, snatching the necklace from his hands before he had the chance to throw it. When I looked at the necklace, the first thing I thought was that it would make a great birthday present for Sabrina or Chelsea. The mousy girl's birthday was tomorrow and the irksome idiot had her birthday on the night of the Starry festival. Either one would like it; maybe I could find something else in the boat too. I took a look around the floor of the boat and suddenly felt like I was going in different directions, just then remembering that I had left the wheel.

"Whoa! Vaughn, I feel like the world is turning!" Mark said as he stood beside me, wobbling back and forth clutching his head.

"Feh, idiot, the least you could do is take the wheel." I grumbled in annoyance, for at the current moment I was sprawled out on one of the backseats, my legs up in the air, face halfway buried in the red cushiony seat.

"Really?!" I heard Mark's voice question with glee. Not wasting a moment he ran over to the wheel, hands grasping the black circle as I heard his foot slam the pedal down. In an instant I felt my face ram into the cushion, which really hurt by the way. Mustering the strength I pushed myself up, and saw in front of my eyes the five police boats that were right behind us. I took a look at the one boat that Mark had pointed to earlier, the one that had the guy with the eye in it. From what I could see he kind of did seem like he wanted to kill us, but hey, who could blame him? I mean if it were me I would want to lock us behind bars, mainly for being so loud and annoying.

Just then the sound of an intercom cracking sounded and I looked around at the different boats. "Attention." A deep voice rang through the air. Who's voice was it though? Again, I looked at the guys in the different boats trying to find the source. "Mexican police we come in harm. Just give us our phone call and we'll be on our way." My expression dropped, as I knew who was talking now. That idiot. My teeth gritted together in sheer annoyance as I whipped around to see Mark sitting there, driving casually as he sped across the water, speaking into some sort of speaker that was hooked up to the boat. I smucked him good and hard in the head.

"You idiot!" I seethed. "First of all it's 'we come in _peace- _not harm you dolt! And secondly, we don't get a phone call until we're arrested." I corrected him. Jeez, if he was going to say anything it should have been right at least. I snatched the intercom from his hand and pressed the button as I lifted it to my mouth.

"Just ignore the idiot, he doesn't have a clue as to what he's talking about." My voice sounded as irritated as ever and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Vaughn that's mean!" Mark said arguing over the speaker.

"Just shut up you moron." I fought back. Before I knew it the two of us were arguing over control of the speaker, both trying to pry it from the other's fingers. Neither of us had been paying much attention to the wheel or the police who were still close behind us. It was surprising that they couldn't catch us!

"Just give me the stupid speaker Mark and go do something else!" I shouted as I stood up to take the wheel. He looked at me, a little kid pout on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, I will." He released the speaker and stood up to walk to the back of the boat.

So, again I was driving, high speed across the water, the same song playing over and over and over again on the radio.

"Vaughn! We've listened to this same song over and over too many times!" Mark complained from the back.

"Well, deal with it! The radio's broken."

"And I wonder who's fault that would be…" He said in an over sarcastic tone. I didn't say anything, because it was kind of my fault for slamming him into the stupid thing. "I'm tired of listening to Pokemon!!" As soon as he said that I couldn't help but laugh.

"As IF you know it's from Pokemon!"

"Well ya, it's only the best show ever! Hey, hey Vaughn! Can we pretend we're being chased by team rocket?!" The blonde asked, excitement in his voice as he began to jump up and down. I rolled my eyes and thought about it for a moment before replying.

"I guess…"

"Okay!" Mark beamed and started singing the tune again. "Vaughn! Team rocket's gaining! Go to the left!!" Hands tightening around the wheel, I sharply turned to the left like he said. If it would get us away from the police then – what the heck right? "Okay Brock, they've found us again! Move to the right!" I swerved to the right this time, an eye looking through the mirror in front and, I did in fact, see the police gaining speed on us.

"Wait… why am I Brock?" I asked, a scowl on my face.

"Because, he's boring and not as fun as Ash." Mark said plainly, and from the review mirror I could see him chucking objects at the police again.

"Mark, stop throwing things at the police!" I shouted turning over my shoulder to yell at him.

"First of all, it's Ash- not Mark, and secondly they aren't the police- they're team rocket. Jeez Gary, if you're going to say anything then say it right." Mark said as he lectured me. Yes, he lectured ME- I know what you're thinking, 'As IF.' Right? Well he did.

"Now I'm Gary…?" I asked ignoring his stupid little lecture; if I didn't then I would probably start to get agitated.

"Ya! Or you can be Misty!"

"Isn't Misty a girl though?"

"…Oh ya…. She is." Mark paused to think about that then shrugged and sung his little tune again. In attempt to not get caught, I began swerving back and forth more regularly, the police mimicking us. Then, to my luck, a few sets of waves appeared on the horizon and I sped forward to them.

"Mark, we're going Wave jumping again, and this time I have a plan." A sinister smile graced my lips as I turned to look at the singing boy at the back. The air around us began to drop drastically in temperature, meaning we were getting closer to home. Eagerly, the blonde rushed to the front seat, anxious to hear my plan.

"Okay." I said, as he looked at me a grin on his face, his hair and wet from the water that sprayed up at him at the back. "I need you to…. and then I'll do…. and then we can…. okay?"

"…Green Eggs and Ham let me think…." Mark said, contemplating the idea. I don't know why he said that, he just did. "Okay! I can do that!" And with the first wave approaching Mark scrambled to the back of the boat in position.

We rode the waves up, my stomach flipping from the excitement as the wind blew past us quickly, chilling us and tickling our face. As we landed, waves rose around us in a loud splashing noise, the water spraying our faces.

"Now!" I ordered swerving slightly as I turned to look over my shoulder.

"Take this!" Mark hollered as he threw an anchor at the police cruisers. I don't know how he managed to do it, he just did. Then he turned around, facing me and grinned widely as he called over his shoulder, "Drive drive as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the pokemon man!" Then he did something so unexpected; he mooned the police. Yes, he pulled down the back of his pants revealing his white ass to the authorities. For a moment I sat there agape. We were in for it now. The police stopped, equally as shocked that he would do something. As I heard their engines roaring again I decided to step on it and FAST!

"Mark, you fucking retard! Why in goddess' name would you do THAT?!" I seethed. "And pull up your pants!"

He pulled up the back, grinning all the way as he danced to the front. "Aw, lighten up man! I'm just having some fun!"

Suddenly an intercom cracked and we both looked at the other, neither having the speaker in our hands at the moment.

"Overly obsessed Pokemon delinquents, we have tried to be nice and put up with your idiotic behavior, but assaulting us like that…well, you're now under arrest."

What buffoon heads! We were not overly obsessed with Pokemon! And we did not assault them! I looked around the boat, snatching the speaker once I found it and pressed the talk button as Mark and I switched places.

"Officers, we did not physically assault you."

"No, but you insulted us!" The one with the 'eye' stated. Okay now they were making no sense.

"…WTF?"

"I was always a fan of the gingerbread man, but then you insulted the song with Pokemon." Just then another cracking intercom sound was heard as a voice sounded. "He's right! How dare you change the words, that's so insulting." More soon joined in, agreeing that we insulted them when Mark changed the stupid lyrics. Man, these guys were more pathetic than a snail on its back. I rolled my eyes, a smirk on my face because they were so idiotic, as I turned around to face Mark, who seemed to have a random Ipod in at the time.

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD! DAMN RIGHT IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS. I CAN TEACH YOU, BUT I'LL HAVE TO CHARGE." He began singing, closing his eyes, getting into it, as he rubbed his chest, trying to be sexy.

"Mark!" I shouted, attempting to catch his attention as he began to swerve the boat in all different directions, knocking me off balance.

"OH BABY CAN'T YOU SEE, I'M FALLING! A GUY LIKE YOU SHOULD WEAR A WARNING, YOU'RE DANGEROUS, I'M LOVING IT." The blonde turned around to look at me, a seductive expression on his face as he sang the words.

"MARK! FOR PETE'S SAKE!!" My voice was louder than his, as I stood up, catching his attention now.

"Who's Pete?" He asked taking out his earphones instantly. I looked at him dumbfounded, my mouth open. "No, seriously, who is Pete?!" He asked again.

"…Some guy…" I answered, not really knowing myself, or even thinking about it before.

"Pete can't just be _some guy_ if people _always_ talk about him!" The fair-haired boy argued, standing up across from me.

"Well he is, so deal with it and drive." I snatched his Ipod from his clutches, wishing to listen to some music myself. Slipping one earphone in, I was about to press play when Mark began to talk again.

"No, I will not deal with it! I demand to know who this 'Pete'- he put sarcastic emphasize on the name- 'Guy is! Why can't the name be like Harold, or Bob or something? You know then people can be like 'For Harold's sake dude!" A chortle passed my lips at his short rant about 'Pete.'

"Because, Pete's cool, it sounds better." I sat down in the drivers seat and pressed the play button on his pink Ipod shuffle as I slipped in the other earphone. Ironically, the song that was playing next was 'Shut up and Drive.' Before Mark could say another word I fast forwarded to the chorus and sang the words, "Just shut up and drive, drive, drive, ya shut up and drive," as I pointed to the unattended drivers seat. Finally I sat back and relaxed, letting the warm sun hit my face as the air tried to chill me. All too soon I felt myself fly forward, the song not even nearing the end. Instantly, my violet eyes shot open as I sat straight up and looked around.

We weren't in the water anymore, oh no, the thickskulled dimwit had somehow managed to crash onto a sandy island filled with trees and bush. I turned my head to glare at him, my gaze murderous.

"Oh Almighty Vaughn, please forgive me!" He whined bowing down at my feet. I had the strong urge to kick him, but resisted it as I shoved him out of the way and sat down in the drivers seat, turning the keys as I pressed the peddle. To my great shock, not even the engine made a sound. Great…just great, we were stranded, the police close behind us, what in goddess' name were we going to do now? For a moment I sat there, thinking over the possibilities, recapping what all had happened and waiting for the sound of sirens to catch up with us. To my surprise, I couldn't even faintly hear them. I turned to look at Mark because he had been surprisingly quite, but as I turned to my left I saw he wasn't there.

"Over here!" His voice called from my right. I tilted my head and saw him walking along the beach, the cool sand beneath his feet as he made his way over to the forestry part of the island. Not wasting a moment I got up and ran over to him, discarding the Ipod in the boat.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed.

"Well the Chicken man isn't going to come and save us, so I thought of a plan."

"Who the hell is he?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You know, the man in the chicken costume who flies down from heaven, gives you a banana and grants you three wishes." He stated as we walked further into the foliage. I rolled my eyes at his stupid 'chicken man' and went ahead to ask my other question, "So what's the plan." When he stopped instantly I nearly ran into him. He turned around to face me, his emerald eyes dead serious as he looked up at me. There was a moment's silence before he spoke.

"Okay…we'll set up some traps…. and one of us will lure them in here while the other destroys four of the cruisers engines, then we take the one cruiser and make our escape." Now he was starting to get some common sense. The plan sounded pretty good and would most likely work.

"Just two questions." I began as I took a look around at the greenery. Even though we were on a cool island, this part was quite humid. It reminded me of the jungle. "First off, who's going to be the distraction and secondly, what sort of traps are we talking here." Normally when there was some sort of plan going on I liked to know all the facts, before going through with it or agreeing.

"…Well you won't especially like it, but you're going to be the distraction." Mark said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What?!" I shouted, not happy about that fact at all. I wasn't the sort of person who liked to draw attention to myself.

"Unless you know exactly how to disconfigure an engine on a police cruiser, then you'll have to just go along with it."

"…" I stayed silent, completely defeated because even though I could hotwire cars, I couldn't take apart an engine on anything, I guess that was Mark's forte "So how's this going to work." A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I ran a hand through my silver locks; it was really hot in here.

Suddenly, Mark got his goofy grin back and I knew that meant no good. He probably had some sort of stupid distraction in mind. "You know the Pokemon Theme song, right?" He asked chuckling sinisterly.

I gulped then mumbled a, "ya…" a scowl on my face.

"See! Pokemon IS the best show! Everyone knows it!" The blonde laughed. "So, I need you to dance around the jungle singing Pokemon." He exclaimed as he held up the peace sign. Mouth open, I stood there, letting his plan sink in. Then, I pictured myself dancing around dramatically as I sang Pokemon in an opera pitch…I couldn't sing worth shit. There was no way I was going to do that!

"You've lost your mind! I'm not singing anything, especially not Pokemon!" I had to shake myself to rid the thoughts from my mind.

Mark brushed past me, taking another path that we had passed and I followed him as he continued to ignore me.

"Answer me dammit!" I finally said after moments of silence.

"Vaughn? Why's your hair white?" He asked out of nowhere.

After regaining myself from his random question I replied, "It's not white it's silver."

Yet he still ignored me as he continued on with my hair being white. "You kind of remind me of Near from Death Note…" Okay that was the last straw. He was comparing me to a fictional character and ignoring me, as well as calling my hair white.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT MIDGET ALBINO SHEEP BOY WHO STILL PLAYS WITH TOYS!! I AM NOT A FICTIONAL CHARACTER!! I'M REAL!" I shouted just a tad to loudly. Finally, he chose to pay attention to me as he turned around.

"Calm your shizzles old man or your hair will get even more white."

"It's not white it's SILVER! S-I-L-V-E-R!" Ugh... I had to let out a large breath of air in order to calm myself down. Maybe it was the heat that was making me so irritated.

"Oh okay, well you ready to sing Pokemon?" Mark beamed getting back to his previous plan. My violet eyes looked hard at him as I glared daggers…'_if only looks could kill'_ I thought to myself with a baleful chuckle. "Vaughn, the police hate Pokemon, so they'll go after you!" He explained. There was another moment's silence between us as I contemplated the idea one more time. 'To sing or not to sing' was the question. Finally after much debating with myself I sighed and grumbled, "fine."

"Good!" Mark said happily. "So once they fall into the traps and you hear me whistle run back to the beach okay?" And with that he was gone, leaving me to wander back to the beach alone as I went over the lyrics in my head. It had been ages since I had seen Pokemon, but a tune like that was nearly impossible to forget.

Then…I heard them, the sound of sirens dying down and footsteps walking on the beach. I cleared my throat with a cough, removed my vest (only because it was so hot) and began to sing what I had remembered, while staying hidden in the green.**  
**

**I wanna be the very best,  
Like no one ever was**  
My voice was surprisingly loud and echoed throughout the forest as it bounced off trees. "Did you heard that Harold?" A police officer questioned turning to the other.

"Ya Bob, someone's singing 'The demon song'." The last part was a whisper as I let out a low chuckle then sung the next line, attempting to lure them in.**  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause**

I rustled the bushes as they turned to face me, finally spotting me and running towards me as I continued to sing.**  
I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide!**

As they continued to grow closer I bounded over rocks and twigs, coming to another part of the beach.**  
Each Pokemon to understand**  
I sang loudly, stealing a glance over my shoulder.

In total there was 10 different officers, two to each cruiser. When I landed on one rock closer to the water I paused for dramatic affect and sang the next line.

**The power that's inside!!**  
This line came out louder than the rest as a wave crashed up behind me, making it's way up the rock to make me look even cooler as I sang.

**Pokemon!  
It's you and me**  
I sang turning to look at the stunned officers before running back into the forest.

**I know it's my destiny**  
**Pokemon!  
**The song seemed to flow out more as I got into it; I swung on the dangling vines to go quicker as the police stumbled along. A smirk flitted its way across my lips as I sang another line.

**Ooh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokemon!**

After saying those lines I sucked in a breath of air and scrambled up a tree, waiting for the officers to pass.**  
Our hearts so true  
Our courage will pull us through**  
The lines poured out of my mouth as the dumbfounded idiots below me looked around, trying to find where I was hiding. Suddenly, two of them stepped forward and fell in- none other than- a pit hole. I'm guessing that was one of the traps Mark had planted.**  
You teach me  
And I'll teach you!**

I sang moving around the tree sending my voice in different directions as the officers became even more confused. "How many were there again?" One asked. The one he had asked simply shrugged and stepped forward, a vine suddenly wrapping around his ankle pulling him up to hang upside down.**  
Pokemon!  
Gotta catch 'em all!**

With that I swung down, causing the remaining seven to chase after me, three more of them falling into a pit hole or running into a tree branch knocking them unconscious.

I turned to face the other four, stopping in my place, as did they. They seemed to brace themselves, thinking I would attack them or something. Perspiration trickled down the side of my face as the heat of the forest soon caught up with me. I couldn't remember the rest of the lines so I was ow stuck.

All too soon a high pitch whistle rang through the air, and even though I hadn't taken care of the police I bounded past them and dashed onto the beach like there was no tomorrow. Once I stepped foot on the beach Mark waved to me from the police cruiser, grease smeared on his face, oil on his shirt, sweat on his forehead. So I wasn't the only one under pressure. I ran over to him as he started the cruiser and swung myself over the side, landing in the passenger seat.

As soon as we were far enough away from the island I let out a deep breath of air and turned to look back at the island we had just escaped; the police were nowhere in sight. Mark and I both turned to each other and smiled out of relief. "I dunno about you but I'm exhausted!" He admitted as he let out another breath of air, removing his hat.

I chortled and leaned back in my seat, my hand running through my hair and wiping off my forehead as I responded coolly, "You really are a weakling."

"That's mean! I'm not, if you don't remember I was just previously stitched up!" He retorted turning his eyes back to the water in front of us. I laughed lightly; because I had actually forgotten that over all the excitement, I had also forgotten the reason we were stealing the boat it was to save Chelsea. I let out a frustrated sigh. _'Women…'_ I thought to myself as a sudden chill brushed past me. At that moment I wished I hadn't left my vest back on the island, because it was really starting to get cold.

Before long my face had become numb and I rubbed my shoulders in attempt to stay warm. Without knowing my teeth had begun to chatter. "It really is cold." Mark agreed and as he spoke I could hear his teeth chattering too.

"So you're down from your high now?" I asked as a light flake fell on my nose.

"Hahah, ya," He laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to act so stupid." I paused, thinking that maybe this time I could give him sympathy because everyone's done stuff they wished they wouldn't have Heck, when I was in high school I got drunk so much that I probably did more stupider things that him.

"S'okay." I said nonchalantly with a shrug. As we drove along the snow fell harder then seemed to lighten up at one point as the island came into view quickly. "That's it." I said pointing to the blurb.

"You sure?" Mark asked turning to drive towards it nonetheless.

"Well I've only seen this island far away a trillion times…" My voice came out more sarcastic then I had planned and soon we had reached the shore. Eagerly I scrambled out of the boat, the coldness of the snow somehow seeping through my boots as I went to run up to Chelsea's ranch, unfortunately for me, none other than Denny walked up to us agape. He took a look at us before asking, "Whoa dudes, what happened to you two?"

"Long story." I replied in a rush to get passed him. Then as Mark moved he revealed the police cruiser behind us and his hazel eyes instantly lit up with glee.

"NO WAY!! A POLICE CRUISER! THAT'S SO COOL MAN! WHERE'D YOU GET IT?!" The tan pirate asked as he ran over to it, admiring it. Finally! He was out of the way! I ran past him off the beach as I called over my shoulder, "You can keep it!" Without wasting another second I bolted up the pathway to her farm and was greeted with a field of snow beneath my already cold feet. At that moment I realized that it wasn't even snowing and her stable, coop and barn roofs seemed to be fine. Nonetheless I burst through her door in a wild frenzy.

"Chelsea! Are you okay?!" My voice came out panicky as my one hand remained on the open door. She was at her stove cooking dinner and looked up at me, her eyes wide with shock before she let out a fit of giggles.

"Yes, yes I'm perfectly fine, why?" She walked over to me, her hair bouncing lightly as she did so- because it was up in one of those pony tail things. "Man Vaughn…" Chelsea looked me over, a hand slightly covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh. "You look horrible!" The brunette exclaimed then stepped aside, gesturing for me to come in. _' I only look horrible because I was in a rush to see if you were okay…'_ I thought to myself, a kind of sad scowl on my face as I stood in place. Sighing I said, "I have to get going, see you round'." As I turned to leave I felt a light tug on the back of my shirt and turned around to look down at Chelsea, who was looking up at me with big sapphire eyes.

"Vaughn, were you worried about me or something?" She asked, clearly worried herself. Suddenly my cheeks felt hot and I went to pull down the rim of my hat only to be reminded that it had blown off when Mark and I had hot-wired the boat.

"Ya…I was…. why?" I asked, looking away.

"Well, why were you worried?" She asked, genuinely curious. I turned to look at her for a moment and finally decided to tell her.

"Just Claire said you were in trouble or something…" The brunette's expression changed to a kind of surprised one as we continued to look at each other, my face clearly tomato red at the time.

"Thank you for worrying about me." Chelsea smiled then stepped back inside her house, calling over her shoulder, "see ya tomorrow." And with that the door closed behind her and I was left standing there in the snow, nose red, hair chaotic, wind chilling me even more.

Not wishing to seem like a stalker by standing there anymore I turned on my heels and left. Claire's lies ringing through my ears as my hands turned into fists. "Claire, you're so dead!" I muttered until I got to my aunt's shop.

Once I stepped inside the two looked up at me from what ever they were doing; Julia seemed to be reading on the couch and Maribelle cooking dinner. "Don't ask…don't ask…" I grumbled as I made my way to my room in the back of the shop. Unfortunately none other than my annoying Aunt- Maribelle- stopped me.

"Vaughn, there's something in your room for you. I didn't open it yet, but you might want to soon." That being said I walked along and opened the door once I reached it. Instantly I discarded my cold wet clothes and pulled out some new ones. As I was getting dressed I noticed a purple envelope sitting atop my black sheets on my bed. Pulling my thick black hoody over my head I walked over to it and picked it up, examining the letters on the front. "Vaughn Smith," it read and I shrugged then tore it open. A square card fell to the ground as I bent down to pick it up and turn it over to where the letters were.

"_You're invited_."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hahah, hey everyone! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews of love! I'm sorry it took me so long to update… I got stuck because there was so much OOCness. Asides from the oocness I hope you guys all liked it and will review again! The next chapter I have literally been DYING to write! I've wanted to write parts of it…but told myself to wait for it, it'll be long so there may be a bigger wait, but in my opinion it will be worth it. Btw, I was listening to Britney Spears and Pokemon while writing it and some of the stuff in here are actually conversations my friends and I have. Like the whole Pete thing? – Did that yesterday, and the Mexican thing? That was created at the beginning of high school. Anyways please R&R again! Time to reply to some reviews! ^^_

**KittyKyo5467:** It was so tempting! The end of this chapter I wanted to have something happen, but I must wait! There is total Fluff in the next one!!! * Laughs evilly * Heh no, there is no snow storm, Claire just likes to work Vaughn up (and who could honestly blame her?!)

**Helovesmesobejealousxxx:** Woo! I'm glad you like it and thank you for reviewing! They're so cute together, thanks for saying that but I don't think I'm that great of a writer. xP Heh patience my friend, patience.

**Fk306-animelover:** I know he has a horrible life! Nah he wouldn't tell you that! I think he's nicer than he seems! I know! We can team up and hug him together! :3

**Kiki12:** Oh girl you read my mind! Have you been looking at my notes for the story? Hush! We can't tell the other's that that will happen. [It really does happen later on.] Thank you for reviewing!

**Animelover09:** Well I hoped you liked this chapter! You review made me so happy! I'm someone's idol! I think I could die happy at any moment! I can't wait to see what idea's you come up with! I'll read it for sure once you post it!

**I'm a gay Cat [YagamiNeko]:** Ya! Thank you for reviewing as always bud, I'm glad you liked it, hopefully you will like this one! I put in your chicken man line!! No, it didn't work…because I was so tempted to make it into a yaoi, but no…this is a straight story. * Sobs * so many open opportunities in this chappy for yaoiness! * Sigh * fine, I won't kill your 'love' Yes!!! He mooned the police!! Did you like it?!!?

**Ps**. Bryan always tells me I'm stupid. -.- I told Holly and Nina about the sweater thing and when I got to the perfume part they hit me and were like ' Ang! He was being nice!' so I'm like. "…Oh…ya I guess he was…." [Tell you tomo hah]

**Shiratara:** Woo! I'm glad you liked it too! Omg! O_o I had that mistake in there!? Well I'll review this one all by myself. …Fine you can have the preview…it's like 3:50pm so I'll send it to you one I finish with this hehe. R&R again!!

**Kirara2256:** I know right? I feel so bad picking on him, but it's…easy. * Laughs kinda evilly * I'm happy you like this story! Please keep reviewing!

**HookedonAvatar11:** Woo another one who loved it! Thank you so much for saying that! It makes me so happy! * Cries happily* Please review again and I'll try to update more!

**BlackDiamondRose:** I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner! But well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Sweet Quiet Angel:** Thank you for saying that, but do you honestly think it's the best? That makes me oh so happy to hear! I'm seriously ecstatic! I know right?! There is this one girl in my art class named Jessica and…I want to like strangle her. Hahah just ignore that! But please review again!!

**Preview:** _The whole island along with some other mysterious quests are invited to Sabrina's huge birthday party. The best thing is- it's a ball. Vaughn gets angry when guys hit on Chelsea and thus, the two end up dancing. With confessions and flashbacks it's hard to not get caught up in the drama. Stay tuned for next weeks chapter of 'First Winter'_

_**Drama at the Ball**_ [ pssh...how 'original' ]


	9. Drama at the Ball1Love Story

**Drama At the Ball(1) –Love Story**

**A/N:** Hahah okay well I've just finished Chelsea's POV and I'm writing the author note-odd time to write one, I know. Anyways just something about her flashback, her name was Aiko [I-ee ko ] and I'll explain that later on. Also…it might help you to visualize her flashback better if you listen to the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and remember readers it's pronounced **I-EE-KO**! [Aiko] Fujiko is said like –Fu-jee-ko. They also aren't blood related, she was adopted when she was eight, and again I'll explain that in later chapters. Pretty basic. Anyways I'll stop yapping and let you guys get on with the long awaited chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Well there are a few things here. First off I don't own the harvest moon characters, secondly I don't own the Prince of Tennis characters. [Fujiko and Eiji] Thirdly, I don't own the song 'Love Story', Taylor Swift does. And lastly, I **DO** own the four boys, Kyuo, Shotaro, Kane and Hihara. They're mine!! :D

**AND!! ANOTHER THING BEFORE YOU READ!**

_Italics- flashback (sometimes used to emphasize words) _

**Bold- lyrics**

Normal-present tense or w/e

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

"Are, are you sure this is well…_me_?"

"Chelsea, of course it's you! This dress just screams your name, right Rina?" Lanna asked excitedly as she turned to Sabrina. She nodded a pleasant smile on her lips.

"You look magnificent, there's nothing to worry about." She assured me as she walked up behind me, placing a hand on my exposed shoulders.

Hesitantly, I took one last look at myself in Lanna's person sized gold-framed mirror that hung on her bubble gum pink walls. It was now officially Sabrina's birthday and we were getting ready for the party, which just so happened to be at the hotel. They had cleared out the whole first floor and set it up like a ballroom. Of course none of us had seen it yet, we'd have to wait until the hour. For a while now the three of us had been rummaging through our old dresses, and of course- I had none. So I had been trying on dresses Lanna and Rina both owned, trying to find something to wear. They had been nice enough to lend it to me in the first place, but it was honestly hard to choose.

My figure reflected in the mirror, standing tall and fairly slim, shoulders smooth and bare. Hanging lightly around my neck and dipping down to my collarbone lay a thin chain silver necklace, a diamond in the middle. My hair had been pulled up into a style Lanna had created. It was almost like a ponytail but had many small tails that split off in different ways; she said that it 'brought out my eyes.' Speaking of which, the two had somehow managed to get a thin layer of mascara and light blue eye shadow on me, trust me…it was hard for them to convince me. As for my attire, I wore a strapless dress that cut in slightly around the cleavage area and was similar to the style of a corset. It was adorned with embroidery of an icy blue vine design that let out into the skirt part of the dress, which tickled shy of my ankles. The skirt part had a thin under layer to it, as the top was festooned with small barely visible sparkles that seemed to glimmer when I turned under the light. As for colour of the dress, the main colour was a light sapphire blue and the vine designs on the corset a gentle glimmer of blue. All in all it was a gorgeous dress…and well I guess I could put up with it. The only problem left was the footwear.

Turning to my two besties, a smile on my glossed lips I sighed jokingly, "Now if only I had some shoes, you know, so my prince can find me the next day." The two let out a small chuckle at my statement and Lanna instantly flitted over to her closet, her curls bouncing as she did so. What she was wearing was pretty too. Her hair claimed her lower back in gorgeous golden curls and a small fushia headband sat delicately atop her head, a rose the soft color of pink on one side. She wore a fushia dressed that matched the color of her headband; it too was strapless and had lacy material along the stop. Around her waste were a ribbon and another small delicate pink rose that seemed to flow out into the sparkling skirt of her dress. Pink was definitely Lanna's colour and all in all she looked gorgeous.

After rummaging through boxes in her closet for a moment she managed to pull out a pair of blue toeless flats and turned to face me, a triumphant smile claiming her lips. "Will these work?" She asked, her tone cheery as she walked over to Rina and I. Gratefully, I smiled.

"They're perfect." I said after she handed them to me and I slipped them on. Once again, I turned to look at my two friends; it was a special day today-Rina was turning 21. I took a moment to look at her. Today she was wearing contacts, no glasses; we had forced her to ditch them. Her hair flowed down loosely around her shoulders, part of it pulled up into a fragile purple ribbon at the back. Across her neck sat a beaded onyx necklace, a bright amethyst jewel, and the color of her eyes in the center of it. Like Lanna and I, she also wore a strapless dress. Hers was simple but cute. The top of it reached down to just above her mid stomach and was tied with a purple ribbon; the access material flowed out over the rest of the dress, which emerged from under the black and seemed to puff out slightly, ending around her knees. Decorating her hands were a pair of silk purple gloves that matched her dress, eyes and ribbon. I had never seen my best friend looking so pretty.

The corners of her mouth lifted in a smile as her eyes closed happily. "Shall we head out now?" She questioned, probably as eager as Lanna and I. In response I nodded. To be honest I was really looking forward to tonight, who knew what would happen?

"Hey." Lanna began as we walked down the path to the Hotel, the sun setting to the right of us as it lit the snow covered ground. "I wonder if there'll be any cute guys there." She said with a giggle as her finger went to her lips. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Lanna…" Upon saying her name she turned to me and shrugged innocently.

"Well you never know! Didn't Rina invite some people from different islands?" At that I paused, she did have a point and it was kind of scary to think about. More people than I was used to- knew people…strangers. It had taken me long enough to get used to the people on the island…and now I might meet some more. I let out a sigh then decided that it didn't really matter- it was one night; Rina's night. If my meeting new people would somehow make her happy then I would do it. I turned to look at the birthday girl a thought crossing my mind as I spoke it out loud.

"Oh my gosh! I never said happy birthday!!" The other two both stopped in place. Lanna and I looked at each other then nodded, smiling all the way as we began to sing the birthday song, loud and horribly.

"Guys, you really don't have to sing." Rina said, clearly embarrassed.

"Aw Rina, it's your special day! Of course we have to sing!" I said through a couple laughs. She smiled and rolled her eyes then walked ahead of us. "Where are you going?" Lanna and I questioned in unison as we ran after her, giggling all the way.

"I don't know you! I don't know you!" She teased jokingly.

Before I knew it the three of us were at the hotel, it's large wooden doors in front of us. The feeling of anxiousness washed over me as I was dying to see what it was like inside. How had they set it up like a ballroom? Were there already guests there? Were we going to be the first people? Would there be cute guys like Lanna said? I blushed at the last question_. Baka, baka Chelsea!_ I told myself as I shook my head to rid the thoughts. The last thing I wanted to do tonight was meet some cute guy or start liking one.

The three of us sucked in a breath of air at the same time, then turned to each other and smiled before we all pushed open the doors.

As soon as we walked in my breath was taken from me, I was utterly awestricken! There was no way that what I saw before me could be the same hotel I visited every day when I came to see Mark…there was just no way. The atmosphere had completely changed as soft classical music floated through the air and a red carpet lined the way to the head table. As the sound of pianos and violins playing together danced through the air I continued to look at the sight before me agape. Long red satin curtains were pulled back from the windows with a thin golden string, allowing the fresh moonlight to stream in. The chandlers above us illuminated the room, setting off a feeling of warmth and secureness. Tables were off to the side, draped with smooth white cloth, which just so happened to have embroideries of flowers. The light blue and white china that sat upon the table had little men dancing across the outer rings, lit up by the gentle crimson candles in the middle. The fountain stood in front of us, the sound of water mixing nicely with the sound of the music. Behind that was a large wooden dance floor. I took in a breath of air and was soon met with the smell of fresh baked foods, such as expensive French dinners, cream Brule, apple pie, sweet cinnamon. My nose was tingling with joy at the smell as I felt my mouth begin to water.

"Chelsea…" Lanna whispered to me out of the corner of her mouth, completely breaking my wonderful thoughts of food.

"What?" I hissed back.

"You know Rina's gone already right?" She asked, and at that I had to look around the room one more time. I don't know when it happened, or if I just hadn't noticed it before, but it seemed as nearly all the guests were already here. Man, I was dense, or just too caught up in the wonderful sight. Looking across the room, I spotted many faces I didn't recognize and wondered how Rina knew them all. Then again, it was most likely her father Regis who had invited the lot of them. Upon looking at the crowds of people I happened to notice Denny, Natalie, Pierre and Elliot. Sabrina was most likely being swarmed by guests and such, poor girl. I was really hoping to spend some time with her. "Well let's go say hi to everyone." Lanna motioned as she walked ahead of me. Fearfully, I followed her as we made our way through the crowd. Each time I would bump into someone they would look down at me and scowl or shout something like, "Hey, watch it." I had to apologize countless times to strangers and by the time I was finished apologizing I had completely lost Lanna, heck! I couldn't see a flippn' thing from where I was standing.

Standing on my tippy toes, I looked around, the feeling of panic beginning to wash over me. Where was everyone? Oh gosh, it was too crowded. It actually reminded me of a part of my past…the part when I lived with _them. They_ always had dances and balls like this…the family that took me in that is…

I stood there for a moment, as the thoughts began to rush back to me.

"_Aiko, can you bring this to father?" A young boy was calling my name as piles of streamers were being handed to me. I looked at the hands, then moved up the arms until my eyes met those of a deep sapphire blue, similar to my own. Light brown hair tickled the tips of his eyes as a gentle smile graced his lips like always. _

"_Nya! Aiko! I need you help!" All too soon I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as my name was being called once again. I turned my head around slightly to see the person who had hugged me. It was Eiji, my Aniki(1), though I should have known. _

"_Ano, Eiji, Fujiko wants me too bring this to papa can I help you after?" My young voice questioned as I took the streamers from Fujiko. The other boy sighed and looked down, red hair falling in his face as he pouted. _

"_Fine, go help papa, I'll get help from someone else." With that my brother had left, kicking at the ground as he continued to look down. I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty because Eiji was always such a happy-go-lucky sort of person. Just then Fujiko let out a soft chuckle as his eyes closed again._

"_My my, it seems he really wanted your help." Fujiko said, his smile growing. I shivered, because when he smiled like that it meant no good, though…for some reason I liked his smile. My lips turned up in a pout after, because I knew he was trying to tease me by making me feel bad. _

"_Aniki! You're so mean!" That's right; Fujiko was also my older brother. He chuckled softly again, his eyes opening to lock with mine. _

"_I'm just saying Aiko, now hurry, father said he needs those." He pointed to the forgotten streamers in my hands as my eyes shot open in realization. I dashed off, across the ballroom to where papa was. He was standing on a ladder hanging up decorations on the wall._

"_Papa!" I exclaimed bowing my head as I held the streamers up to him in my small childlike hands. "I'm sorry! Fujiko said you needed these and I took so long." My head was still hung, as I was too ashamed to look up at him. _

"_Aiko…" From the tone in his voice I could tell he was wearing a gentle smile. Stealing a glance, I looked up to find out I was right. His golden eyes shone as he smiled softly down at me. "Would you like to help papa put up the streamers?" Instantly my expression lit up, sapphire eyes wide, a big toothy smile on my face. _

"_Yes papa!" He patted my head and let me scramble up the ladder eagerly, still smiling as I did so…_

A silent tear trickled down the side of my cheek at the memory. They were my family for years, the ones who had taken me in and raised me as their own. They were the ones who were always there for me, to pick me up when I fell, to support me in all I did. I had tried my best for them and I had come to smile genuinely because of their love for me. All eleven of them had treated me with compassion and treated me as family. If I hadn't have had them in my life…then I wouldn't be who I was today. Though…it was now all in my past…they were gone…I was gone from them, and it was highly unlikely that our paths would cross again-but that was okay, because my bond with them is stronger than anything…and I'll always have the memories…the feelings…their love.

"Chelsea?" I heard my name being called from a masculine voice that sounded all too familiar to me. The first thing I saw as I turned around were a pair of soft caring emerald eyes and knew right away that it was none other than Mark. A smile graced my lips for I was genuinely relieved that I had found someone, or more like someone had found me. Then suddenly my body moved on my own, and my arms were around him in an instant as my face nuzzled into the soft black material of his suit. It took a moment before I felt his arms around me, but when I did a looked up at him, my smile of relief growing bigger as that one tear remained on my cheek. "Hey, hey are you alright?" He said upon seeing the tear.

Hesitantly I nodded, I really was all right. I broke away from the hug, embarrassed for wrapping my arms around him like that so suddenly. Cheeks flushed I stumbled to apologize. "S, sorry, I dunno what came over me there. I um…I guess I was just so relieved that someone had found me in this mass of people." I tried. There was a moment's silence before I felt his warm hand on my bare shoulder and I looked up at him, somewhat shocked. His smile was sincere. "It's okay! Hey you want something to drink?" He questioned as he motioned over his shoulder to a drink table set off in the corner.

My throat suddenly feeling dry, I nodded. "I'd love to, though if you'll excuse me I have to find a washroom." My cheeks flushed suddenly because I was kind of embarrassed about that…and I couldn't figure out why either.

Nonetheless Mark smiled and nodded, "No problem, so I'll get the punch and meet you back near the fountain?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Mark said smiling again. With that he made his way through the crowd towards the punch table, which sat, across the room in the far corner. He had a ways to go. Not wasting a moment myself, I headed towards my destination-the bathroom.

Unfortunately for me, the crowds of people were just as rude as before. Jeez, I don't get why so many people had to scowl at me! It's not like I dumped a bowl of eggs yolks on their heads...A smile made its way across my lips. It was so creepily sinister that even the devil may be scared. I shook my head to rid myself from even thinking of doing something like that to someone. Why was I even thinking like that? Maybe it was because I was thinking of Fujiko earlier...he was always pretty sadistic. I shrugged to myself and found that I was now in front of the wooden bathroom doors. Man, the people had even bothered to decorate those rooms too? I wondered how much they were getting paid as I went to push on the door.

Then surprisingly, the door moved on its own, although instead of going it like I wanted it too, it came back and hit me smack dab in the middle of the face. "SMACK!" The loud noise sounded through the air as my hands instantly went to my now throbbing face. My nose tingled like Tinkerbell was showering me with fairy dust and a raw taste filled my mouth. "Owwww...." I finally managed to mumble out of sheer pain.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" A female voice sounded. The voice had a light Texan accent to it so it was unfamiliar to my ears. As I looked up I came face to face with a pair of sapphire eyes that mirrored mine. The girl's blonde hair was pulled up into a loose bun; a couple of strands hanging down beside her friendly, sympathetic face.

"Claire?" I asked, voice muffled because of my hands. Even though she spoke differently, she sure seemed like the Claire I had met before...

"Chelsea?" She asked, that light accent still in her voice. Since when did she have an accent anyways? It kind of puzzled me...

"What're you.... when did you.... accent?" I sounded stupid as I stumbled over which question to ask her first. My hands dropped back to my side, eyes wide as I wondered how she would respond to me.

"Oh sorry, I guess I should explain myself." She said clearly understanding some of what I said. She cleared her throat and when she spoke again her voice had completely lost the accent. "You're friend Rina invited both Gray and I because we spoke at the dog festival and we're related to Vaughn. As for the accent." She paused and closed her eyes in a happy smile. "I've always had it, but I've gotten used to not using it." Claire explained simply.

"It seems to make sense." I said, more to myself than to her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she glomped my arm with her dark sapphire blue gloved arms and looked up at me.

"How're you and Vaughny doing?" She asked smugly. For some reason, as soon as she said his name my cheeks went a light pink. I remembered the night of the dog festival…when we had been so close, and then the other day when he came to my house worried. Maybe…he wasn't so bad of a guy after all… Cheeks flushed, I tried to reply coolly.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." Just then Claire released my arm from her death grip and stood to look me seriously in the eye for a moment, before she broke into a cheeky grin.

"You're blushing! OOOH! Chelsea's got a crush, Chelsea's got a crush!" She sing sang just a little too loudly for my liking, because some people nearby turned their heads to give us odd looks. At her words my cheeks flushed a crimson red for some odd reason.

"I…I don't like V, Vaughn…." I managed to mumble completely embarrassed. Again, for some unknown reason as soon as I said that I felt a twinge of loss, but why? I didn't like Vaughn….

"Maybe not now girlie, but you will in time! Now I've got to go find Gray. See ya later!" Claire ended with a wink as she skipped off happily through the crowd of people. It looked as if they parted way for her, was it just me they didn't like? I sighed to myself, then stole one last glance at all the people in the room. They were all smiling and laughing…they all looked so happy and I almost envied them for that. It created a great atmosphere for the room; too bad I couldn't spot Rina.

I headed into the washroom, noting all the little decorations and the smell of rosemary as it entered my nostrils. The stalls were an oak wood as were the floors and the counter. The taps and the sinks were a rich gold, the lighting warm again. I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror to expect the damage Claire had done when she hit me in the face with the door._ 'Claire…' _I thought, '_What did she mean?'_ The words she had spoken earlier, played again in my mind, ' "_Maybe not now girlie, but you will in time!"'_ Me like Vaughn? That'll be the day, because it most certainly wasn't possible…right? _'Although, since the beginning of winter we've seen each other often, spoken without fighting and,'_ I gulped. '_We've become closer, close enough that I want to know more about him.'_ I stopped my thoughts there and realized- thanks to the aid of the mirror- that my face was now burning tomato red. Why did I get like this when I thought of him now? Bringing my hands to my face I lightly slapped my hot cheeks on each side, attempting to gather myself back together again. I didn't want to end up a humpty dumpty or anything. "Get a hold of yourself Chelsea! You two are just friends." I spoke aloud to myself. Then suddenly my eyes shot open in realization. '_Vaughn and I are friends? Does he think that too? When did this happen?!_' Flustered, I shook my head in attempt to rid my mind of the thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking about him in the first place!

Deciding to just do my business I walked into the stall, closing and locking the door behind me. "Stupid flippn' dress" I mumbled to myself.

~Thoughts of Vaughn filled my mind as I washed my hands at the sink .In the jungle…I think that was when we had started becoming friends. "Why am I thinking about him again?" I grumbled angrily to myself as I dried my hands and reached for the door. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom and into the ballroom the whole atmosphere had changed from the pervious room. I was greeted once again with that sweet cinnamon smell and the warm friendly atmosphere. Scanning the room, I attempted to spot Mark, but to no avail. The people in the crowd were hard to see over even though they weren't that tall.

Then I remembered he had told me to meet him at the fountain, so that's where I headed next. Brushing past the people, -without bumping into anyone this time- I soon found myself in front of my destination. The water was louder now that I was in front of it, but still flowed nicely with the music. A slight shiver ran down my spine…though I didn't know why. After waiting a few moments, I looked around once more, in attempt to spot that blonde hair and those striking emerald eyes. Again, I couldn't spot him. "Where could he be?" I asked out loud as I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot on the floor impatiently.

"Looking for someone?" A mysterious voice questioned out of now where. It was deep yet soothing at the same time, and completely unfamiliar to my ears.

"We'll be glad to help you." Another masculine voice said. However, the second one was soft and gentle, yet not too feminine.

I swerved my head around to see four handsome guys all in suits before my eyes. The first one, who had spoken, was smirking triumphantly, his hair a deep scarlet that tickled the tips of his eyes and passed well over his ears reaching to the lower part of his neck. His eyes were a strong golden yellow, as he stood tall over me, for I barely came past his shoulder. The second one who had spoken had gentle ash mauve eyes and fair blonde hair similar to Mark's. It wasn't as wild, but the colour was the same. He was thin and somewhat fragile, but taller than the first one. The third guy was hiding in behind them, his arms across his chest, a scowl on his tan face. His eyes were a deep forest colour, which contrasted his jet-black straight long hair. And the last guy stood beside the third, smiling casually, and his hair a copper colour that stuck up in different directions, a few curls here and there. As for his eyes, they were a dazzling sky blue…I had never seen a combination of the two before. What were four handsome dudes doing in front of me?

"So, do you need our help…." The first began, moving closer to me, taking my hand in his. "…. Princess." He finished, lightly kissing my hand. In an instant I tuck it away, my cheeks flushed.

"N, no! I'm find and it's Chelsea!" I stammered, feeling like a complete idiot. Then the second stepped forward, his ash mauve eyes locked with my sapphire ones.

"Please excuse him, some of us don't know our manners." He commenced gently then turned to the first. "Isn't that right Kyuo? You shouldn't treat her like that without permission." If there were such thing as a graceful, killer scowl then he would have been the first to invent it. To be honest I was somewhat shocked by his kindness. "As a token of my apology would you care to dance with me?" Again…I didn't know what to say. A complete handsome stranger was asking me to dance? First of all…I had two left feet…so it would probably be best if I didn't. "Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself. I'm Shotaro, this here is Kyuo, as for the two in the back-" He turned to half face them and half face me. Pointing to the one with the deep forest eyes he said, "This is Kane, and then other Hihara." Gracefully I curtsied.

"I, it's nice to meet you…." I said cheeks still pink. Shotaro moved forward a bit, smiling gracefully with his eyes closed. It was a smile similar to Fujiko's…

"Would you care to dance Chelsea?" He said my name in a seductive way that caused me to shiver slightly.

"No fair Shotaro! I wanted to dance with her first!" The one known as Hihara said in a whiny tone. The one beside him-Kane- nodded his head as if agreeing. Shotaro turned around to his friends and I took it as my chance to escape, I really didn't want to be dancing with any strangers, no matter how nice they seemed; I wasn't good around new people.

As I turned around to leave I felt a hand tighten around my wrist and was suddenly spun around to come face to face with crimson hair and golden yellow eyes. The one who had given me trouble before…he was definitely not one I wanted to mess with…I couldn't trust him; I just had that sort of feeling in the pit of my stomach that he wasn't what he seemed to be.

"Let go." I hissed as I cringed under his tapering grip. He moved his face in closer, a smirk on his lips, his eyes threatening.

"I don't think I can do that, you see, I've found something I like." His voice was dark and rich as he spoke, inching his face closer to mine with each breath he took. My eyes were wide and my chest was pounding…because I couldn't do a think what so ever. Why wasn't anyone stopping his advances? How come I couldn't move? Suddenly I felt his arm wrap around my waist and bring me in closer. I couldn't help but shiver at that.

"L, let me go…" I managed to whisper as I turned my head the other way, averting his gaze. His hand soon took my chin and I was forced to look at him.

"I always get what I want." He smirked sinisterly, his eyes now growing dark and unfathomable. Somehow, mustering the strength, I placed my hands on his shoulders and shoved him away; he instantly lost hold of me as he stumbled back slightly. "You wench!" He practically spat as he grew angry and took a long stride over to me, hand raised. I braced myself for a stinging cheek and a loud 'smack' sound, but I oddly didn't hear it. As I peered my eyes open I saw Kyuo standing there, golden yellow eyes wide, hand still raised as his mouth hang open. What could be going on? I thought to myself, completely puzzled. Just then I felt a pair of large warm calloused hands on my bare shoulders. The touch sent shivers down my spine, not bad shivers, but shivers of relief.

"Sorry Love." I heard an all too familiar voice whisper in a seductive tone. "I shouldn't have left you alone like that, forgive me?" It took a moment for the voice to register in my mind and when it did I wheeled around to come face to face with none other than-Vaughn. But, but what was he doing here? What was he talking about?! My thoughts were swirling around like crazy, causing my brain to malfunction. Had I missed something here? Suddenly, his lips moved as he formed inaudible words. It seemed as if he were saying something along the lines of, 'Just play along.'

"Eh?" I blinked, still confused. For a moment it looked as if he were going to grumble out of annoyance, but instead he spun me around, then wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me close to his chest as he leaned down placing his cheek beside mine.

"If I leave you again guys will try to take you from me." He breathed hotly, his breath tickling my ear. I was too stunned to move, I felt like a lifeless doll. Everything was moving so fast. First it went from Claire asking about Vaughn, then some guys trying to get me to dance with them, then one stranger hitting on me and now this with Vaughn?! I couldn't take it any more! I was going to have a break down soon and turn to lifeless mush! I'd be mushier than the food my great grandma eats…and that's just gross.

Finally managing to regain some self-control in a matter of seconds, I whispered out of the corner of my mouth, "What do you think you're doing?"

In response I got a low grumble, "I'm trying to save you, be grateful and play along." He was trying to save me from Kyuo? How long had he been watching, how much had he seen? My cheeks flushed for the nth time that night at the very thought. But, being strong, I decided to do what he said and play along for now.

Leaning back slightly into him I replied in front of our audience, "I'm sorry, I'll stick with you next time baby." Ugh, just saying that line made me want to hurl! I'd never said anything so…romantic in my life; heck I hadn't even had a decent relationship before! Well…once but that was it and we had never spoken like that. Let's just say my source of acting was from various movies like: Troy, The Kingdom of Heaven…violent movies with a tad of romance in them, always the best in my opinion.

"You, you're taken?" Kyuo stumbled upon seeing us together like that. Vaughn's grip tightened slightly on me and it seemed like he was starting to be over protective. He gave a smirk as to answer Kyuo's previously asked question. For a moment the red head stood there, shocked, not knowing what to say. By now we had also caught the attention of Shotaro, Kane and Hihara as they had ceased their arguing. "Ya, ya right! If you're together prove it! Kiss her!" Kyuo challenged stupidly as he-WAIT!! What?!!? He wants us to what! _Kiss?!_ My face burned as I felt Vaughn tense up. There was a moment's silence before Kyuo smirked, thinking he had won.

"Fine" Vaughn answered as he straightened himself up, his hands now on my shoulders as he spun me around to face him. We looked at each other for a moment, his deep violet eyes locked with my sapphires. He wasn't actually going to kiss me right? I mean we weren't that close! Why had he even bothered to come save me in the first place? Then I noticed it, his cheeks were also red and I couldn't help but smile slightly. At least I wasn't the only nervous one. Kissing was never my forte…oh gawd, what if something went wrong and I missed? The thoughts were soon erased from my mind as he bent down slightly, his hands now moving to cup my face gently. Slowly, he inched his face closer to mine, breath tickling my face like it had back in the jungle. Our noses touched before I slightly turned my head to the side, and then I felt it, his cool lips against mine. The taste of his sweet, cool, full lips made my whole body feel weak. My eyes closed as did his and I enjoyed the feeling for one quick last moment before he pulled away and we looked at each other, both shocked. There was a moment when neither of us said anything, but we were most likely thinking the same thing, 'wow'.

"Okay, so that was impressive…but I'm still not convinced!" Kyuo shouted, causing us to break the other's gaze and look at him. Just then none other than Shotaro stepped forward, a smile across his lips. What could he have been planning? That was soon discovered with his next line.

"Why don't you ask her to dance? We'll leave you be if you do so." Seriously, if I knew the guy I would flippn' hug him to death! He was giving me, well _us_, a chance to escape and then they would be gone and there would be no more confusion.

Happily I turned to Vaughn and grabbed his hand. "Let's go! Let's go!" I sing sang as I pulled him out to the floor. Only then did it hit me; I couldn't dance!

There were a couple moments before the next song began but we still took our positions. His one hand on my torso, mine on his shoulder, our other hands together. We weren't dancing like modern day dancing…but waltz style; it was that sort of ball after all.

"Vaughn, I have a confession to make…" I began as I looked down shyly.

"Hmn? What is it?" He questioned, obviously curious.

"I,…." I looked up at him, my eyes huge like saucers. "I can't dance!" I admitted shamefully. Vaughn paused for a moment before letting out a genuine laugh.

"Is that it?" He smirked, his eyes shining as he did so.

"What do you mean is that it?! I can't dance, so I'll kill your toes and completely embarrass myself! You had better not sue me if you have to go to the clinic for broken toes." Seriously, I didn't want to have to pay any doctor bill, when I clearly warned him about it.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." He assured me. I nodded, then suddenly an all to familiar tune flitted through the air, it was the sound of a guitar playing, it had a sort of soft country sound to it. At that everyone started moving, gracefully across the floor and I felt Vaughn leading me, our eyes not once unlocking.

Before the words could start I recognized the tune….I had to danced to it once before, when I had lived with my family…and as the words begun to flow I found myself back in time, standing in front of them at age eight.

**We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

I did what the song said and closed my eyes, their faces appearing in my mind as I was swept across the dance floor.

"Chelsea, this is your new home." My new mother spoke gently as she pointed out a large white mansion, equipped with a front porch and garden. Lush green trees stood to either side and there were many windows, all with small balconies. Suddenly a small boy bounded out the front door, his neck length light brown hair swishing in his face. It stopped as he stood there frozen, then as he realized me he smiled, revealing a set of sapphire eyes like my own. "I'm Fujiko." He smiled sweetly.

**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;**

Vaughn and I smiled as my memories from the past continued to flood my mind, moving ahead seven years to when I was fifteen.

_I let out a sigh as I stood on the main balcony the night breeze blowing lightly through my loose brown hair. My white dress shimmered slightly under the moonlight as I breathed in a fresh breath of the air. Noises from the ongoing ball floated out of the large white-framed windows behind me that just so happened to be opened. It was often like this at balls; I would come out here to get away from the loud noise while everyone else danced inside. After a moment of enjoying the summer night air I decided it was a bit cold and turned around to head back inside. It was then that I noticed him walking towards me, looking like a prince all fancied up, his soft smile on his face. My heart skipped a beat as I watched him approach. "Hello." He greeted, kissing my hand lightly._

"_Fujiko." I curtsied gracefully. He chuckled lightly as he tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. He froze there as we looked at each other for a moment, both wishing to be nowhere else. _

**Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,**

I smiled again, finally allowing the memories to wash back as Vaughn and I danced together more gracefully then I ever thought. Then another memory popped up, again of Fujiko.

_"Aiko! Aiko!" My name was being called as I heard the light sound of pebbles hitting my bedroom windows. I turned in my large comfy bed and reached for the light on the nightstand beside me. Flicking it on, I slipped on my slippers and walked over to the large windows. Pulling them open and stepping out onto the balcony I saw none other than my prince, tossing a rock around in his hands._

"_What is it Fujiko?" I called down, smiling as I tried to retain a giggle. _

_"Forgive me Aiko, but I just had to see your beautiful face under the moonlight tonight." Fujiko said with a slight wink as he smiled the smile I loved. We looked at each other, the faint light from the full moon lighting each of our faces at that moment, I knew it then…I was in love._

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"**

A giggle escaped my lips at the last moment and my heart fluttered like it never had before. Then another memory came by, continuing to tell the story.

_"Fujiko" I overheard papa's voice as I pressed my ear to the large wooden door. On the other side was Papa, Mama and Fujiko…I had to find out what they were talking about because when papa called Fuji, he had a serious expression on his face and he was normally never like that. "We can't allow the relationship between you and Aiko to continue." Papa said, and at that I felt my heart break. I had to clutch my chest in order to stop my heart from being ripped out. Papa didn't want us together? WHY?!_

"_Father….why? There is nothing wrong with either of us." Fujiko said calmly even though he was equally as shocked._

"_Fujiko…son…. we're sending you away to school soon…we can't let your relationship continue." Papa explained, his voice sympathetic._

"_But father! I love her!" Fujiko confessed, thinking it would make a difference. _

"_You're dismissed now." Papa said and I heard Fujiko's footsteps approaching, then the wooden door opened to reveal him, his head hanging down, brown hair covering his face. Upon spotting me he grabbed my wrist and walked me down the hallway. I was utterly speechless…why? Why couldn't we love each other!_

"_You can't leave! Please don't go!" I begged as we reached the main staircase leading down to the front foyer. He stopped and looked at me, his expression pained. _

**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"**

The next line floated around my head, forcing me to continue on with my memories.

_"Fujiko, take me somewhere we can be alone! Somewhere Papa can't find us…I, I love you Fujiko…" I said, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I couldn't lose him, I didn't want too. Ever since I had come to live with them, he had looked out for me, supported me…and loved me like no one ever had before…losing him forever…I just couldn't deal with it. "If, if you leave I'll wait for you! Please Fujiko…I…" The hot tears stopped me there and his arms were instantly around me as I cried into his shoulder. I felt him tremble slightly obviously upset too. "Aiko, I'll never leave you, we'll make it work. I promise…"_

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.**

As I danced with Vaughn my expression must have changed, I moved a tad closer to him, thinking about my past…and about dancing with Vaughn…. about our kiss. Then as the next line rang through my ears I was drawn back to my memories.

_Evening rolled around that day and the moon was high in the sky, the night air chilled me lightly for I was only wearing my nightgown and a pair of old rubber boots as I sloshed through the mud and walked through the bushes. "Fujiko!" I whispered as I saw him standing at the front in the garden. He turned to look at me, smiling happily. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him as he stroked my hair lightly._

"_Aiko, come with me." He whispered lightly, so mama and papa wouldn't catch us. We were supposed to be sleeping, but I just had to see him again before he left. Obediently I followed him and was lead to a wide-open field of moonflowers. They were gorgeous under the light of the moon and shone radiantly, lighting a path for us as we ran down to the middle. Some stood tall over us as we ran hand in hand, finally stopping to lie down on our backs. "Aiko, I love you…" Fujiko said as he propped himself up on one elbow to look at me, his eyes having a soft allure to them as the moonlight hit them just right. They looked like the reflection of the moon off a pond in winter and I was drawn to them. He closed his eyes and lay down beside me…_

**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"**

**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'**

I went through two lines, thinking over and over about Fujiko…about our love…and as I looked at Vaughn, his face, his hair, the shape of his eyes and his gentle smile…he somehow, somehow reminded me of my old love. I smiled deeply. "What?" He asked somewhat confused.

"Nothing." I giggled and placed my head on his shoulder as we danced some more, the new lines dancing through my mind.

_"Fujiko…I don't care if we go against Mama's and Papa's wishes…I can't stop loving you…" I told him as my cheeks burned. Normally being so straightforward like that wasn't in my personality…but whatever I had to say in order to get him to stay by my side._

"_Aiko…" He said as he gently stroked my cheek with his thumb, our gazes locked. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he loved me to; the feeling was deeply mutual. "I'll go talk to papa, I'll convince him, I promise." Fujiko said as we stood outside the large wooden doors to one of the main rooms where Papa normally brought us to talk._

_As the door closed I pressed my ear to it, eager to know how the conversation would go. _

"_Fujiko." Papa's voice sounded. It had a gentle angry tone to it, papa could never be angry without being somewhat gentle; it was in his nature. "Stay away from Aiko." He said._

"_Father I can't obey your command, I love her too much for that." Fujiko replied standing his ground. Then I heard papa sigh sadly. _

"_You're leaving today, go pack you're things." He instructed, not wishing to stay on the topic any longer. There was a moment's silence and neither said anything, I looked through the small crack in the door and saw Fujiko standing firm, his hands in fists by his sides. _

"_Please…." Just that one word had so much emotion to it that it caused my heart to quake. _

"_Go…" Papa said turning his head and pointing to the door. After another moment where neither said a word, Fujiko turned and headed towards the door, opening it and walking past me, too upset to talk. I wasn't sure if I should have said anything or not, instead I walked to the front garden on the porch…wondering what would happen. _

_~ A while later Fujiko opened the door; two suit cases in hand as he wore a grim expression. Not a word was exchanged as we walked to the car together; the atmosphere was heavy between the two of us. There was no hope now, not when papa was like this, he would have his way, and we would just have to live with it. It wasn't fair how Fujiko was the only one being sent away to school out of the 10 of us kids. Maybe it was because he was the smartest. _

"_Fujiko…" I finally said, and he stopped in place, as did I. He turned to look at me and dropped both of his suitcases on the ground then brought me up in his arms, holding me tightly. "Please don't go!" I begged, wrapping my arms around him, crying into his arms again._

"_I'll come back for you Aiko…someday." He said as he released me. For a moment he looked at me, our teary eyes locked, before he leaned in and softly claimed my lips. As he pulled away I felt a feeling of loss. Like right then he would be gone forever and I would never see him again…and all too soon the feelings began to build up. I let the tears flow down my cheeks as I watched him drive away. As the car went out of view, I collapsed to my knees and cried, I cried because I knew we would never meet again. I cried because I loved him. I cried because I would be gone before he came back…it was just a matter of time._

**Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"**

**Oh.**

Even though the memory was sad I had to smile, because at least something like that had happened to me. I had moved on now, and I could think about him without crying. I wondered why that was. "Hey you okay?" Vaughn asked as he rested his head lightly atop mine as we continued to dance gracefully across the dance floor. I wasn't quite sure why we could be this close, but it didn't matter to me now.

"Never better" I sighed happily, and then the next lines sunk in and my memories continued…

Months later

"Aiko, have you ever thought about marrying Tezuka?" Mama questioned as we finished cooking lunch in the kitchen.

"_Mama!" I said surprised that she would even mention it. _

"_Aiko hunny, you're turning seventeen soon, I think it's time you think about getting married dear." Mama said slyly with a small giggle. I picked up some of the crumbs from the sandwiches and playfully blew them in her face, then picked up my tray and hurried out of the kitchen before she could get me back. "Aiko! You little trouble maker!" Mama laughed from the kitchen as she followed after me. I turned around to stick my tongue out at her, still running backwards, until I ran into something hard. It was a person, probably one of my older 'brothers'. Turning around to apologize I noticed it was none other than Tezuka._

"_Aiko." He greeted with his normal frown. _

"_Tezuka." I smiled pleasantly. _

"_May I talk to you?" He questioned with his deep voice, standing straight, his thin pointed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. _

"_Sure…" I replied somewhat hesitantly and handed my tray to Mama who walked up behind us. _

_He took me out to the same field Fujiko and I had been in, the one with the moonflowers. It was winter now so there wasn't any sign of life, but it was still pretty. _

"_Aiko…" Tezuka began as he turned to look down at me, with his caramel brown eyes. "Mother and Father…they think we should get married…" He said, leaving the sentence open. My eyes became wide and I didn't know what exactly to say, so I waited from him to continue. "Actually…" He coughed lightly before continuing. "They've arranged it, I wanted to let you know." Tezuka looked down on me as I looked back up at him, wide eyed, shock overwhelming me. How…how could they do such a thing? They would allow Tezuka and I, but not Fujiko and I? Why? "I'll give you some time to think about it…" He said then walked away, leaving me in the snowy covered field. I sunk down in the snow, my knees being the first to hit the white, and the tears started again. My heart felt as if it had been shattered then each individual piece had been taken out with tweezers, each leaving it's bloody little mark in my chest. It had been months since I had cried. As the tears poured out, they froze on my cheeks and I couldn't contain them. "No…. I can't…" I told myself over and over again._

**I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,**

Vaughn and I were still smiling at each other; even though I was thinking about the painful memories…his expression seemed to calm me. It was like he was a whole different person tonight, they way he acted, the way he saved me…the way he was worried when I began to look sad. He almost reminded me of Fujiko…

The next line hit me and once again the story rolled, getting happier this time.

_It had been three weeks since Tezuka had told me about the arrangement. Fujiko had been gone for 11 months and my birthday was in a few days, if he didn't come back, then I would have to marry Tezuka. 'He's a fine man.' Mama would tell me over and over again. I had to agree, he wasn't bad, he was nice, but he wasn't Fujiko. He wasn't the same, he didn't smile the smile I had loved, and I don't think that I could be happy with him. Though…what were the chances that Fujiko would come back any time soon, more or less for my birthday? Memories of our childhood together filled my mind as I kicked at the pebbles along the dirt path I was walking._

_Eleven months ago Fujiko had driven off in a car down this path…eleven months ago was the last time I saw him, and not once had I stopped thinking about him. There was no way he would come back, no way at all. I told myself. Sighing, I looked up and saw a figure in the distance. Oddly enough it looked similar to Fujiko, but I knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Convinced that I was loosing it, I rubbed my eyes…but this time the person was closer, and it DID look like him. I shook my head, what was wrong with me? Was I seeing things? "Aiko!" I heard my name being called by a familiar voice._

**And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"**

"Hey." Vaughn whispered into my hair. It was a soothing gesture as my heart was pounding from the excitement and emotions of my flashbacks.

"Ya?" I whispered back.

"Dance with me again? Later?" He asked in a soft tone that I had never heard him use before.

"Sure." I replied, my voice the same tone as his. The song was nearing an end, as were the memories of my 'Love Story.'

_I ran up to him, tears beginning to form at the corners of my sapphire eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, but joy. My heart thudded against my chest; it was too real to be true! This couldn't be happening! I couldn't believe it! My throat welled up with the happiness and I could feel the joy over whelming me, washing over me as I bathed in it._

"_Fujiko!!" I cried wrapping my arms around him. This wasn't a dream! It was real! He was here; I was in his arms! His scent, his voice, his face, it was all real._

"_Aiko." He laughed lightly then held me close. "Oh I've missed you so much!" Fujiko admitted as he held me tighter. And we stayed like that for a moment. _

"_I've been feeling so alone without you! They want me to marry Tezuka! No one thought you were coming back! Fujiko what do we do? I want to marry you, not him! I can't marry Tezuka! I can't! I still love you!!" I cried all in one breath. He chuckled lightly again and stroked my hair. _

"_Aiko, you always smell so good." I blushed then giggled slightly. It was definitely Fujiko…definitely._

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"**

The way I was dancing with Vaughn, the closeness, it made me feel as if I were in Fujiko's arms once again. I couldn't stop that one happy tear that silently made its way down my cheek.

_Fujiko released me from his arms and set his bags down on the ground, then got down on one knee. He took my small fragile hand in his large pale one and, with the other hand, pulled out a ring. He held it out to me, a small sapphire the colour of both our eyes sitting in the middle, shining under the light of the winter sun. I couldn't help but gasp at its beauty. How had he afforded such an expensive piece of jewelry? Fujiko looked up at me, his eyes soft and loving. "Marry me, Aiko, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress, it's our love story, Aiko say yes…" He said softly and instantly my hands shot up too my mouth in sheer surprise, my eyes wide with joy and shock. Then all too soon those happy tears came back. I could marry Fujiko! After all we'd been through we could finally be together and papa had said yes!!_

"_Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" I cried. He stood up and slipped the ring on my finger, a perfect fit. We looked at each other, each smiling a smile that could break the world record for happy. My heard fluttered and my stomach flipped happily. It was all too real! He leaned in and claimed my lips…oh how I had missed his cool, sweet, full lips against my own…_

**Oh, oh.**

**We were both young when I first saw you...**

The song came to a closing, the violin, the guitar and the drums all ending in one. Vaughn and I stopped; as did everyone else and for a moment we remained like that. I wasn't sure how we were supposed to act later…what had happened between us? Had I acted like that because he reminded me of Fujiko? Or was it something different? Was what Claire said earlier becoming true? No…it couldn't be…

**Vaughn's POV**

"_Vaughn, smile for the camera!" It was Claire who spoke, her annoying cheerful voice ringing in my ears as the corners of my mouth turned up slightly, before a bright flash went off. I grumbled in annoyance as she squealed at first, but then suddenly glared at me. "You mister!" She said pointing as the blonde made her way across the wooden floors to where I was standing- in front of the animal shop counter. "Need to smile! You just ruined the picture!" Claire said as she shoved a silver camera in my face- showing me the evidence. I backed up for a second so she wouldn't hit me in the face, and then squinted my eyes to see the figures displayed on the screen. "Here" She said as she shoved it in my calloused hands. I took it and looked if over._

_In the center was Julia in a white halter-top dress that cut in at the neck. For once, her hair was let down loosely and flowed over her shoulders nicely. To the right of her was Maribelle who wore a red dress, similar to Julia's. On the left side of Julia was Gray; for once he was actually smiling…that traitor. Then there was me, standing kind of out of the way. Even though I tried to smile for the picture I looked as if I was scowling all the more. My silver hair was revealed for I wasn't permitted to wear my hat, and as for my attire, I wore a white 'man's blouse' (how gay sounding), which I kept nearly opened, and only buttoned around the middle. I wore a black suit jacket over top, which was also open, and a purple tie, the colour of my eyes, hung loosely around my neck. It was plain and simple. _

_Just then I had noticed that Claire had turned around to talk to Gray and using my ninja like amazingly awesome skills…I deleted the picture then turned off the camera. Only a truly awesome skilled ninja could do something like that…no I was not high or drunk for thinking that, it was the truth! _

"_Come on!" Claire sing sang as she called me over to the rest of my family. "Let's get going before we're late!" And with that we headed out the door into the chilly evening winter air. It had begun to snow again so there was fresh white beneath my feet, making a crunching noise as I walked over it. As we walked my cheeks became cold and began to sting, and I could see my breath in puffs of fog. Man, it was a cold night, which meant that there would be a storm soon._

_Before I knew it we had arrived at the hotel. Then the thought occurred to me; what would it look like all decked up? I guess there was only one way to find out. Pushing past the rest of my slowpoke family, I opened the doors, walking__ into the room; I was suddenly overwhelmed by all the different fragrances of perfume along with some fresh scent of…cinnamon? There were so many people in the room that I almost wanted to turn around and head right back out. Like I said before, I'm not a people person. Girls in dresses were either on the dance floors with their partners or off in groups laughing and giggling setting a friendly rich atmosphere. The architecture it was unreal. I never would have thought that the designers could have set up a place like this. The fountain sat in the middle, dance floor behind, beside and in front of it. Off to the side were tables and such and grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling. There were also two sets of staircases, each lined with a red carpet. Classical music floated through the air. It was literally music to my ears, and surprisingly calming too._

"_Psst, I see Chelsea." I heard Julia whisper out of the corner of her mouth as she lightly tapped my shoulder. Turning to look at her I noticed that Claire and Gray had both left, as did Maribelle._

_Instantly interested of her whereabouts- for some odd reason- I asked back, "where?"_

_She looked up at me with a smug smirk on her glossed lips, like she had just gotten the best sort of black mail in the world. Jeez, sometimes she was sadistic. She wiggled her eyebrows and nudged me._

"_Oh, Vaughn's got a crushy wushy?" She asked, using baby talk._

"_Just shut up, right now." I told her, not wishing to start a fight with her and embarrass myself in front of everyone in the room. _

"_Fine!" Julia sighed in defeat. "She's over by the fountain standing alone…I wonder if she's waiting for someone. You should go talk to her." The blonde said with a slight giggle before she danced off somewhere else, leaving me standing alone at the door like a loser._

"_Great…I might as well…" I mumbled to myself, probably earning a few odd stares from people. Damn how I wish I had my hat…but wait, it had gotten blown off in the wind and the spare that I did have I wasn't allowed to wear. Stupid Ball, Stupid party…stupid people! Without another moment's hesitation I began to make my way through the crowd, but soon got swept off in a tide of people. Frig them! They should move out of my way. When I did shove them to get through they would turn to scowl at me and you know what? I scowled right back, obviously winning the title of 'Scowl Champion.'_

_Somehow I had ended up on the exact opposite side of the room, near the right staircase and the drink table. A large festooned glass punch bowl sat in the middle, a glass ladle resting in it for when people wanted to pour punch in their cups. I wondered if it was spiked yet? Heh…that'd be interesting… Loud squealing and fawning broke through my sadistic thoughts as I turned to look in the direction of the noise. "Oh Mark! You're so cute!" One girl with dark curls and a dark dressed said as she draped herself over him._

"_Mark, will you ask me to dance?" A girl with wavy blonde hair said as she clung onto his opposite arm. There was also another girl there, who was attempting to kiss him. _

"_Mark, you're just so cute I want to kiss you!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The poor guy was trying to balance two full cups of punch in his hands as the woman drooled over him…and it didn't look like he could escape easily. I was about to step in and say something when some other guys walked over, looking as pissed off as ever. __'Someone's in shit.'__ I thought to myself, then turned and attempted to make my way back to where Chelsea was-if she was still there that is. Cold hearted- I know- but I was oddly worried about her. Then, as I was scanning the dance floor, I spotted her again. It seemed as if four pretty boys were trying to hit on her. The one with the blonde hair seemed friendly enough…but looks can be deceiving. Then there was that redhead…there was something about him that made me want to punch his lights out and I wasn't quite sure what it was either. As for the other two…they were just standing there, one smiling the other with his arms crossed looking solemn. _

_Just to make sure that she was all right I began working my way through the large crowd and across the room. Who had invited so many damn people in the first place anyways? Wasn't this just Sabrina's birthday? _

_It was then that I remembered the thin silver chain amethyst necklace sitting in the pocket of my black dress pants. I'd have to give it to her later. To be honest I'd never really given someone a gift before, more or less a girl. But we've spoken a few times here and there…she was nice, so I guess you could say we were friends. We talked a lot on the beach when I came down…_

"_Let me go!" I heard Chelsea's voice sound as I approached her. It didn't seem like anyone else had taken notice to the sound of her frantic angry voice…was it just me? Maybe I was imagining things. Then, as she came into sight and was only a few steps away, I watched her shove away the redheaded golden-eyed guy, the one who had made me mad from just looking at him. It took a moment to register that he was trying to hit on her and had obviously upset her. I don't know why but that pissed me off. I felt my brow furrow, my teeth grit and my fists clench. That bastard…what had he done to Chelsea? Before I ran over there rationally, I took a breath and thought of a plan quickly on the spot. It was perfect, flawless…so long as she would play along, then again I could probably make her play along. _

_A sinister triumphant smirk glazed my lips as my eyes shone with a determined killer sheen. _

"_Sorry love." I breathed coolly as I placed my warm calloused hands on her smooth bare shoulders. "I shouldn't have left you alone like that, forgive me?" My tone was one of an over protective boyfriend, asking light forgiveness from his girlfriend. Perfect, just the way I wanted it to sound. Confused, Chelsea turned around to look at me, her one brow arched, obviously wishing for an explanation. At that moment I realized how nice she looked and almost felt my cheeks turn hot, but I couldn't let that happen, I had to keep up the cool façade. Decorating her eyelids softly was a light colour of blue, which sparkled slightly and brought out her deep sapphires even more… "Just play along." I told her, as I moved my lips not making a sound. Still, she seemed confused, how could I show her what I meant? I wanted to grumble in annoyance because it was kind of aggravating that I was the only one thinking of a plan. Instead, I spun her around so her back was too me, and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to me as I pressed my cheek lightly to hers. Whispering hotly I said, "If I leave you again guys will try to take you from me" I could feel her freeze after I had said that. Was it a bad move? How come the other guys weren't saying anything? I smirked slightly and looked at the redhead, my sharp gaze locked with his as we glared at each other. There was no way he was getting Chelsea. I wouldn't let him have her. I'd protect her. Breaking our staring contest Chelsea whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "what do you think you're doing?" Just loud enough for me to hear. Stupid girl, did she not understand what I was doing? I guess I'd have to tell her after all. _

_Keeping my scowling to a minimum I grumbled lowly, "I'm trying to help you, what do you think?" After getting my reply she leaned back into my chest ever so slightly and I took it that she was going to play along now. _

"_I'm sorry, I'll stick with you next time baby." She said. Damn, her acting wasn't even that bad. Had she had past relationships before and spoken like that? In a way she sounded like Jessica when she said it…but they were different. Chelsea wasn't like her. She was different, she wouldn't cheat on anyone like Jess did…Chelsea was a pain in the butt sometimes and sure as hell got on my nerves, but at least she was honest and tried her best. I guess you could say I admired her for that. I could never possess that amount of determination._

"_You, you're taken?" The red power ranger stumbled upon seeing us together like that. My grip tightened slightly on her and a protective feeling washed over me. I gave a smirk as to answer the dickhead's previously asked question. For a moment the power ranger stood there, shocked, not knowing what to say. By now we had also caught the attention of the other 'power rangers' as they had ceased their arguing. "Ya, ya right! If you're together prove it! Kiss her!" Redhead challenged stupidly as he pointed at us, a pout on his lips. He wanted us to…kiss?? Are you fucking serious?! Ugh, this wasn't in my plan. I hadn't kissed a girl since Jessica- pathetic I know. I tensed up and Chelsea could probably feel that. There was a moment's silence before ranger red smirked, thinking he had won. Pfft~ As IF he would win! There was no way in hell he would!_

"_Fine" I answered as I straightened myself up. I wasn't going to lose to some guy who reminded me of a power ranger because of his stupid red hair. Without hesitating I spun her around by the shoulders to face me. We looked at each other for a moment, her deep sapphire eyes locked with my violets. _

_Oh gawd, she looked gorgeous tonight…I, I wasn't really going to kiss her right? I mean I couldn't. We were just friends…whoa…wait…we were friends now? Well I guess we were. Since the starting of winter we had become closer…but still, we weren't close enough to be kissing. It was then that I realized him staring at me; that damn power ranger! What was it about him that made me not want to lose to him at any cost? I looked over her face again, her cheeks were rosy from blushing, her eyes big and dark as she was nervous…and her lips, sitting there open slightly tempting me. I could do this…__ Come on Vaughn; kiss her, just do it!_

_There was that voice again, he was back to tell me what to do, though this time, I'd do what he said. I leaned in, bending down slightly and cupping her face in my hands. Slowly, I inched my face closer to hers, her lips growing more tempting by the second. I was really going to do it, I was going to kiss her. Our noses touched before I slightly turned my head to the side, and then I felt it, her warm soft lips against my cold ones. My eyes closed as did hers. I hated to admit it, but I didn't mind it. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling for only a moment before I pulled away and we looked at each other, both shocked. There was a moment when neither of us said anything, but we were most likely thinking the same thing, 'wow'._

"_Okay, so that was impressive…but I'm still not convinced!" Red ranger shouted, causing us to break the other's gaze and look at him. Just then the yellow power ranger stepped forward, a smile across his lips –even though in the show the yellow one is a girl…what could he have been planning? That was soon discovered with his next line._

"_Why don't you ask her to dance? We'll leave you be if you do so." He said rather calmly. Dance?? He wanted us to dance! What the hell?! Why? I hadn't danced in ages, but people told me I was good. For some reason Chelsea seemed overjoyed by the fact as she turned to me, a large happy grin on her face. I raised my face to my hand; there was no getting out of this. "Let's go! Let's go!" She sing sang as she pulled me out to the dance floor, eager like a little kid on Christmas. It was actually kind of fun, being able to be around her like this. Tonight she made me smile, and right now she made me forget all my other worries. It was odd, but refreshing. We had been worst of enemies before and now I could be around her and smile. _

_There were a couple moments before the next song began but we still took our positions. My one hand on her waist, bringing her closer to me, as her one hand rested on my shoulder. Our right hands were joined together. We weren't dancing like modern day dancing…but waltz style; it was that sort of ball after all, I could deal with it though._

"_Vaughn, I have a confession to make…" Chelsea said as she looked down shyly. What could it be? Oh gawd, hopefully she wasn't going to say anything about the kiss…well there was only one way to find out._

"_Hmn? What is it?" I questioned, curious._

"_I,…." She looked up at me, her eyes huge like saucers. She looked like a new puppy, it was kind of cute and I couldn't help but blush slightly. "I can't dance!" she admitted shamefully. I paused for a moment before letting out a genuine laugh. She was so worked up because she couldn't dance? How lame, that was nothing to worry about._

"_Is that it?" I smirked, between laughs as I felt my eyes pull lightly at the corners._

"_What do you mean is that it?! I can't dance, so I'll kill your toes and completely embarrass myself! You had better not sue me if you have to go to the clinic for broken toes." I chuckled again at her big long explanation. The things this girl could come up with…the possibilities were endless._

"_Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." I assured her, she shouldn't be worried anyways. She nodded, then suddenly the music flitted through the air, it was the sound of a guitar playing, it had a sort of soft country sound to it. At that everyone started moving, gracefully across the floor and I began to lead her, our eyes not once unlocking._

_As we danced I noticed that with each different line she would become distant, lost in some sort of memory then at the end of the line she would come back to me, and we would smile at each other. Even though we weren't talking the whole way through it wasn't awkward, it was actually surprisingly calm and refreshing. Coming to the party was a good idea after all. As I looked into her eyes I began to get lost, letting the music float around me as we danced gracefully, she easily picked up on the dancing and was graceful herself. It was almost as if she had danced this way before and from the look in her eyes I thought that maybe she was thinking about a time she did…_

_Just looking at her, getting lost in her gaze, her face, her smile…. it made me wonder why I couldn't have had a girl like her in my past instead of someone like Jessica. Jessica wasn't that horrible of a person…but it was that one time, where I had lent out my trust to someone and she had taken it and broken it in two then threw it out as if it were nothing. I wondered…if it had been Chelsea, would it have been different? Would I still be able to trust people?_

_The reason I had to come to hate them so was because of trust. I trusted my mother and she died, when I was younger I trusted my father and well…he had beat me, then there was Jessica…. the one person who I thought I could really truly trust, but she had abused that too, and that was how I became who I was…_

**Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"**

**Oh.**

_After this line her expression seemed to change and I couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. "Hey you okay?" I asked as I rested my head lightly atop hers as we continued to dance gracefully across the dance floor. We had grown surprisingly close where she had rested her head on my shoulder and closed the large gap between us. I wasn't quite sure why we could be this close, but it didn't matter to me now. _

"_Never better" She sighed happily, and then the next lines played and she was silent again._

**And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"**

_A couple lines later and I decided to say something because I could tell that the song was going to end soon, but I didn't want to lose this feeling between us…was it mutual? Honestly, I didn't know how to describe what it was exactly that I was feeling._

"_Hey." I whispered past my hair. It was a soothing gesture as I could feel her heart thudding because we were so close._

"_Ya?" she whispered back. _

"_Dance with me again? Later?" My tone was soft, it was one I had never used in front of her before, but I had to let her know that I was serious with my question. After asking I felt my cheeks flush lightly. What if she said no?_

"_Sure." Chelsea replied, her voice the same tone as mine. I let out a low sigh of relief that she hopefully didn't pick up._

**Oh, oh.**

**We were both young when I first saw you...**

The song ended and we stopped in place, as did everyone else. For a moment we remained close to each other, each not wanting to move. What was I going to say next? How could I go back to my cool façade when so much had happened between us in so little time? I scanned the room, looking for any signs of the guys from earlier. To my relief, they had kept to their words. Stepping back from Chelsea, still in the dance positions I averted my gaze and said lowly, "Well it seems like they kept to their promise huh?"

She nodded after taking a look around herself, "Thank goodness." Chelsea breathed a sigh of relief and I turned to look at her, smiling slightly. She opened her mouth as if to say something when out of nowhere Mark popped up. We turned to look at him and found that Sabrina was standing beside him.

"Rina!" Chelsea squealed happily as she hugged her friends. 'Girls' I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. As the two turned to talk, Mark looked at me. From what had happened yesterday I guess we'd become…acquaintances. I didn't hate him like I used to, but I wouldn't say we're chummy.

"You finally escaped the women eh?" I asked, chuckling lightly as I remembered the scene. Instantly knowing what I was talking about her face palmed and looked sick.

"Don't remind me." He grumbled.

"Heh. Why? You have a problem with being a ladies' man?" I asked, surprisingly talkative tonight.

"Well no, not really, I've just got my sights set on someone." Out of curiosity, I arched my eyebrow. He was most likely talking about Chelsea but I wanted to ask anyways.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?"

At that the blonde smirked. "I will." He said, as if he were taking on a challenge. Just then he turned around to the two girls and took Chelsea's hand in his own as he looked her in the eyes. "Would you care to dance miss?" He asked with a fake accent.

Chelsea giggled at this then curtsied and replied with, "Why I'd love to monsieur." And with that the two went out to the dance floor, getting ready for the next song. There were normally a couple minutes in between seeing as how things were just getting started. I turned to Sabrina, remembering again the silver thin chain necklace in my pocket. Sheepishly I fumbled around for it, then pulled out a violet case-Julia had forced me to put it in there.

"Uh, here." I said handing it to her awkwardly. Sabrina looked at me with a questioning look on her face and it was then that I realized that she wasn't wearing her big mousy glasses. "It's a birthday present." I explained motioning to the box as she took it almost hesitantly from my out reached hand.

At that her cheeks turned pink. "F, for me?" She seemed surprised that I would give her anything, but I nodded anyways.

"It is your birthday right?" I smiled slightly, remembering how she had told me the day we met that she said I should smile more .As she opened the purple velvet case she gasped. "Do you like it?" I asked just to make sure, because, you know when someone gasps, you're not really sure if they like it or not. Speechless, she nodded and took the silver chain out of the case.

"Vaughn, it's beautiful!" She gasped again. I took it from her hands gently and walked behind her.

"I'll help you put it on." Sabrina lifted up her hair as I let the chain dip down past her collarbone then fastened at the back. She turned around to face me, smiling adoringly at the new gift.

"It's…. I don't even know how to describe it, but it's utterly gorgeous! Thank you so much!" She was still gasping and adoring it. I hoped that she wouldn't ask where I had gotten it from or else I'd have to make up some lie. I mean, if a girl asks you where you got a great gift and you reply, "Oh, well see I hot-wired this boat and as I was speeding across the water being chased by the police, I found it and took it," then you would definitely be looked down upon in the face of women, and they would most likely chuck the gift back at you. So sometimes guys have to lie even if it's not in their policy; it won't haunt me, but it'll save myself a sore cheek that's for sure.

"I'm glad you like it." I replied as she looked up at me and smiled gratefully. Clearing my throat and looking around nervously I questioned, "You want to dance?" We were still standing on the dance floor after all and the next song was about to begin. I couldn't just hand her a gift then walk off. Sabrina blushed slightly and looked taken aback for a moment by my questioned before she responded.

"I, I'd love to." She stammered as she took the hand I held out to her. As the music drifted through the air we took our positions and began to dance. At least she could dance in the first place. Even though I was looking at the birthday girl…I still couldn't help but think of Chelsea…

* * *

**A/N:** Just a quick note here, this chapter was originally 40 pages but I decided to split it in half to make it easier to read! [More reviews that way too!]

(1) Aniki=Older Brother


	10. Drama at the Ball2Confessions

_Drama At the Ball (2)- Confessions_

**A/N:** On with the next part! :D Please review guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'The Thriller', 'Shake it', 'The Reason', 'Far Away' or the harvest moon characters. The last couple paragraphs in Mark's POV were submitted by my awesome editor **Tony**, so you can thank him for the flashback Mark had! I thought I'd add it in!

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

_Even though it wasn't him it was still nice. We were friends after all but nothing more. Chelsea and him were meant to be together, he did like her, why couldn't she like him? With her out of the way then Vaughn would be mine for the taking. _

_I shook my head slightly in attempt to rid the thoughts. 'Bad Rina, Bad!' I thought to myself. Even though I didn't want to think like that, I normally did. At the current moment Mark and I were dancing together to the all too familiar tune of 'Love Story.' It was a great song with plenty of meaning behind it, but I wished that I could be dancing with Vaughn to this song. Currently, he was with Chelsea, across the dance floor and the two seemed pretty close. They wouldn't break the other's gaze and even though not a word was exchanged out loud, you could see them speaking with their eyes. When had they become so close? Why couldn't Vaughn and I be like that? My stomach twisted into another knot of jealousy- sadly, I had become accustomed to the feeling. Chelsea and Vaughn shared some sort of relationship that they didn't even realize…everyone else did though; it was only a matter of time._

"_You okay Rina?" Mark's voice sounded, dripping with sincere concern. I looked up at him, his emerald eyes surprisingly making me blush. He was concerned about me?_

"_Y, yes I'm fine, why do you ask?" I questioned as we continued to dance together, enjoying the song._

"_It's just…you seem sort of out of it." Mark said as his face was now filled with anxiety. As if understand why I had been that out of it, he turned to look at Chelsea and Vaughn who were now extremely close, Chelsea's head resting lightly on Vaughn's shoulder, his head gently atop hers. "Oh…" He said upon seeing the couple. "I get it, you like Vaughn right?" If it hadn't been for the fact that Mark was still dancing then I would've stopped completely right then and there. My cheeks burned crimson as I attempted to stammer out an answer, but to no avail. "It's okay, you don't have to hide it Rina! We're friends." Mark said, like it would make all the difference. "And you already know I like Chelsea…" He added in the last part, a light hue of pink arising on his cheeks. _

_Somehow I managed to smile, feeling slightly more relieved that I wasn't the only one upset about seeing the two like that. "I don't stand a chance though…" I stated, dropping my gaze. It was true though; I didn't stand a chance with Vaughn. We would talk once in a blue moon, though when we did they were normally good talks. Ever since winter started though, he and I haven't had much chance to speak, because so much has happened with Chelsea. Thus, another reason to be jealous of my friend. I'm such a horrible person! Chelsea's my best friend and yet, I envy her._

"_Don't be like that!" Mark whispered loudly to me so others dancing around us wouldn't over hear our conversation. I looked up at him, my eyes filled with confusion. How could he be so sure all the time? "You don't know until you try right? The night's not over yet, who knows what'll happen." He finished, a grin across his lips as he winked._

_A small giggled escape my lips. One thing I liked about being around Mark was that he could cheer me up in an instant. Was the guy ever pessimistic at all? Was there anything that could discourage him? "I'd need a plan though…" I said as he spun me then brought me back in to continue dancing across the dance floor, the music floating around us._

"_What sort of plan?" Mark asked out of curiosity as his smile widened, showing interest in what I had in mind._

"_Too woo Vaughn." I managed to say without blushing. "And get you and Chelsea together." I added in the last part quickly. He needed to know that I was thinking of getting those two together in the first place. _

"_You're starting to sound like Denny, except." He dipped me in time with the music then brought me back up, our faces surprisingly close as he smiled smugly. " Your plan is better and everyone can be happy that way. I have a few ideas." Mark informed me as we went back to dancing like normal. The thing I liked is that everyone on the dance floor had his or her own ways of dancing so it was neat to watch._

"_Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "What are they?"_

"_Well…" He began, his expression growing serious as he went on to explain. "If I get Chelsea to dance with me, and you get Vaughn to dance with you, then we can talk to them both right? And you could have some sort of 'secret rendezvous' with him later on." The look in his eyes was distant as he spoke, showing that he was in fact serious about his idea. It didn't sound half bad; the hard part would be getting Vaughn to comply though and meet me somewhere later. "Then you can tell him how you feel." Mark added._

_I couldn't stop the sudden burning in my cheeks. I had never confessed to anyone in my life before. In high school and middle school I'd only ever had people confess to me, but sadly I had to turn them all down because my father wouldn't allow it. "What if he doesn't except my feelings?" _

_For a moment Mark paused, thinking over my questioned then answered with his usual smile on his face. "Well, at least you tried. Even if he doesn't like you back, you told him and did all you could, then you won't be sitting there later on in life regretting the fact that you didn't tell someone your feelings." I was speechless. He was completely right about that. It would pay to be more positive like Mark…if only I could have his sort of optimism. As he finished, so did the song. We looked at each other, locking emerald eyes with sweet mauve. "You ready?" He asked as we stepped out of our dancing positions. I gave him a quick nod before we headed across the dance floor over to Chelsea and Vaughn who seemed to be frozen in time for a moment. They were off in their own little world…. there was no way Vaughn would except me when he had become so close with Chelsea…there was no hope for me now._

"_Rina!" Chelsea squealed happily upon seeing me. She flung her arms around me and I hugged her in return, feeling completely guilty now. How could I be jealous of such a wonderful person…I was horrible. "How's your birthday going?" She asked, smiling wide as Mark turned to talk to Vaughn. Somehow those two had become close…I wouldn't even question. _

"_Good so far, though I've been swamped by tons of guests and my father is showing me off like I'm some sort of prize…" I humpfed, angry with my father. Chelsea giggled genuinely then hugged me again._

"_He's just proud of you!" She stated cheery like she used to be._

"_You do have a point." I giggled as well. Giggles were contagious. Someone clearing their throat soon cut our conversation short and as I turned around, it was none other than Mark. He gave me a slight wink and mouthed the words 'good luck.' Crap, my stomach tightened nervously and I felt like I would now lose my voice. I had completely forgotten about our plan in a matter of seconds. I could feel my heart thudding against my chest as Vaughn walked up beside me. We watched the two 'lovebirds' head off to the dance floor before he finally spoke, first clearing his throat. Vaughn fumbled around in his pocket for a moment and I wondered what on earth he was doing before he pulled out a violet case and handed it to me._

"_Uh, here." I said, his cheeks tickled pink. I looked at him with a very questioning look on my face, waiting for him to explain. What was it? Was he actually giving it to me? "It's a birthday present." He explained, motioning to the box. So it was for me? Still unsure, I took it hesitantly. No one had ever given me a gift before, I wasn't expecting anything either. Maybe I did stand a chance…my cheeks flushed at the thought of Mark's plan._

"_F, for me?" I just had to ask, just to make sure it wasn't a joke or anything. He nodded a yes. "It is your birthday right?" Vaughn smiled slightly. At that moment I wondered if he remembered what I had told him the first time we met. I'd never admit it, but when he smiled I felt my insides melting. His smile made his eyes dazzle and now that he wasn't wearing his hat I could see them all the more. They were so similar to mine…yet so different and alluring. Snapping myself out of la-la land I opened the case, which was now sitting, in my hands. I gasped as I saw what was inside of it. Sitting on a small velvet pillow of ash mauve was a gorgeous thin chained silver necklace, an amethyst the colour of my eyes shining brightly in the center._

"_Do you like it?" He asked, sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. That was another cute thing- a shy Vaughn. Most people knew him as cruel and rude…but I've seen different sides to him. I nodded, completely speechless as I took the fragile necklace out of its smooth case._

"_Vaughn, it's beautiful!" I gasped again, finally managing to find my voice. Suddenly he took it from my hands gently and I allowed it. He walked behind me and spoke softly._

"_I'll help you put it on." He said as I lifted up my hair. As he fastened it I could feel his warm rough hands tickling the back of my neck and blushed again at that. Oh how I had wished for a moment like this to happen…and now it had. I had to tell him that I liked it…but I couldn't find the right words._

"_It's…. I don't even know how to describe it, but it's utterly gorgeous! Thank you so much!" I said as I turned around still adoring it._

"_I'm glad you like it." He replied as I looked up at him and smiled gratefully. Clearing his throat and looking around nervously he questioned, "You want to dance?" We were still standing on the dance floor after all and the next song was about to begin. Vaughn wanted to dance with me? He actually asked me to dance? I didn't have to ask him?! My cheeks turned a light hue of pink and my lips parted slightly in shock. Maybe…maybe I did stand some sort of chance. We were talking, and he had given me a necklace then asked me to dance. Once more I looked at the necklace. It was my treasure now; I would cherish it forever because he gave it to me. It was special. Vaughn held out his hand to me and I took it as my sign to reply._

"_I, I'd love to." I stammered as I took the hand he held out to me. As the music drifted through the air we took our positions and began to dance. It was the sound of a soft guitar._

I was proud of myself because I could actually dance; when I was younger my father had taught me. For once I was grateful of him for that. It would save me the embarrassment of being skilless at fancy parties and balls such as this.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late**

I listened to the words as I danced hand in hand with Vaughn. Only in my dreams had I been this close with him. In a way I felt like Cinderella at a grand ball…if only Vaughn could be my prince.

**Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left**

The sound of the drums and the guitar together soothed me. As I looked at Vaughn I saw him smile, a small action that caused me to blush, but nonetheless I smiled back. Everything seemed right; everything seemed perfect.

**'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

Slightly, we moved closer together. We weren't dancing like him and Chelsea, but like friends. Even though I felt more than that towards him…he would soon know.

**That I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

The chorus struck me like an arrow to my chest as it pierced my heart. It was exactly how I felt for Vaughn. I loved him…and he's been to far away from me lately. He's always been with Chelsea, but not tonight, tonight it was us, just us. I do keep dreaming that Vaughn'll be with me…and right now those dreams seem to be coming true. I thought of when I should confess to him, if he didn't except me would we still be able to see each other and speak normally? I couldn't stand it if we couldn't….

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

As I listened to the lyrics I thought about asking him to meet me later, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. If only I could be with Vaughn, if he accepted my feelings I'd be the happiest person in the world. I would give anything to be with the man in front of me…the man dancing with me, holding my hand as the two of us swept across the dance floor.

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**

I didn't want Vaughn and I to stop talking, I didn't want him to pay more attention to Chelsea and get distant from me…I wanted to be with him and him only.

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along**

If only. If only Vaughn could tell me the three little words, if he could return my feelings too, that would make me so happy. I looked at him, a smile on my lips that he returned. As we looked at each other it felt so right, being with him like this.

**And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing**

For some reason, the first thing I thought of at the next line was Chelsea. My best friend, the one who had supported me and helped me out through so much. Was I betraying her by liking Vaughn? It wasn't as if she had liked him too. Why did it feel so wrong then? I had to ask him, I had to ask him if he liked Chelsea before I told him about my feelings.

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

As the song neared the end, repeating a couple lines over again, I sucked in a breath of air and looked at him seriously. "Vaughn?" My voice came out quiet and shy. He looked at me, eyes curious. "Do you like Chelsea?" I asked as the song finished on the final drum note, drawing out the guitar one last time.

**Mark's POV**

She smelt like spring, a breath of fresh air. The scent of flowers and fresh cut grass all in one. A happy smile graced my lips as I looked into her deep sapphire eyes. They were like looking into a gorgeous lake, hidden in the depth of a forest. You could get lost in them forever. Her face was soft and her complexion light. Her lips sat there, small and pink slightly open. If I could die happy then I'd die now. Chelsea looked like an angel as she danced with me. We moved across the floor in graceful movements even though she was clearly lacking some skill, I still enjoyed it. Her soft velvet hands fitting perfectly in mine as the music floated around us, the lyrics sinking in.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late**

I smiled at her as she smiled back up at me, my grip tightening slightly around her torso as I guided her. If only we could stay like this forever.

**Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left**

It seemed as if the words in the song were trying to tell me something as Chelsea and I danced…it was a nice tune, not too fast nor too slow. Just the right tempo with the soft guitar and the faint drums to add the good beat here and there. "Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked her as my smile deepened. As she looked up at me, her eyes closed in a happy smile and she nodded.

"Very much." She said, her tone soft.

**'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

**That I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

As the line sunk in, a sudden wave of shock washed over me. The words were so true, it's as if they were reading my love life story and putting it into music. Everyone except Chelsea knew that I liked her, though that would soon change. Later tonight, I would tell her how I felt, I had to, because it was my only opportunity and I had waited for so long. "Is everything okay?" Chelsea asked out of concern.

"They will be." I replied, smiling now. She looked at me, confused so I added, "You'll find out soon enough." With a slight shrug and a giggle from her lips we continued to dance.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

Maybe the people who wrote the song were stalking me, because all the words, they were all true. I would do anything to be with Chelsea. I would give anything, but I wouldn't give up. My hand tightened slightly over hers and she graced me with a genuine smile which I returned gratefully. Even if we weren't speaking all that much, it was like we were having a conversation of gestures.

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along**

If only she could love me in return-it would make me the happiest man in the world. She meant so much to me and our friendship had grown over the two years we had known each other. We had always helped each other out and supported the other…would I ever hear her say 'I love you' ?

**And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing**

"Chelsea?" I began as I could tell the song was going to end soon. If only we could stay like this forever, dancing with each other, looking at each other, not exchanging a word as we enjoyed the others presence.

"Yes?" She smiled, curious with what I was going to ask her.

"Later on…" I began as we danced some more, moving in time with the tune.

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

"…will you meet me on the balcony on the second floor?" Nervously, I bit my lower lip. What if she said 'no'? But, how else or where else would I tell her, what if she asked why? So many questions swirled through my mind that I almost forgot to keep moving. My mind was a mess and my stomach was flipping out.

"Sure." Chelsea finally replied, not questioning my reasoning. Then the song ended, all the instruments and the vocals coming to a close. As the song stopped, so did we. For a moment we remained like that then smiled at each other and let go. "Should we find the others?" Chelsea questioned as I walked beside her across the dance floor, in search of our friends.

"That'd be best. Maybe we can play some sort of game?" I suggested as we spotted Vaughn standing there alone, looking socially awkward as usual.

"Sounds like fun!" She said as we walked up to the grumpy cowboy who had some how been forced into formal attire. I stole a chuckle at that then walked up beside her to join the two, wondering where Sabrina went. I was about to ask the question, but Chelsea beat me too it.

"Where's Rina?" She questioned, looking around. Vaughn shrugged in response.

"She got attacked by the rabid guests."

"Rabid?" Chelsea and I questioned at the same time, twitching too. Vaughn gave us an odd look before nodding, then looking us over.

"So what're we gonna do now?" He asked, obviously feeling awkward-it showed in his face. The guy didn't seem like the sort of person who went out a lot or had many friends for that matter.

"Find the others, play some games and stuff." I answered as I crossed my arms across my chest, smiling like usual. He cringed at that.

"Don't be a grump Vaughn! Loosen up and have some fun with everyone!" Chelsea sing sang as she grabbed both our wrists and dragged us across the room, spotting the other people our age. All of which included: Denny, Lanna, Natalie, Pierre, Elliot and Julia. Wow, the whole gang was here except Rina….poor Rina, I felt bad for her, not being able to hang out with everyone and all.

"Hey!" Everyone greeted at once, each wearing a different smile as they saw us approach. " 'Sup?" Denny questioned stepping forward. Chelsea smiled at this and finally released her grip on Vaughn and I. My hand went up to rub the sore spot, because even though she was a girl, she was strong.

"Mark had the idea to play some sort of game!" The girl said in a happy voice. Wow, Chelsea sure was happy tonight.

"That sounds like fun!" Lanna and Julia agreed in unison. "How about we play 'truth or dare'?" Julia asked, placing her hands on her hips. There were a few murmurs among the group as we all debated the idea for a few moments. Truth or Dare actually sounded pretty good to me, so long as I wasn't forced into doing anything too horrible. Once we had all agreed on the game, as moved over to a large table that could seat all nine of us. Yes, there were that many of us there.

"So who's gonna start?" I asked, trying to get the game started as I pulled out a chair and seated myself beside Chelsea. On the other side of me was Denny, followed by Lanna who sat next to Julia who was beside Elliot, who was sitting beside Pierre, who sat beside Natalie, who sat beside Vaughn, who was sitting next to Chelsea, whom was to the right of me.

The table was in the shape of a rectangle and was covered with a soft white cloth. On it were fragile pieces of China plates, cups and bowls. Fancy cutlery also sat on the table. So once everyone was seated, Lanna piped up as to answer my question. "I will! So someone ask me the dreaded questioned!" She giggled, bracing herself for the three word question.

"Okay." Natalie said, leaning forward on her elbows, loose strands of hair tickling her face. "Lanna, truth or dare?" For some reason, as soon as she asked the question, a sinister smile appeared on her lips.

"Truth!" Lanna said matter-of-factly. A few people sighed in disappointment, and I didn't blame them. They best part of the game was to do stupid things and take risks.

"What caused you to leave the world of fame?" Natalie's questioned had all of us interested as we all leaned forward, waiting for the blond to answer.

"Well…" Lanna began clearing her throat, her expression growing some what depressed. "The only reason I went into business was to get money for my family after my mom past away. I have 7 younger siblings and my father was already working hard enough. So, after my father got promoted from his job and my brothers and sisters got old enough to support themselves, I quit." Everyone around her stared at her agape. Who knew that she had had some sort of past like that? My expression became one of great sympathy, because she was normally such a happy person. "Okie dokies!" She clapped, snapping everyone out of their grim feelings. "My turn to ask someone!" She giggled then glanced around the table, searching for the right person to ask. "Aha!" Lanna snapped, as if an idea had just struck her. "Chelsea!" She said pointing a finger at the girl beside me. "Truth, or dare?" Chelsea smirked then leaned back in her chair.

"Dare." A few of us turned to her and joined her in the smirking, I was one of them. What would Lanna come up with?

"I dare you to sneak into the kitchen, and take out the first thing you can find, without being caught." Lanna said, pointing to the large swinging doors behind us. I turned to her, wondering what Chelsea would do. Would she actually go take something from the kitchen?

"I accept your dare." Chelsea said as she stood up, discarding her shoes under the table. Without another word she walked over to the doors and peered inside the circular windows, before silently opening it a crack.

"She'll get Caught." I heard Vaughn whisper beside me. As if Chelsea was doing it! She probably wouldn't get in too much trouble if she did get caught, but wow, who knew she could be so daring? I guess it was another reason to like her. In a matter of moments she was back, a smug smile on her lips. She ran over to her seat and sat plopped down beside me.

"Well?" We all questioned in unison, eager to see if she had accomplished her task. She closed her eyes happily then, from behind her back, pulled out a large cheesecake, decorated with different berries, and topped off with light drizzles of chocolate and caramel syrup. The eight of us looked at it agape, each wishing to sample the stolen goods. Then, as if reading our minds, she pulled out nine forks and all of us dug in, not even bothering to cut it. We all laughed at how stupid and idiotic we looked, but well it was fun. Not very often did all of us get to be around each other like this, and I was enjoying it.

Suddenly I felt someone nudge me with their elbow and turned to see it was Chelsea. She was looking at me, smiling slightly, before she grabbed my arm and we somehow managed to slip away from everyone else as they ravished the poor cheesecake. She took me up the large white stair case which was lined with a red carpet. My hand trailed along the banister with each step I took and I just kept following her. What was she up too anyways? Pulling me away like that. I could feel my heart thud against my chest at the possibility that maybe she wanted to confess to me. Without a word she guided me to the end of the hall on the first floor, then we took a left and the two of us walked down another hallway. Its walls were a fresh white, the top and bottom borders brown.

Finally she stopped and she opened a set of large glass windows and the two of us stepped out onto the balcony, the moon shining down on the both of us. We walked out a bit further and I leaned over the banister, taking a good look at the white snow on the ground below. For a winter night it was surprisingly warm and fresh. I breathed in the scent. Winter was after all my favorite season.

"So." Chelsea spoke, her voice bringing me back to reality. I spun around to find her sitting down on the white stone bench, a smile across her lips. "What did you have to tell me? I'm kind of curious." As her words sunk in I felt my heart stop and my breath catch in my throat. I was supposed to confess now? I looked at her, lips parted, eyes wide. How was I supposed to say this? Then, everything started moving again, and I sucked in a breath of air. I could do this, I've been waiting for a long time to tell her. Even if she doesn't except me, at least I tried.

Casually, I walked over to her, my stomach feeling as if it were on fire as I took a seat beside her. "Chelsea." I said leaning back on my hands slightly, looking up at the moon and the stars, letting the cool air calm me.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up as well.

"I don't exactly know how to tell you this but…" I turned to look at her, as she looked at me and our eyes locked for a moment. How could I tell this gorgeous girl that I was in love with her? There was only one way… I placed my hand over hers, as I continued to look her seriously in the eyes. It was now, or never and I choose now. Even though it was dark I could see the light tint of pink on her cheeks. "For a long time now, I've felt this way…" I said in a husky whisper, getting to the point.

"Mark…" She whispered shyly.

"Chelsea." I whispered, putting my finger to her lips to silence her as we held each other's gaze. "I love you." Finally, the words escaped my lips in a soft gentle tone, that was serious at the same time. For so long I had wanted to tell her that…how would she respond? She froze and her eyes opened slightly, then she looked away, drawing back her hand, averting my gaze. At that moment I felt like I had lost her. I didn't stand a chance anyways. I could feel my heart shattering slowly, piece by piece with each second that ticked by in silence.

"It's not that I don't have feelings for you…" She mumbled lowly, clutching her hand to her chest, her expression pained as she turned back to look at me. It was then that I saw the tears welling in the corners of her eyes. What! I made her cry? Man! I'm so horrible! I became some what frantic at that point, worrying about what to do. How could I live this down? I didn't want her to cry about it, still I put up a calm front, wishing for her to continue as one of the tears trickled down the side of her cheek. I winced at that, feeling guilty that I was the one who had caused that stupid tear. 'Mark, you're an idiot!' I told myself. "It's just that I…I…" She seemed hesitant to answer as the tears in the corners rolled down her soft ivory cheeks, giving off a glimmer under the moonlight. "I can't…" Chelsea finished, her voice husky. Not knowing what else to do, and not wishing to question it, I wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry into my shoulder.

"Just let me hold you like this, that's all I ask." After I said that, she didn't hesitate, she wrapped her arms around me and I could soon feel the tears soaking through my shirt, but that was okay. So long as I could be by her side and comfort her then I could be happy. So long as she was happy, I would live. I desperately wished that there were someone for her, even if it wasn't me, because as she cried, I could tell; it wasn't me who caused those tears. Suddenly a surge of memories had come to me…. That night when Chelsea and I were alone, sitting on the docks. It felt like the world was closing in on us, giving us time to be together. Something I always dreamt about but never had the nerve to try and make happen.

"_Vaughn's gotten you mad again?" I whispered to her, staring at the moonlit sky._

"_Yeah…" she whispered back, sitting down and looking up with me._

"_I don't know why he's always so mean; it makes me want to punch him sometimes. It's like he hates everyone and doesn't care at all."_

_She whispered back while kicking water beneath her feet "I wish he would be nicer."_

_As soon as she said that, a star streaked across the dark night. I wonder if she noticed. Stars were always so pretty and legend has it; if you wish upon a star, it'll come true no matter what._

_Quickly I wished, That Chelsea and I could be together, forever._

"_So what did he do now?" murmuring as I got up. I picked up a stone and whizzed it across the ocean surface, 10 skips…_

"_I can't even thank him without ending up in an argument with him….. I don't know what to do Mark!" She softly cried out, breaking into tears._

_I managed to tell her, "Don't worry; I'm sure he's not all bad. Just give it some time alright? Cheer up a little~" _

_She grabbed onto my shoulder and buried her face in it, still lightly crying. As the long seconds passed and turned into even longer minutes, I noticed she had stopped crying. Taking a more careful look, she turned out to be sleeping.  
I sighed as I sat in complete thought. I still had the necklace from Chen. What do I do with it? I mean, I like Chelsea…but do I? I don't know how to confess to her...  
I sighed again, my head hurting from thinking too much while my feelings attacked each other viciously._

_It began to lightly snow so I decided it would be best to take her home. Wrapping her in my jacket, I gently picked her up, cradling her in my arms on the way. As I walked I continued to think to myself, about Chelsea; how it could all work out right. If only…_

_I had finally made it to her house, as I opened the door, Bella quickly rushed at me and I whispered a shushing sound to her. As if she understood the sound, she climbed up the stairs with me as I headed for Chelsea's room. I placed Chelsea in the bed and covered her with blankets, I could only stare at her and adore the beauty illuminating from her. Suddenly everything began to dim and I slowly slumped down toward the floor._

_The next thing I knew I was adrift…. in a sea of memories…. memories I thought I had nearly forgotten long ago._

_I woke up a few hours later, looking at Chelsea's digital clock; only 4:00a.m. I rose to my feet and got my jacket, petting Bella and taking one last look at Chelsea before leaving._

_I sighed, and made my way out the front door._

**Chelsea's POV**

"My goddess I look horrible!" I laughed sarcastically to my reflection upon seeing myself in the gold-framed mirror. My makeup was starting to run down in black streaks and my eyes were slightly red from the tears. "After crying like that, it's a wonder I don't look worse." I told myself as I wiped away the running makeup. It had been ages since I had cried into someone's arms like that, or cried at all for that matter. _"Chelsea, I love you."_ His soft, gentle, serious voice broke through my other thoughts and I felt my cheeks go hot. It was hard to believe that Mark had just confessed his love to me but moments ago and I turned him down. As I held a warm wet cloth to my eyes I wondered if Mark and I could still act the same. He was a great guy, a true friend and an overall cutie, but I just didn't want to risk our friendship and most of all; I didn't want to fall in love.

"Chelsea, are you in there?" It was Claire's voice I heard, as the door to the bathroom was slowly swung open to reveal the blonde, standing there in a dark sapphire dress, her expression worried. "What's wrong?" She asked, her tone one of concern, as she made her way over to me, reaching out her hand slightly before it touched my shoulder. I shook my head and switched to a cold cloth, as the redness around my eyes seemed to go down.

"Nothing, actually I'm feeling pretty good right now." I assured her. Claire's expression showed that she didn't believe me and for some reason she looked upset still. "I'm telling the truth." I told her again as I threw out the cloth and looked at myself one more time in the mirror. My eyes seemed to be back to normal, I could face everyone now. I turned to look at Claire with a smile as we headed for the door. She didn't ask another word as we approached one of the tables where everyone from before was seated in the same order. The dancing had stopped and waiters/waitress were around the room, carrying trays of food as they stopped at certain tables. The music continued to play as people continued on with friendly conversation. Asides from the activities of the people, nothing else had changed. I took my place in between Mark and Vaughn, giving Mark a reassuring smile as he looked at me with concern. "I'm okay." I whispered and he smiled weakly. I didn't want him to think that he was the reason I was crying. It wasn't him I was thinking of when he confessed, but Fujiko and my past.

"Hey." Vaughn said nudging me as Claire sat on the other side.

"Hmn?" I questioned looking up at him, a friendly smile across my lips. He pointed behind him, gesturing to Claire.

"Details later." The blonde said with a slight wink. For some reason I knew that I would end up telling her, there was no way I could hide anything from this girl. It was okay though, I trusted her already. In response I nodded then sat back in my seat as Vaughn gave me a questioning look. A smile sigh passed my lips but I soon hid it with a fake giggle.

"It's a girl thing." I lied.

Dinner was soon placed in front of me, the smell teasing my taste buds as the aroma filled my nostrils. It smelt so heavenly that my mouth began to water just looking at it. The smell was one of fresh cooked ribs drizzled with sweet rib sauce. A small lemon wedge accompanied by a small piece of parsley sat on the edge for flavoring. In another dish was a light tossed salad topped with home made Italian dressing. A fancy sort of baked potato sat beside the fresh ribs, different sorts of spices lightly on top as a light layer of butter skimmed the top. To top it all off a glass of pure red whine sat in front of me. Not wasting another moment I dug in, enjoying every bite as I spoke with my friends around the table. Everyone seemed to be having fun as we told jokes and stories and laughed at almost everything. It was refreshing, being able to have friends to spend time with.

Before I knew it Rina, Lanna and I were heading back to our hotel room for the night, shoes in our hands as we dragged our sore tired feet along the carpet floor and up the stairs. We walked down another hallway, each feeling a tad tired. "I don't know about you guys but I'm beat!" Lanna said as we walked in the room and she ran over to one of the beds, doing a face dive. This was one of the times that I was grateful Rina's dad was so loaded. He paid for the three of us and Mark, Vaughn and Denny to stay in hotel rooms for the night. He even had a change of pajamas and clothes for everyone. It wasn't even our birthday and we were being treated- wow. Though, the guys stayed in one room, girls in the other. Every time I tried to protest he would answer with the same line, "I won't hear for it! This is my daughters birthday, herby I should treat her friends as well!"

I giggled as I flopped down on a bed in the middle of Lanna and Sabrina's, the soft beige sheets feeling like heaven as they engulfed my face. "Ya, I'll admit, I'm beat too! Who couldn't be after dancing to all those upbeat songs after dinner?" I rolled over onto my stomach, as did Lanna as Sabrina walked over to her bed and sat down.

" 'Shake it' was really fun to dance too!" Lanna exclaimed flailing her feet around.

"And the 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson!" Sabrina added in. Lanna and I looked at each other before laughing at Rina's statement. "What?! I liked that song okay?" Rina huffed, upset by our laughing at her. I stood up and walked in the front of the room as I begun to dance the moves to 'Thriller', looking horrible as I did so.

"You call that fun?" I questioned stopping to place my hands on my hips.

"Well, if you can dance right." Rina began as she got up to stand beside me. "Then it's fun." And she copied my previous movements, but actually looked like a professional as she did it. Lanna, feeling lonely, got up and danced with us.

After a moment we stopped and I turned to them smiling. "We're retarded." I stated simply then walked over to my bed again to pick up the pajamas. I looked them over. The bottoms were long blue fleece pants with white polka dots and the top was a spaghetti strap top, it's colour matching the bottoms. "I'm gonna pop into the shower." I said headed for the bathroom. My two besties nodded as they went to look their pajama's over.

Within a few moments I emerged from the bathroom, toweling my hair as the steam flitted out, wearing my new pajamas. Lanna and Sabrina were each sitting on their beds chatting away; as I came down to sit on mine in between them. "What's up?" I asked smiling as I tossed the towel on the floor and begun to brush out my hair.

"Rina was just about to tell me about her crush!" Lanna giggled. It was then that I noticed that she was wearing pajama's like mine, but hers were pink of course. Rina was the same, but in purple.

"Oh? Wittle Wina has a wittle crush?" I teased using baby talk as I suddenly became interested. Who could she like? Maybe Mark? The two seemed to be quite friendly, unless Rina met some other guy tonight. Intrigued, I leaned forward and stopped brushing my hair. Lanna and I both looked at her intently. She had one of those animated sweat drops at the time. Bwaha! She was getting nervous, perfect! "If you don't tell us, then we'll just have to tickle it out of you…" Lanna and I spoke in unison as we moved closer to her, hands ready to tickle the shizzles out of her.

"W, wait guys, that, that's really not necessary!" Rina stammered, holding her hands up in defense as her cheeks turned pink.

"Then tell us!" I harrumphed as I leaned back and noticed then, that Lanna had come to sit beside me. For a moment Sabrina looked back and forth between the two of us, as if she were making a difficult decision.

"On the count of three." I heard Lanna whisper so only I could hear. A sinister smile flitted its way across my lips. Tickling someone was so much fun, it made even me laugh. "One…" She whispered as Rina continued on with looking around the room. "Two…."

"Three!" I shouted lunging forward at my best friend as Lanna and I tackled her together tickling her like there was no tomorrow.

"Eeek!" She shrieked out of surprise at first, and then suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, okay! She breathed!" Lanna and I exchanged glances, both laughing along with our poor unfortunate friend. "It, it's Vaughn!" She managed between laughs.

Instantly I tensed up. It was as if every bone in my body had been frozen over and my heart made one last loud thudding sound before it stopped. I almost wanted to cringe, but resisted that as I stood up, my limbs growing limp. Sabrina…liked Vaughn? But, but how? I would have never guessed it…they were never together or anything. Why…why was I feeling betrayed? How come it felt as if a part of me had been snatched away when Rina said she liked Vaughn? This, this wasn't making any sense! My mind began to jumble the more I thought about it. The more I tried to figure out why I was feeling like this, the further I went, running into nothing but dead ends.

"Chelsea?" Lanna's voice sounded but moments later, as she broke through one of the walls. I shook my head, getting rid of the newly formed maze in my mind.

"Ya! Perfectly fine!" I replied smiling. Then I winked, putting on a façade. I should be happy for my friend that she liked someone, even if that were Vaughn. I shouldn't be sulking and feeling confused! "So Rina and Vaughn eh? It's time to play some matchmaker." I said as I nudged Lanna. Lanna smirked in response and we drowned Rina with questions and evil plans to get them together.

After hours of goofing off and changing subjects we finally decided to call it a night and get some rest. Tomorrow was the dreaded 'Friday the 13th' and we had planned to make some chocolate. One of the plans was for Rina to make and give Vaughn chocolate the day after, we just had to get him to stay long enough on the island because he was supposed to have headed back tonight.

I ripped back the soft beige sheets then jumped in them and wrapped myself up in a cocoon, keeping any cold air out as I wriggled my toes at the end, giggling as I did so. It was normally something I did when I was little, so it brought back memories. "What's so funny?" Rina questioned from the bed beside me. I lay on my back and tugged the covers up around my ears to bury my face in them as I replied.

"Oh nothing, just thinking. G'night guys." A yawn escaped my lips at my last sentence as I got a grumbled response from Lanna and a tired "Good night." From Rina. I wasn't sure who had turned off the lights, but now they were off and the blinds were pulled back, allowing the light of the full moon to stream through like it had down stairs.

The moon was always so pretty, so bright and mysterious. In a way it seemed lonely, like it was calling out for someone else. The stars beside it kept it company from time to time, but they were still far away. My eyelids began to grow heavy as I relaxed into the bed and the moon lit my face. In a matter of moments I had drifted off to sleep, small flakes of snow descending from the dark sky above. _"Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" I cried as tears poured down my cheeks uncontrollably. "Don't leave me alone!" I pleaded to no one as the white shrouded my vision until I could barely see my own hand. _

"_Mommy! Daddy!" I cried out again but they were nowhere to be found, for all I knew they HAD left me, left me alone in this cold, dark place. I shivered as the tears that were being drawn soon froze and remained on my soft ivory cheeks. Would they ever come back?_

'_Mommy…daddy…' I softly whimpered to myself as the black clouded my vision. _

I sat up like a bullet, my chest heaving heavily as I panted and perspiration worked its way down my face. Frantically I looked around the room. It was as dark as night, but the moon still shone outside and the snow still fell. I raised my hand and looked at it, blinking a couple times to regain my vision and remember where I was. The bad memories of my past were coming back to haunt me, the ones of my parents. Lately, I would have the same dream, the one where they left me.

Sucking in a deep silent breath of air I slowly sat up and kicked off the blankets, slinging my feet around the side of the bed as I slipped on a pair of slippers. Silently, I shuffled across the room, being careful as to not wake my sleeping friends. I grabbed a fuzzy housecoat hanging on the coat hanger beside the large wooden door and, slipping it on and tying it up, opened the door without a sound and entered into the abandoned hallway.

It was kind of scary at night in the hotel, not a single sound except for snoring could be heard. Everyone was fast asleep in his or her beds. It was kind of like Christmas. As I walked down the hallway I rubbed my arms, to keep away the random chills that would run down my spine. It was pitch black, so I had to be careful as to not run into any walls. Finally, I reached my destination as I stood in front of a pair of large glass windows. The moon was big and bright on the other side, almost crying my name. Not hesitating in the least I opened the large windows and stepped forth onto the balcony Mark and I had been on. The first place I headed to was the railing. It was a cool cement stone with engravings of fairies on it. It was quite pretty under the moonlight too.

Calmly, I folded my arms on the cement and rest my head on them, looking down at the white below. I took in a deep breath, enjoying the taste and smell of the cool winter air. The temperature had dropped drastically since I was out last. Small white flakes soon decorated my housecoat.

"Chelsea?" My name was being called by a familiar masculine voice but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Curious, I turned around to find Vaughn standing there in a pair of black and red checkered pajama pants and a large black baggy hoody. His violet eyes held a shocked expression to them as his hair tickled the tips. I hated to admit it, but he looked really cute without his hat on. When I didn't answer he walked a bit closer, hesitantly.

"Vaughn." I greeted with a slight smile. Once he heard my voice, he walked over a bit quicker, a gentle smile across his lips.

"Can I join you?" Vaughn questioned, his tone soft. I nodded as he walked up beside me, leaning on the railing himself as he looked up at the moon. "It's nice isn't it?" Knowing that he was talking about the moon I nodded again.

"It is, but it's lonely." I told him. He turned to me that smile still on his lips, his silver eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Care to explain?" He challenged.

"It's quite simple actually." I said as I pushed myself off the railing and walked over to the cement bench. "You see, the moon is the biggest thing in the sky from our point of view, so it's lonely. The stars, in reality, are actually bigger than the moon, meaning that they are millions of miles away from the moon. So the moon is lonely, because it doesn't have anyone near it." Vaughn walked over to me, thinking about what I said before he took a seat beside me.

"Interesting." He hummed, and then changed the subject as he looked at me. "So can I ask what you're doing out here so late?"

"I couldn't sleep." I said honestly with a slight sigh and a smile. Why did I find it so easy to talk to him now of all times? "How about you?" I questioned looking at him, as our eyes locked.

"Ditto." Vaughn replied simply. For a moment we just looked at each other. Half of his face was lit by the moon, revealing his soft violet eyes and his half smile. The other half of his face was covered by a shadow…it kind of resembled his personality in a way.

Suddenly the sound of a piano started to play in a gentle yet choppy beat, which was soon accompanied by a soft drumbeat. Vaughn looked at me as he stood up, smiling, his hand outstretched. "I never did get that second dance." My cheeks flushed for a moment- I was thankful that it was dark out- before I took his hand and stood up, placing my other hand on his shoulder as his went to my waist. The first line floated through the air.

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

"Vaughn…" I started in a low whisper as we danced together like before, looking into each other's eyes. "About before…" I continued, not really knowing how to properly thank him. He seemed to notice that I was struggling and just smiled as he spoke his next line softly, "It's okay, you're welcome." His expression was almost like the one time in the jungle, although, there was a difference, he didn't looked pained this time, but happy. Shyly, I stepped forward and placed my head on his chest, up near his shoulder. I could feel him smile as he placed his head a top mine again. There was something about Vaughn that made me feel safe…

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

Like before, I listened to the words. At that moment I wanted to tell Vaughn all about my past, about Fujiko, about my parents…he made me want to change. He made me want to move on and be able to think happily about my past. His scent was sweet as I breathed in. It was the smell of some sort of shampoo and a soft smelling soap.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear**

"Vaughn…" I began again as his warm hand gave mine, one light squeeze.

"Yes?" He asked, his breath tickling the top of my hair.

"About before, when we fought and I got angry at you, well I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you like that." Vaughn had to know that I was sorry about that. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I had finally apologized to him, all the guilt from before was gone…it made me feel so much better. He chuckled lightly before responding.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about it."

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

A Reason to start over new? Could Vaughn be my reason? Could he help me move on from the past? Is that why I could be this close to him, because I felt as if he could help me?

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

"Chelsea?" This time it was him who started; his voice was a low whisper as he spoke my name. It sent a chill down my spine, not a bad one, but a good one.

"Yes?" I asked, stealing his line.

"What're you doing on the 14th?" He asked, and I could feel him tense slightly as we moved, dancing slowly and gracefully. For a second I thought about it, and then answered.

"Nothing, why?"

"Just wondering." Vaughn finished and we continued to dance in the comfortable silence.

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**

'A side of me you didn't know?' That line struck me as the artist sang it. Right now, only one other person had seen me like this, and that was Fujiko. I had showed Vaughn some sides that others didn't know…my reason…. was it Vaughn?

* * *

**A/N: **OMFG!!!! * Dies * FINALLY!! Alright!! I'm finished it! I hope everyone enjoyed reading, this sure took a hell of a long time and effort so ya'll better review!! I'd like to know what parts you guys liked and didn't like and I apologize if the characters are OOC!! Anyways, I split this chapter into two, because if I didn't then it would be 40 pages in total! It took two weeks but it's finally, finally done!! I look forward to everyone's reviews and such, so please don't disappoint me! I wrote this for you readers, please take the 50 seconds to write something nice then submit it!

Anyways! I'll start on the next chapter when I get some reviews! :


	11. Friday the 13th

Friday the 13th

**A/N:** My goodness, it's been what? Three weeks since my last update. Guys I can't apologize enough for that, this chapter wasn't even really that good. . If you read my profile then you would've known I had writers block, but well I'm back from that. I hope to have the next chapter out soon.

Anyways thank you guys soooooooo much for reviewing my chapters. Over 100 reviews now! :D If we get 150 then I'll upload all the fan art I have for this story. There's quite a bit of it, including Denny in a bear suite and a very angry Vaughn. Well I'll stop babbling and let you guys read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harvest Moon characters.

* * *

**Lanna's POV**

That morning I awoke to the sun streaming through the windows, which lightly hit my face causing my eyelids to ache. Lazily, I opened them and stretched before I sat up and reached for the brush on the nightstand beside my bed. Combining my hair, my caramel eyes scanned the room. Everything was in order, except for the three dresses in a heap in the middle of the room.

A smile graced my lips at the memory of last night. I had spent most of it with Denny, dancing and giggling. Though, the part I enjoyed the most was the game of 'truth or dare.' For so long I had wanted to tell my friends about my family, but I never got the chance to, except then. Quietly, as not to wake the others, I walked into the bathroom to splash some water in my face. I wondered how my family was doing. The last I left them they had all been happy and financial issues were under control. To be honest I always hated the pop-star business, even if I did get free dresses and such out of it. I shook myself, to rid the nostalgic feelings from my body. It was nice to think of my family, but I didn't want to be getting too depressed.

I looked in the mirror at my reflection. The girl in the mirror wore a happy smile and had rosy cheeks, accompanied with large brown eyes. It was the way I always looked and I hoped to keep it that way. "A depressed Lanna… I just couldn't picture it." I giggled to myself as I walked out of the bathroom and into the main room.

My friends were still sleeping soundly in their beds. It was time for a wake up call. A devilish uncharacteristic smile graced my lips as I picked up two pillows and walked in the space in between their beds. Holding each fluffy pillow tightly in my clenched fists above my head, I giggled loudly, "WAKE UP CALL SLEEPY HEADS!" As the line escaped my lips, the pillows came hurling down, hitting each girl in the face.

"Ah!" The both shouted in unison, Chelsea sitting up like a bullet, as Rina fell out of the bed. My hand went to my mouth as I tried to retain a giggle. They looked hilarious. Both of them had rooster like hair and were wide eyed, whipping their heads around in every direction. Chelsea looked at the pillow in my hand then back up at me, a small scowl on her face. As she did so Rina stood up and looked at me, arms crossed, cheeks puffed. "What?" I asked innocently. Again they glared at me and I held my hands up in defense. "I'm just doing the alarm clock's job!" I stated, pointing to the black electric box on each nightstand. They said nothing and I was about to apologize when the both of them burst into a fit of giggles, so I joined them.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for the day." Sabrina said as she left for the bathroom, still giggling. Chelsea turned to me as she stood up, a smile on her pink lips.

"You should have seen the look on your face when we glared at you.' The brunette laughed as she turned to make her bed.

"Was it really _that_ priceless?" I giggled in response as I went to make my bed as well.

"You have no idea." Chelsea agreed. "So what are we gonna do today?" As asked as she looked over at me, smoothing down some of the sheets on her bed.

"Make chocolate of course!" My tone was past happy as I replied simply. Then a sudden thought struck me, so I voiced it, clearly curious for an answer. "With me giving chocolate to Denny, Julia to Elliot, Natalie to Pierre and Sabrina to Vaughn does that mean you're going to give chocolate to Mark for Valentine's day tomorrow?" At my question she instantly tensed up and paused for a moment. It seemed I had struck a nerve. Worried about whether or not that was a main nerve, I bit my lower lip in suspense. Why was she being so hesitant to answer?

"No, I'm not…I never told you and Rina this last night…" Chelsea paused, as she seemed deep in thought, then looked up at me with her piercing sapphire eyes after a moment's contemplation. Her eyes held some sort of unknown expression to them; she almost looked pained as she spoke her next line. "Mark told me he loved me." Her tone was low as she looked down at the carpet, averting my gaze. After a moment she went back to her business and I stood there, not being able to mutter a sound. My eyes we surprisingly wide. Why did she look so pained when she spoke of love? Was there something else she wasn't telling me? I bit my lower lip again as I thought of a good way to respond without adding salt to any open wounds she had.

"So you don't want to lead him on." It was more of a statement than a question as the line passed my lips. My tone was nervous, but as she nodded I could tell it was a good thing to say.

"Exactly! Though I do suppose I could give him some as a friend." Chelsea was back to her old cheery self in a matter of seconds. 'What a rebound.' I couldn't help but think to myself. "Actually, I want to give Vaughn some too for helping me out last night." Her statement had me completely astonished. As I looked up at her I couldn't help but notice the smile in her eyes and the pink on her cheeks. It was official then….Chelsea was starting to like Vaughn!

**Claire's POV**

"Claire…what in goddess' name are you doing now? Don't tell me you're meddling again."

"Oh Gray calm down! You're starting to sound more like a parent than my husband." At the current time I was in my kitchen cooking up a storm of chocolate while I plotted. I was plotting for my cousin, Vaughn, because he and Chelsea had to get together. More than anything I wanted Vaughn to be happy, and I noticed that he was happiest with Chelsea. Gray's goal was to make his best friend happy so I was just helping him out. It was also something that kept me amused, because things in Mineral town sure got boring.

"Claire…. the last time you meddled, well you know what happened." Gray said as he leaned on the marble top counter across from me, watching me as I mixed some chocolate. A giggle escaped my lips at the though. Last night I had hired four handsome guys to go hit on Chelsea at the ball and cause a scene. Like I predicted Vaughn went to the rescue. The only thing was that when they came to collect their pay from me, I didn't have my money on me so it caused quite a commotion and Gray ended up getting involved.

"Tell me how it tastes." I said, shoving a spoon full of melted chocolate into my husband's mouth.

"Cl-" He was about to protest but was silenced by the spoon. His sky blue eyes went wide in shock for a moment then went back to normal as the taste of the sweet, sunk in. I turned to my other bowls of chocolate as Gray handed me back the spoon. "I can't complain, but why so much chocolate?" He questioned clearly curious as he took a look around the cluttered counter. Bowls of all colours, pans, spoons of different sizes, ingredients, molds and chocolate covered the surface of the marble counter top. Smiling, I turned to him, mixing bowl and whisk in hand. My husband let out a laugh at the sigh of me and I was guessing that I had chocolate smeared on my face. I soon found out I was right when he wiped some off with his thumb. I couldn't help but smile at the small sign of affection then went on to answer his question.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it's because of my sudden love for chocolate?" Was my lame excuse. The unimpressed look on Gray's face told me that it was a definite 'no', so I sighed in defeat.

"Claire," Gray said as I looked up at him. His expression had me shocked; it was a cross between pain, sympathy and anger. To be honest I couldn't describe it better than that. Seeing him with that look on his faced caused my stomach to clench in some sort of guilt. What was he thinking about that caused him to muster such an expression?

"G, Gray?" My voice was quiet as I reached out to him, lightly placing my hand atop his. And we stayed like that, eyes locked, until he spoke again.

"I don't want you to get too caught up in this. Sometimes I worry about you too, you know that right?" Gray's expression changed again, it was lighter and caused the tension in my heart to ease. I nodded in response to his words before saying.

"You know…" There was a pause. "It sure is fun though!" He nearly slid down the side of the counter at my sudden cheeriness. Once again I had completely changed the atmosphere, but that was okay, because it caused the two of us to laugh together. "Now stop watching me make chocolate and lend me a hand!" That being said he moved around the counter to stand beside me as I shoved a bowl and whisk in his hands.

"What's this for?" Gray asked bluntly. I gave him the most dumbfounded look I could muster. "What? You know I'm not the world's greatest cook.' He defended himself with a meek shrug.

Rolling my eyes and smiled I told him, " Dummy I'll pour the melted chocolate in here and you smooth it then we put it into molds."

"Molds?" He asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. "As in mold? Why would anyone put perfectly good chocolate into some sort of grayish bacteria?" From the tone in his voice I could tell he was joking. What a dork! Still, I glared at him with a glare that could kill. I could see him shrink under my gaze.

"Smart ass…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Claire, you know I'm joking." He laughed nervously as he began to stir some of the melted chocolate that I was pouring into his neon green bowl. I looked away, deciding that I wanted to be stubborn. "Claire!" Gray said desperately, causing me to smirk. When I didn't reply he tried again, spinning me around to face him. As he did so I dipped two fingers into the bowl then smear the sweet melted sugary goodness across his face before he could speak. Thus began the start of our chocolate fight.

**

"Man, I'm bushed. Is cooking and cleaning ALWAYS this hard?" It was Gray who spoke tiredly as the two of us flopped down on the couch. Lazily, I leaned against him and laughed lightly.

"You have no idea." He leaned his head a top mine and we remained in the serene silence for a while. I felt like I could finally relax my mind, what with all the commotion and planning going on lately. Gray spoke again.

"Why do you meddle, Claire?" His voice was but a low whisper, yet it contained so much emotion. From the tone in his voice I knew that he was wearing that same expression he had on before.

Truthfully, I replied. "I meddle because I care about him. After you told me about his past he began to remind me of you. The both of you haven't had the greatest past and you both were there for each other. Then…you found me and I can tell that you've changed. You're more laid back and you're happier, Gray. When you smile, I can tell it's genuine. Yet, Vaughn…. he doesn't have anyone. Sure he has us as family, but he hasn't found someone to cherish like I do you. When he's with Chelsea I can see him changing. Sure they've had their fights, but I can tell now that they're at least friends. Gray…Vaughn's never had a real friend or a real relationship…I think Chelsea might be the one for him. She's a nice caring person…and I can tell that she has more to her as well. They've gone from hate to friendship Gray…. love can come next, we just have to give them a little push." I let out a breath after telling him my reason. He needed to know the truth. It was a long explanation, but it was needed. Gray needed to know my opinion; he needed to understand where I was coming from. The silence in the room began to eat away at me, as he said nothing. Then I felt his arm wrap around me and bring me closer to him.

"Claire…." He whispered hoarsely. "…Thank you…"

**Chelsea's POV**

"Chelsea, do you like Vaughn?" Lanna questioned me randomly as we dressed for the day. Surprisingly her tone was quite serious. Why would she even ask that? Was she asking because I said that I wanted to give Vaughn chocolate? There wasn't anything wrong with that, it was out of gratitude. I couldn't help but let my mind wander. "Do you?" She asked again as we began cleaning up the room a bit. I don't know why I was being so hesitant to answer, to be honest I felt like it was none of her business, but I guess I owed her an answer. A slight grimace on my face, I opened my mouth to answer. However, when I went to say something, no sound came out. Clearing my throat I replied hoarsely, "no, I don't." As the words escaped my lips I felt my throat burning with a great intensity, it felt like it was on fire, it was extremely dry that it made my eyes water. Lanna's eyes instantly shot open and at first I wasn't sure if it was because of my answer or the way I suddenly lost my voice.

"My goddess Chelsea! Are you loosing your voice?" She practically shrieked as she rushed to my side. Of course I couldn't answer so I merely coughed in response. Suddenly Rina stepped out of the bathroom, the steam from her shower following behind her as she towel dried her hair. Rina was humming happily to herself as Lanna and I looked at her. Upon seeing our frozen gazes she laughed nervously.

"What's going on?"

"Chelsea lost her voice!" Lanna exclaimed. In a moment the hybrid was by my side as well. Why were they making such a big deal about it? Sheesh, it was kind of bothersome, they shouldn't be worrying on my account. In attempt to tell them it was okay I shrugged my shoulders then smiled. Seeming to understand what I was getting at they smiled half-heartedly and stood up, both of them had their hands on their hips. "Well isn't this dandy? We'll have to make the chocolate anyways." It was Lanna who spoke. At least she was trying to be positive. "This is just a minor set back." She assured Rina and I. "There's no way that we won't get our chocolate done! Now come on! We've cleaned up and we're all ready for the day, let's go to my place and do this ladies!" Lanna giggled. For a moment both Rina and I were speechless. Smiles soon graced our lips as we agreed with the blonde and followed her out the door, our dresses from the night before in hand. If I could forget about my throat and have fun with the girls then it wouldn't be such a bad day. Friday the 13th ….every year I always had something bad happen to me. Already one thing had happened, but I would put it past me and have fun. Things were different now than before.

"Aprons?"

"Check." Three different coloured aprons hung loosely over Lanna, Sabrina and I.

"Ingredients?"

"Check." The counter in front of us was adorned with plenty of different ingredients, the main one being different bags of chocolate.

"Utensils?" "Check."

Accompanying the many ingredients on the wooden top counter were: bowls of all shapes and colours, different sizes of pans, molds to put chocolate in, whisks, forks, spoons, knives spatulas. Just about any cooking utensil was on Lanna's counter.

"Well, this is everything then! Let's get to it!" The pop star said with a giggle. I smiled, seeing as how if I laughed my throat would only hurt worse. And thus we began to make the sugary goodness known as none other than chocolate. Lanna let out a slight sigh as we each proceeded to stir chocolate in our own bowls.

"What's wrong Lanna?" It was Sabrina who asked out of concern for her friend, because sadly I couldn't really talk.

"Oh nothing, I'm just remembering high school. I used to do this sort of stuff with my old friends all the time back then. I had a different boyfriend each Valentine's Day…so I just hope nothing happens between Denny and I." She explained to us. Poor Lanna, I'm sure nothing would happen between the happy couple. I mean, come on! They were a match made in heaven. They were perfect for each other in everyway, it was cute just to see them together even when they weren't being totally lovey-dovey. "Did you ever have something like that?" The blonde asked both Rina and I.

"Sadly, no." Rina answered. "It's all because of my father…" She began to explain and Lanna and I became intent on listening. It wasn't very often that Rina spoke of things in her past, actually, none of us really did. "He was always so over protective so he didn't let many guys near me. There was one though…" She trailed off and a dreamy look filled her eyes. So, Rina did have someone after all. "He was nice, sweet, handsome, athletic, intelligent…he cared about me a lot. Sometimes I really hate my father." Her tone went from dreamy to angry.

"Rina!" I couldn't help but blurt out. Somehow I had found my voice, even though my throat still stung. "Don't ever say that! You're lucky you have a father who cares about you." I coughed. The two stopped stirring and looked at me wide eyed. There was a pause where it seemed that they didn't know what to say. Talking about my father wasn't a topic or place I wished to go, so I really hoped that they didn't ask. My brow furrowed slightly in anger. How could she say she hated her father when he cared about her? Sure he might be kind of over protective…but still….it made me angry.

"Well." Lanna finally said breaking the silence. "Now that you can talk…" Her expression grew cheeky and I inwardly cringed in fear. Dear god, what was she going to ask me? "You can answer my question, did you have anyone? I know you did, so don't try to lie either. Chelsea, you HAVE to tell us." As I turned to Rina for help I saw that her expression was a mirror image of Lanna's and knew then that there was no escape. I'd have to tell them a bit, as much as I could muster. Now I wasn't so sure if getting my voice back with the price of a slightly sore throat was good or not. Sighing, I finally decided to answer in a somewhat scratchy voice.

"Yes and no." I began, and like I predicted in my mind, the two arched their brows in sheer confusion, so I proceeded. "I never went to high school. See…" How was I supposed to explain this? I set my bowl down and leaned on the counter, deep in thought. "When I was eight I was adopted into a family of eleven. There were my nine new brothers and my new mother and father. None of the brothers were actually related either, they were all adopted. We lived in a big white mansion out in the country and our parents home schooled us. The oldests were: Fujiko, Tezuka, Oishi and Inui. Then it went Eiji, and Taka. After that it was Momo, Kaidoh and I, and the baby of the family Ryoma. I'm not expecting you to remember all those names or anything, but it just might be nice to know. Anyways, each Valentine's Day my mother and I would make chocolates, cookies, cakes, any sort of sweet, for the guys of the family. I was always closest to Fujiko, and if you asked me if I liked him I wouldn't deny it. We weren't genetically related or anywhere close to it, so I always made him something extra." A sigh escaped my lips as I finished. As I was explaining it was as if I were in some sort of trance, for when I finished I felt as I the whole world had changed or something.

Turning to my two besties I saw that they were agape. They weren't confused or anything, just shocked. "Don't ask about my parents either…I don't really want to talk about it." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head before I picked up my bowl and poured the chocolate into molds. "Now let's finish this!" I put on a convincing smile as I looked at the two. To be honest, I was sort of relieved that I told them what I did. It was nice to have your friends know a bit about you.

"Right!" Lanna and Sabrina both giggled in reply. Once we finished pouring all the different coloured chocolates into different molds we set them to cool in the fridge. "That was fun." Lanna giggled as we all flopped down in her bedroom; Lanna on the bed, Rina in the moon chair and me on the soft coral pink carpet.

"Lanna… I love your carpet." I told her randomly. She looked at me with the weirdest look she's ever worn and I couldn't help but laugh. "No seriously, it's just so soft and fluffy and my god….I could sleep on this floor." I said dramatically as I buried my face in the pinkness.

"Be my guess weirdo." She said throwing a pillow at me. I grabbed the pillow and examined it before smirking.

"Rina?" I said turning to her, and she just so happened to know what I was thinking, for she grabbed another one of Lanna's pillows and the two of us stood up. We walked towards the confused pop star, grinning sadistically. "Pay back for this morning!" We hollered in unison as we both whacked her with pillows.

She held her arms above her head in defense, but as soon as she got the chance she reached for a pillow and rebounded, taking me out.

After a long pillow fight and lots of giggles we went to check on the chocolate. It was only then did it hit me. The time! What time was it? Frantically, I whipped my head around for a clock, looking on all the walls in all directions. "What're you looking for?" Sabrina asked confused.

"Time! Time! I need a clock!" My tone was panicky as I began to grow restless. Screw the clock, I needed to get home and look after my animals. The poor guys; Moo, Shake and my three chickens Matt, Mello and L were all at home, not fed or milked or groomed or anything! And then there was my horse Kamio and my poor little Bella!

Not wasting a moment I rushed out the door, throwing on a jacket, mittens and a scarf. The weather report was calling for -35 today, including the wind chill. My goddess, how would I make it back without freezing? "Give some of my chocolate to the guys for me will you?" I shouted over my shoulder before the door slammed shut with the vicious wind.

Jeez, it was so bad out today; I wondered how the animals were holding up. The snow was knee deep and slowed me down tremendously. Thankfully, there wasn't that much snow falling yet, but the grayish white thick clouds above told me that a snow storm was sure to roll in later tonight. The cold began to eat away at my nose until I looked like Rudolph the red nose reindeer.

As I was walking back to the ranch I somehow ended up tripping and falling face first into the whiteness. It only made my face even colder. Damn snow, I hated it so much! I went to wipe it off only to somehow loose a mitt in the process. How in goddess' name is that even humanly possible? Who, asides from me, looses a mitt in the wind while wiping off their face? No one I tell you NO ONE! Ugh…. As I proceeded past Taro's house my hand turned red from frostbite. Did it ever sting! Great…just great. What else could happen? Stupid me, I asked that question too soon for I somehow fell through a mound of snow and it began to seep into my boots, letting my toes in on the cold.

"Nothing else can go wrong Chelsea, don't worry." That's right; I began talking to myself as I entered my property. "Home sweet home." I couldn't help but mutter as I walked across the field to the animal barn first. For some reason something always went wrong when it involved my cows. Honestly, I just wanted to go into my house and jump into a warm bath, but my animals came before myself.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the warmth of the barn surrounded me, calming me down. I walked over to my two adorable cows and petted them both. "Hey guys, I'm so sorry I'm late today." I apologized. They mooed in response and I went to feed them. After they got some food into their system I picked the milker up off the ground-it was much easier to keep certain tools in the barn- and collected milk from them. Today I wasn't in the mood for shipping off my food supplies so I carried them with me. The night of the ball, I had left my rucksack at home. I kind of regretted that now.

I walked out of the animal barn and into the chicken coop. Matt, Mello and L all cooed in a greeting as I picked them up and cuddled them close. Even though chickens are technically girls I couldn't help but name them after my three favourite death note characters. Mello acted girly enough to pass as a girl so it's okay that he's a chicken. As for Matt and L? …I have no explanation. I took their eggs and gave them their seed then left the coop, blowing kisses at them.

Next was the stable. I had both Kamio- my horse- and Bella in there. They seemed to get along well, when Bella wasn't barking that is. "Hey guys." I greeted, walking in to the warm atmosphere. Kamio neighed and galloped over to lick my face as Bella ran over and barked playfully at my heels. "I missed you guys too." I giggled as I scooped Bella up in one hand and petted Kamio with the other. After feeding the two and grooming Kamio I left the barn.

The snow outside had gotten worse. The temperature had fallen drastically and it was now starting to hail and snow heavily. I wrapped my arms around me and shivered as I made the short distance from the stable to my house. The snow crunched beneath me and I hoped that I wouldn't fall through again. Jingling my keys, I stuck them in the key hole then turned the knob and entered my house. I kicked off my boots, set down the milk discarded my jacket, mitten and scarf and ran to the bathroom to start a long awaited bath. Unfortunately, when I went to turn the tap…no water came out. What? There was no water? No way! I ran in the kitchen in a panic and tried turning on the taps at the sink…again no water. No! I had run out of water? You've got to be kidding me! I let my head fall into the palm of my hand and let out a long annoyed sigh. "Great, just great…"

**Vaughn's POV**

"_Vaughn, do you like Chelsea?"_ Her question kept ringing in my ears like there was no tomorrow. Why did I keep thinking about it? Maybe it was because I didn't answer. As soon as she asked the song ended and she was swept away with a crowd of people. Why was I so happy that I didn't answer her? What was my answer anyways? And why in goddess' name did I keep thinking about it?! I sighed, completely and utterly frustrated. Were there no answers to my questions? A scowl appeared on my face as I thought of an answer for that. There were answers to my questions, but not ones I liked. "I should just stop thinking about the whole thing." I muttered out loud as I trekked into my aunt's shop. What else could I think about?

Oh ya, it was 'Friday the 13th' and tomorrow was Valentine's Day; another thing to be annoyed about. Stupid Claire and Gray had thrown me out of their place for the two days and sent me back to the island. They said they wanted to have some 'alone time.' I didn't even want to know so I left A.S.A.P of course.

"Vaughn, what's wrong?" It was Julia who spoke as the blonde just seemed to appear out of no where. Or, maybe she was there all along and I just hadn't noticed it before. Nonetheless, I flopped down on the green sofa in their living room, discarding my hat, as I propped my feet up on the coffee table in front of me.

"Nothing." I seethed, annoyed. She should just mind her own freakn business.

"Don't give me that." Julia replied as she mimicked my tone. She stood at the end of the couch, arms crossed, an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?" I just dared to ask.

"Vaughn, I refuse to believe that 'nothing' is wrong. There's always something wrong with you. So fess up. If you don't I won't leave you alone." She threatened. Great…now she was going to bug me until I told her? My goddess, why were woman so annoying like that? Couldn't they just let it go at nothing and be happy? They should just understand that most guys don't wanna talk about stupid stuff. I turned on my side, stretching out along the length of the sofa as I pretended to go to sleep. "I've got blackmail. Don't think I didn't see that kiss between you and Chelsea." She smirked, her tone triumphant.

I tensed for a moment but decided to be nonchalant about it. "Meh." I shrugged. "It's just a kiss. Not like you don't suck face with Elliot." If I didn't over react and hit her back with her own words instead, then I would have won this argument. At my last statement she tensed up and –to my avail- left in a huff. A small sigh left my lips at that. A smirk soon took the place as I sat back up, now bored and left to think.

"If you're bored, Vaughn, why don't you go and see Chelsea?" My aunt Maribelle said as she literally appeared out of nowhere. How much had she heard of mine and Julia's argument? If she heard the last part then I was doomed…but by her expression it didn't seem as if she heard it. Actually, she looked really concerned and for some reason it irked me. Was there something wrong with Chelsea? "She's alone at the ranch and there's a storm rolling in tonight. It looks like a big one too. I'm sure she would love the company. I'd go, but I'm sure she'd rather have a friend around her own age than me." Maribelle said sheepishly.

Friend, right, I had to remember that we were friends now. It was kind of odd; I didn't really have a lot of close friends or friends in general. It was almost refreshing; I guess I could go pay her a visit… "Fine." I said sighing as I stood up and cracked my back. The bones made popping sounds as they went back into place.

"That's gross." Maribelle said, referring to the bone popping. I shrugged and walked to the front door, throwing on my black hoody that just so happened to be hanging on the hook. For some reason I wasn't in the mood for my regular hat so I threw on a black toque. Wow, they probably looked odd, but who cares, it was warmer then the other hat. I walked out the door waving over my shoulder to a smiling Maribelle as I made my way up the Chelsea's ranch.

As soon as I stepped foot outside the warm house I was hit with a blast of wind mixed with chunks of hail and snow. It stung as it pelted my face and I almost had second thoughts about going to see her. Though, she was alone in this and that just didn't sit right with me. So, onwards I trudged through the knee deep snow, until I finally reached her ranch.

I didn't knock on her door, I walked right in and surprisingly the door was unlocked. Stomping my boots off on the mat I called out her name. "Chelsea! It's Vaughn." I informed her, just in case she thought I was some sort of burglar. There was no reply for a moment so I took another step in her house, looking around the corner of her front foyer.

"I'm in here!" She called out. Not wasting another moment, I waltzed right into the kitchen like it was my own house and found her at the stove, cooking something. It was odd how I just walked in. Not like me at all…what was wrong with me? Whatever it was, I was blaming it on the weather. "Hi." She smiled. "Make yourself at home." I tensed up a bit and kind of stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do or say next. "Oh I'm just making some lunch." Chelsea told me as she motioned down to the eggs on the cast iron frying pan. "Umm you can look around for a bit if you want…"

So I took her offer and began to walk around her house, looking at some of the different things she had. It was then that I stumbled upon two glass bottles of milk. I couldn't help but smirk. Knowing Chelsea she would probably forget about the bottles and trip over them later. I picked them up and called out over my shoulder, "Hey, where do you want me to put the milk?" Curiously, the brunette looked over at me from the stove.

"Those?" She asked referring to the substance in my hands. "You can have them."

"Really? For me? Well…if you're offering then I'll gladly take them." I loved milk. It was my all time favourite drink; especially fresh milk. Working with animals I got to drink it a lot, but as I uncapped the first bottle and pressed the rim to my lips, I couldn't help but realize the taste difference. It was so much better, maybe because of the way Chelsea raised her animals. "You've been raising your cows well." I told her, wiping my mouth and setting the bottle down on the wood oak table.

She giggled from where she was standing and answered with a, "well that's good to know." Just then I heard a loud clanging noise and then Chelsea cry out in pain as a heavy object hit the floor.

In an instant I ran over to her, wondering what do to. "Are you, uh okay?" I tried and wanted to slap myself for how stupid I sounded. _She screamed of course she isn't okay._ It was that stupid voice in the back of my mind coming to talk to me. I ignored it as I bent down to her level for she was now kneeling on the ground holding her hand. I gently took it for her and saw that it was a pulsing red. "You burned yourself…jeez, you idiot." I mumbled turning her hand to expect the damage.

"Well I'm sorry okay, it's not like I did it purposely!" Chelsea barked snatching her hand away. I stood up and pulled her to her feet, grabbing her wrist so her hand was under the tap in the sink. As I turned the tap, however, no water came out.

"What the-?" I asked puzzled.

"My water ran out, the pipes must have frozen." She answered as she looked up at me.

"Hold on just a sec." For a moment I left her side, only to grab the second bottle of milk off the table. It was still cold and fresh so it would help the burning go down…I think. "Put your hand over the sink." I told her as I uncapped the bottle. Knowing what I was getting at, she did as told and I began to pour the liquid onto her throbbing red hand.

"I have some bandages in the bathroom, can you get me some?" Chelsea asked as she took the bottle from me. I nodded and headed in the direction of the bathroom, or what I thought was the direction.

As I passed through the hallway I couldn't help but notice a picture hanging there. There was a gold frame around it and 9 people in the picture. A guy- about 16- stood with his arms across his chest. He had a sort of light hazel nut hair and sharp brown eyes. Sliding down the bridge of his nose was a pair of thin pointed glasses giving him a stern look. In front of him and over to the right a bit more was a guy with spiky jet black hair and deep purple eyes similar to my own. A wide smile was on his face as he stood beside what seemed to be an energetic redhead who had his arm around the shoulder of a young girl with sapphire eyes and sun kissed hair. Three more guys stood in behind those three. One had short spiked navy blue hair and thick square glasses you couldn't see his eyes but he wore a sort of creepy smile. The guy to the right of him had a sort of caramel colour hair and sideburns. He looked to be about 15. Moving over to the guy bedside him, stood a guy with a bowl cut and two awkward black bangs at the front which seemed to stick up. His eyes were a dazzling emerald. In front of him was a prince like guy with light brown hair and sharp sapphire eyes, similar to the girl's. He stood close beside her, almost hovering over her protectively. Lastly there was a small boy with golden eyes, a sort of greenish tint in his hair and a white baseball cap. The boy looked to be about 10 years old. In the corner, written in gold were the words, "Forever and Always Aiko." Who were they? What was with the 'Aiko' thing and why on earth was the picture hanging up in Chelsea's hallway? Did she know them?

Just then I remembered that Chelsea was still in the kitchen with a bottle of milk and a burning hand. I didn't have time to be looking at some odd picture hanging in her hallway. I retrieved the bandages and by the time I entered the kitchen the milk had run out so I helped her bandage her hand. "Next time, don't be such an idiot." I warned her with a low mumble. She seemed to grow angry at that opened her mouth to protest.

"I already told you, I'm sorry! Jeez…" Chelsea turned around to look at her ruined lunch. "This sucks…" She pouted, clearly upset. "My day has been so horrible it's not even funny!" At that last line she seemed to randomly let loose a few tears. When I came in earlier she seemed just fine, but maybe that was because she was putting on an act. Doing the only thing I could think of at that time, I took my one hand and placed it on her head then brought her to cry on my shoulder. She seemed hesitant at first but then cried a bit harder. I didn't mind. We were friends; friends do this sort of thing, right?

As she cried I look around the room casually. What could have made her cry? Surely it wasn't just because of the fact that she burnt herself and spilt her lunch, no, she was stronger than that. Suddenly, the light's flickered a couple times and then went out and stayed out. Chelsea tensed up, her tears stopped and she shook slightly. Was she scared of the dark? The silence became louder just then and the sound of the wind howling outside along with the hail and snow pelting the roof could be heard. Chelsea still didn't say a word but clung tighter to me, burying her face more in my chest. I shifted so I was leaning against one of the cupboard doors near the stove.

"Chelsea?" I asked quietly.

"Ya?" Was the muffled response she gave.

"Are you scared of the dark?" At that I could feel her nod into my chest. "Ah, I see." I replied wrapping my arms around her securely in attempt to calm her down. There was a moment's silence when the question of the picture arose in my mind. "So who were they?" I questioned her after she finally seemed to have calmed down. It almost seemed as if she knew what I was talking about, but didn't want to answer me. Was it that personal? Although maybe she didn't hear me, so I tried asking again. "If you don't mind my asking, who were they? The guys in the picture in your hallway, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but notice it…" I shifted slightly uncomfortable because I didn't want to seem like a stalker or something…It was then that she looked up with me, and even in the dark I could see her sapphire eyes filled with pain and sadness. It made me worry. The storm outside raged on, wind howling louder, the snow and hail continuing to hit the roof in loud chunks. Finally, she answered me, quite hesitantly might I add.

"They were my…brothers." She said turning her head to avert my gaze. Whoa! Wait, did she just say her brothers? But…how? Really? Wow, I never knew that. I couldn't help but let my lips part in surprise and I'm sure she heard that for I picked up on the smirk that graced her lips in a matter of seconds.

"All nine of them?" I managed to ask completely agape.

"Yup." She nodded in a short response. "Surprised?" At her last line she let out a sad laugh that matched her previous expression. There was more to Chelsea than I really knew.

"Truthfully? Ya, I am. They don't look a thing like you." I was seriously shocked that no one knew this about her. I felt her tense slightly so I held her tighter out of concern.

"We weren't blood related…" She paused there then sighed. "It's a long story…" Was her finishing sentence that left me hanging.

"I've got all night." I chuckled lightly. And it was true too. What with the power out, the pipe lines frozen, and the storm outside, we really _did_ have all night. Finally, she answered me as she looked up, locking out eyes in the dark, the only light being the swirling white outside the window.

"Then I'll start at the beginning, the very beginning…"

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope this cleared up most of the confusion about Fujiko from chapter nine. The next couple chapters will be of her past. Please don't loose interest and stop reading it because of that. Dx I'll try my best to make it fun, even though it's kind of sad.

Hmmmm should I reply to reviews from chapter 10 here?....Hmm…-thinks- there were a lot…but why the heck not. :D

* * *

**FeatherBerry: **heh no, it's just that I already had the whole other chapter done so I could post it quick.  
It took me awhile to think of good songs, but I'm glad you liked the choice, please continue to review. ^^

**Shiritara: ** Ya! :D It seems like it! I can't thank you enough for that part. It was really well written and I'm glad that you took the time to think about something like that. It goes to show that you actually like my story bud! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Cyin:** You're a new reviewer. ^^ I'm glad you love my story! I'll continue to update so long as you continue to review. ;)

**BrokenRayne: **Yay! You're back, I thought you stopped reading my story, but wow, this review made me so happy! ^^ I'm glad you liked Chapter 8, a lot of people loved it. Haha oh yes, I would want to make Mark fall over board if he were like that. The evil Rina, well I quite like her, but I do need her to be evil in a sense. I'll tell you one thing- you're right about Mark and Sabrina getting together. xD I think you're one of the only ones who mentioned it because everyone else is still focused on Vaughn and Chelsea. Nope, I can't make Claire wrong; she's the match maker know-it-all-in-the-love-department. So fun to write with! I hope you liked this chapter, it was kinda meh in my opinion…. xP But anyways, thank you sooo much for your reviews! :D I love to read them, please review again!

**Animelover: **I know, poor lil Mark, I felt bad for him. xP Vaughn is a total hottie and you know, I have no idea, but I know what you mean! Vaughn and Sabrina and then Gray ad Mary, what the heck right?

**Peppermintyuki: **I'm glad you liked it! Haha I know how you feel about Rina, I kinda want her to jump off a bridge too, but we need her or else the story wouldn't go the way I wanted. xD Don't worry Vaughn and Chelsea will eventually get together.

**Kittykyo5467:** I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner bud! I hope that you still like this even if it's not the best chapter I've done. I'll try to update sooner kay?

**Sweet quiet Angel:** hah yes, I love your drama! Very convincing. xD I'm glad you enjoyed it and sorry I couldn't update sooner!

**WhiteRosePhantom: **One of my favorites to write too! I'm glad you liked the dancing scene, at first I wasn't sure if it was good or not, but so many people like it, so I guess it's okay. Umm Fujiko- well I explained it a bit in this chapter so I hope you get a better idea. Technically he's her brother, but they were both adopted from different families so they aren't related or anything.

**Kirara2256:** It makes me happy to hear that you loved it. They are so cute together, and this chapter they got just a bit closer. I hope you liked it and please continue to review.

**Mandapanda84:** xD I'm happy to hear you like it, thank you for the encouragement, it's really uplifting. Please continue to review too!

**ShadX:** o.o You changed your name…I was too lazy to put the full. xD Does it really own? Well glad you like it so much. Sorry I couldn't update sooner my friend. I'll try to for the next chapter.

**miss Physic Lady:** Haha do you watch prince of tennis too? The Nya in your review reminds me of Eiji. xD Fuji is a bishie…I could rant about him forever in this reply, but I better not. Anyways thank you for reviewing, please review again.

**Natalie:** Well, to tell you the truth I thought of chapter 9 and 10 over the whole March break and it took forever to get the idea's down and right and to make them fit. xD I'm so happy that you're hooked and I apologize for the long wait. Please review again.

**CT:** Sorry I short formed your name. ^^;; Well you figure out what he told Rina in this chapter! :D I hope you were satisfied with the answer. Thanks for your review in chapter 11 by the way. ^^

**EPerson**: Favourite story? //.// I'm flattered, seriously. Hah yes, Mark was high so I made it go over board, it was fun to write though. xD Please review again.

**Silv3rWolfTooth: **I hope you like this chapter too. Vaughn's one of my favs, he's just so hot and aw. xD Glad you like the story.

**YagamiNeko:** Bud! :D You reviewed! Nah that song wouldn't have fit. It's depressing and would only work if Vaughn and Chelsea were together in the first place. Bud, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review again or I'll kill you…in your sleep. ^^ So no pressure. Heh

**Klara-Kid:** Well that's kind of because it didn't end there buddy. I've still got plenty more chapters to write out, it's just I haven't updated in awhile. This chapter should tie up some loose ends so I do really hope you come to like this story. I know, I can tell where I repeated myself over a few times, but well the chapter is up so I'm not going to re-write 20 pages. :p Please review again, I'd like to know what you think.

**Nana-Chan848: **Hah another one who wants to kill Rina. ^^I kinda like her and she's important to the story, it's good that you don't like her and not to worry, she'll be out of Chelsea's way soon(er or later). xD Please review again.

**mugglelover27:** Glad you love it, sorry for the long wait, but here is your update. xD Please review again.

* * *

Whelp there is the reply…two-three pages of reply! O_O This is so tiring, well you guys enjoy okay?


	12. Aiko's Memories part 1 Left Alone

_Aiko's Memories part 1-Left Alone_

**A/N:** Well, as I'm writing this it's a Friday night. I kinda hate myself right now because what I wrote out for the beginning I didn't save and thus it got deleted. I'll just try to remember what I have. I most likely won't have this all done tonight but I'm aiming to get a lot done. Enjoy guys! Please R&R again.

* * *

**Important!!!!!!**

**Okay let me see here. There are 124 reviews now, so if you guys want your art for this story I need 26 more reviews. Let's see...I've got. *sifts through a pile of papers***

**Denny in a bear suite and an angry Vaughn.  
Chelsea in her dress for the ball.  
Sabrina in her dress for the ball.  
Lanna in her dress for the ball.  
And one manga style page of part of a scene from the ball. I'm open for requests you guys. So if you liked a certain scene from the story so far and want me to draw, ask in a review and I'll try my best. ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ummm, I own little Chelsea/Aiko and her parents. If there's any current Chelsea and Vaughn in this chapter then- I don't own them.

* * *

"Anarrica Mamma?"

"Yes honey, we're going to Antarctica." I looked up at my mother, giving her a big toothless grin. She had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. The way her hair flowed out in long gorgeous hazel waves around her pale heart shaped face brought out the deep sapphire of her eyes; the ones that had been passed down to me. My mother wasn't a fragile woman, but she wasn't entirely a muscular woman either, she was somewhere in the middle. If she was too small then she wouldn't be able to do her job as a scientist. Even before I was born my mother and father had been scientists and left constantly for their work, traveling to all sorts of places. Of course, since I was so young, they didn't bring me with them and I often felt lonely because of that. But this time…this time I was going with them. It was the first winter that I got to spend with my parents.

A small giggle escaped my lips as my mother scooped me up in her loving arms. I pressed my tiny hands to her cheeks and my smile grew wider as I closed my eyes in happiness.

"Dis means I get to come wiff mamma an' papa all de time wight?" I questioned innocently. My father walked over to us as he entered the room. He gently wrapped his strong arms around my mother and answered my question.

"Of course Chelsea. You're my little princess after all." His tone was soft as his green eyes radiated love. He let go of my mother and took me from her arms as he held me up in the air. The two of us smiled and I giggled again. I was happy to be with my parents, so unbelieving happy.

"Now little princess, why don't you go play with your toys while mamma and I talk about the trip?" Father asked as he set me down on the polished wooden floors. Nodding, I scurried down the hall, past the front foyer, to my playroom, to young to pick up the worried tone in my fathers voice. It was a large colorful room with plenty of toys scattered about. There were my blocks stacked in one corner, teddies in another, dolls in the center, and my favourite; a wooden rocking horse that my mother owned when she was younger. I ran over to it, wrapping my arms around the wooden neck as I smiled and nuzzled the side of my face against the soft wood.

"Mr. Whiney, I'm going on a wong twip wiff mamma and papa soon so wou'll be all awone. I'm sowie." I apologized as I stood up and climbed on the horse. As I began rocking back and forth, giggling all the way, I remembered that I had left my favourite cow girl hat in the kitchen.

So, I left the room and began to scurry down the hall, but came to a sudden halt as I heard the sound of my parent's voices. They didn't sound too happy. If anything, they sound worried and upset. I hid around the corner, still being able to peer into the well lit kitchen as I spotted my mother and father, standing there, my mother looking worried.

"Ray, do you really think it wise to bring her with us? She's a mere child. She's only turning four in a couple days. Anything could happen to her!" It was my mother who spoke, her tone sounding as if she were on the verge of tears. It struck me then and there, they were talking about me, arguing actually….they had to bring me with them, they just had to. I didn't want to be left alone. I wanted to be loved; I wanted to be a happy family with my mother and father.

"What else are we supposed to do Karen? Leave her here alone?! Hire a sitter for months? Send her to a day care? There's no one to look after her anymore and we can't very well trust a stranger. Lest you forget they died in that fire!" My father shouted back. I could tell that he wasn't entirely angry but concerned too. Thinking about it now, I really didn't have any family left. A year ago when my parents were actually home, we went to a large family reunion. Everyone was there…that was the year that the fire took my family. We were all having a great time, laughing and all, though of course I was in my mother's arms as she visited. My father was out at the car getting something when my mother decided to go check on him. Once we were outside we began to smell smoke, but weren't entirely sure where it came from. Then, all of a sudden, the building where everyone was in began to burst into flames. The screams of my relatives could be heard from inside as they slowly began to burn. My father turned and began to run back into the building to try to see if he could save anyone, but before he could get inside, the roof collapsed and one last great wave of screams echoed throughout the air. I remember my father's expression from that day. It was pained…I could understand how useless he felt. He felt as if it were his fault for not being able to save anyone…he was silent for a long time after that, and we never found out how the fire started, only that our family was gone…everyone of them.

"Mamma?" I questioned as I walked out from behind the corner I was hiding behind. Instantly my mother and father stopped their conversation and both turned to look at me as tears began to well up in my eyes. I didn't want them to fight or leave me here alone. I wanted to be with them. "Pwease don't weave me…." I cried as the tears rolled down the sides of my cheeks. My mother and father were instantly at me side, both hugging me in their warm arms and hushing me with soothing tones.

"Shhh, it's okay honey, we won't leave you." My mother reassured me as she began to rock me back and forth. My sobs came to a close as I pulled away from them, wiping the tears off my cheeks, as I looked at both of them. A small smile soon replaced the previous frown and I hugged them once more, before my mother picked me up and we left the kitchen and headed to my room to pack.

**

"No, we need Macawoni bear too!" I told my mother as I shoved a small furry brown stuffed bear into my suitcase. "And mister bun bun too!" I added as I pulled out a pink fuzzy bunny rabbit. My mother simply laughed lightly. Her laugh alone sounded like bells, so I couldn't help but smile when I made her happy.

"Okay, okay, but that's enough Chelsea, we can't bring all of your toys." She laughed again as she zipped up the small suitcase and set it down beside hers and papas. It was early in the morning and I was still adding toys to my suitcase before we left for the airplane. We had a long flight ahead of us, so I had to be sure that I had everything with me. "Are you ready to go Ray?" My mother asked turning to papa. He smiled at her and nodded as he jingled the keys to his car in his fingers.

"But of course dear." Father answered, then turned to smile down at me. "Is my little princess ready for a big adventure?" He chuckled as I nodded vigorously, a determined look across my childish face.

"You bet papa!" I said eagerly as I reached for my bag, ready to bound out the door and into the car. I couldn't believe that they were finally taking me with them.

"Hold up there tiger!" Papa laughed as he picked me up in his arms. "It's cold out there, we can't have you getting sick now can we?"

"No…" I sighed in defeat and he set me back down. My mother, who had been smiling as she watched the scene, helped me put on my puffy red coat. She zipped up the zipper then tied a fluffy pink scarf around my neck as I plopped a knitted red toque on my head. Mittens soon found their way on my hands and before I knew it I was sitting in my car seat, holding Mr. bun bun as the three of us pulled out of the drive way. "Can you tell me a stowie?" I asked innocently from the backseat. My father looked at me through the rearview mirror and from what I could tell he was smiling like before.

"Of course princess, what story did you want to hear?" I thought about it for a moment, my finger going to my chin as I made the 'hmm' sound. As I thought, I looked out my window. It was still dark out because it was so early in the morning. Faintly, I could see the stars and if I looked closer I could see the moon. Then the thought struck me.

"Mamma, Papa, can wou tell me the stowie about da moon?" I was always curious as to how the moon was made and why it was up there all alone, miles away from the other stars; I thought that maybe I could finally get my answer. My mother cleared her throat as her and my father looked at each other for a moment. She nodded then turned around to me with a smile across her pink lips.

"Well honey, there are many stories of the moon, but I'll tell you one that's passed down from our great great ancestors." I nodded, eager and curious to hear the story. "Way back in the old times called "The Dreaming," two young men fell in love with the same girl. A tall beautiful young woman who could not make up her mind which one of these handsome warriors she wanted to marry."

"Was she pretty wike you mamma?" I asked innocently as I gave her a toothless grin. She seemed a tad caught of guard but nodded and smiled nonetheless.

"Yes honey, I suppose so. Anyways, this woman would talk to one man and then the other. The older women of the tribe spoke to her about this behavior, but she ignored their advice."

"Was she being bad mamma?!" I gasped in surprise. My mother laughed lightly at this.

"I suppose she was." She answered me after a moment's contemplation. Then she continued on with the story. "The young men became angry and each warned the other to stay away from this girl. It was not long before trouble started between the young warriors and each faced one another in combat. They raised their fighting sticks, and the fight began. So furious was the battle that the earth trembled and the mountains shook. Soon each man was wounded."

"Oh no! Mamma, please tell me they didn't die!" A frown appeared on my lips for I was clearly upset and feeling sorry for the two men.

"You'll see honey." Was her simple reply before she continued again. "Now the Great Spirit, Biame, seeing what was happening interfered and before the two young men could harm themselves further, Biame's powerful magic had lifted the girl into the sky turning her into the Moon, saying "if you can not make up your mind I will do it for you."" She paused and looked at me, as I looked at her with wide sapphire eyes.

"Wow! Bimbo man is amazing!" I exclaimed. My exclamation caused both my mother and father to laugh, but I didn't find what was so funny at such a young age. "Is dere more?" I asked eagerly, with a small smile and that same half shocked expression.

"Yes there is." Mamma answered, and then finished up the story of the moon. "Now she becomes pregnant once a month, growing bigger and bigger with a child until she disappears for three days to have her baby and then reappears again to repeat it time and time again."

"Is dat why da moon gets so big and fat?"

"That's exactly why dear." Mother smiled.

"Den what happened to the ovfer guys?"

"Well the younger of the two men who so loved this girl died of a broken heart. His spirit entered the red bellied black snake who crawls around at night, high in the mountains still trying to reach his true love in the sky." Once she was finished the story she looked at me with her soft sapphire eyes, shocked to see my saddened expression. I couldn't help it either, being a child I felt sorry for anything that suffered.

"…she all awone forever…." My voice was but barely a whisper as I clutched my bunny tighter and looked out my window at the moon again. It was only then did I notice the small amount of snow that was falling. It was pretty- the way it contrasted the night sky. It was also mesmerizing, I'd always loved snow, but I'd hated winter because my parents were always gone.

"It's just a story honey, don't worry." My mother said as she snapped me out of my trance. I looked at her for a moment before nodding and smiling.

"Okay Mamma!"

Before I knew it I was at the airport. It was jam packed with people and was as noisy as a zoo. People were walking around talking on their cell phones, waiting in line at the counters, heck! There was so much going on it was too much for my small brain. I clung to my mothers arm as she picked me up and carried me. To be honest, I was scared of all the people there because they were so much bigger than me and I could easily get lost. There were so many unfamiliar faces that it gave me the shivers.

As my mother, father and I waited in line for our tickets a young couple stood behind us. At the sight of me the woman began to make the 'aww' sounds. "Isn't she just a doll hun? How old is she?" The woman asked my mother. Shyly, I buried my face into my mother's shoulder which caused the other lady to laugh. I was really uncomfortable around strangers and my mother knew that, so she tried to make it short and quick as she answered.

"She's three years." Thank goodness the line we were in was short for after my mother answered my father turned around flashing the tickets and I inwardly sighed with relief. The three of us boarded the plane as I clutched Mr. Bun bun close to my chest. I was set down in the seat between my mother and father and soon fell off into a deep sleep. I remember the last thing I thought before I drifted off was how happy I was that I could be with them. We were a family at last. For the first time in awhile we were together, happily, perfectly together and there was nothing, nothing that was ever going to change that, or so I thought.

I rustled slightly in my sleep, my eye lids still heavy, but my mind wanting to know my surroundings. Lazily, I lifted one eye lid open, allowing my sapphire eyes to scan the area. Wherever I was, it was dark, pitch black. It was black enough that I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face as I stuck it out. "Mamma? Papa?" My voice was but a low whisper filled with worry, for I really hope that I hadn't dreamt the whole thing.

"We're right here princess." It was Papa who answered as I felt a light hand pat the top of my head. I looked over in the direction and could barely make out the rough features of his face. His soft eyes were what I found first. I smiled, relieved that I wasn't alone. "We're still on the plane, everyone's getting rest, and we have a long flight ahead of us still. Go back to sleep princess." He whispered softly and I nodded before I curled back up in a ball and drifted back into dream land.

The next I awoke, it wasn't so pleasant. Everything around me was shaking and I was being jostled up and down, left and right, I felt like scrambled eggs. The sound around me was that of utter chaos which confused me. What was going on? Was I still on the plane? Where were Mamma and Papa? I looked to my right frantically to see my mother sitting there, looking slightly panicked, but trying to hide it.

"Mamma?!" I had to shout over the panic of every one around me. Suddenly I heard a speaker crack and an unfamiliar feminine voice came on.

"Passengers, please remain calm. We are only experiencing slight turbulence. Please strap yourselves in and close all trays." And as soon as the voice had come on, it went off.

My mother turned to look at me, a small sign of relief washing over her face as she reached across my lap and strapped the seat belt around me. She did the same to herself as did Papa then both reached for my hands. My stomach flipped uncontrollably and I knew that we were descending rapidly from the sky.

Before I knew it the shaking and screaming stopped and the voice from before sounded again. "We have now landed in the South Pole." As soon as she said that my mother and father zipped up their jackets and another heavier one was soon place on top of me. It was official…I was a walking talking marshmallow, at least that's how I felt. We got off the plane and walked out of the airport only to be greeted with a gust of harsh wind followed by snow whipping around us. Okay, so I guess I was happy that I was a marshmallow now, for I could withstand the cold and snow. Wow, it's like I were some sort of super hero. I smiled triumphantly to myself as I followed my mother and father to a car. Surprisingly there was another elderly couple in there. I stopped in my tracks, causing my mother to turn around and look down on me.

"Chelsea honey, these are nice people. We can trust them." She told me with a reassuring smile. I got in the car with my mother, only because she told me that she could trust them and that must have meant that she knew them well. "I really am very sorry about this." She said as she spoke to the elderly woman in the passenger's seat.

The woman simply smiled then shook her head. "Don't you worry dear; it's no trouble at all." The woman looked at me with a kind smile and I couldn't help but smile back. Maybe, they were nice.

"Chelsea, we're going to be staying with these nice people for awhile." My mother explained and I simply nodded.

As we drove I looked out the window, pressing my tiny child-like hands against the glass. Outside it was snowing like crazy and the wind was blowing like there was no tomorrow. The sound of it howling echoed throughout the inside of the car. Sadly, I wasn't sure if it were night or day because it was so grey and white out…it was kind of depressing.

The minutes passed by as we drove along, when finally, I spotted a small sturdy red house off in the distance. "That's where we're staying Chelsea." My mother told me as she pointed to the house. I nodded, growing eager to see what it was like inside.

We stopped and parked in the driveway and before you could say "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" I was out of the car and working my way up the wooden front steps to the house. Up close, it was much larger than I thought. It was made of wood and had a wooden porch surrounding it. Two white framed windows were on either side of the door which I was walking through. As I stepped inside I was completely taken aback. The house was similar to that of a log cabin, cozy, warm and welcoming. Across the room from me was a staircase leading to the upper level, but the room I was in now was definitely the living room. A couple beige sofas were in the middle of the room surrounding a bear mat which lay in front of a roasting fire place. In the back of the room was a door which probably lead to the kitchen. I had always wanted to go to a place like that and I was there with my parents. Things just kept getting better and better.

Suddenly, the door opened again as the elderly couple and my parents walked in carrying luggage of all sorts.

"Mamma! Papa! Dis pwace is huuuuggggeee!!" I exclaimed with big bright eyes as I began to jump up and down excitedly. My parents giggled at my expression, causing me to smile wider.

"Yes it is princess; would you like to see your room?" The idea of exploring more of the place had my blood pumping with excitement, so I nodded vigorously in response as I ran circles around my father. He chuckled and set down the things as I ran up the stairs, him following close behind.

I was then shown to a room with a wooden roof and ceiling. There was a window on the other side of the room and a closet. Across the ceiling was an arrangement of stars and a moon which lit up when the lights went off. Near the window was a bed-my new bed. Without a moment's hesitation I ran over to it and jumped on it. Surprisingly, I sunk right in as the softness of the mattress enveloped me. "Papa!" I shouted as I flailed my arms around helplessly. He chuckled again out of amusement and walked over to me to help me out of the mattress. "Papa!" I gasped eyes wide. "It's a monster! It's gonna eat me again!"

"No no princess. It's something called a 'feather tick.' It's softer than a normal mattress because it's stuffed with goose feathers." He explained.

"Ohhh…." I replied completely shocked.

After I settled in, everyone went down to the kitchen to eat a warm dinner of stew, turkey and steamed vegetables. Once we finished with that we sat around the fireplace, telling stories- of course I only listened. I used to love stories, because not one story was ever told the same way by the same person.

Things continued happily for awhile, my mother and father would go out in the field on the snowmobiles to study patterns in the glaciers on days that were warm and calm, while I stayed with Mr. and Mrs. Fox. They turned out to be nice people and we'd often go outside and find penguins playing. I thought that everything was perfect and that I could never be happier in my life. I was naïve, for I wasn't entirely aware of the dangers the arctic truly held.

One day…One day I was out with Mr. and Mrs. Fox playing in the snow, when I somehow got separated from them. I looked around endlessly, trying to find them, but to no avail. Then…it began to snow and I thought I caught sight of two figures further ahead of me. In hopes of it being them, I headed in that direction. The snow grew thicker and the temperature began to drop drastically. Suddenly, out of no where, a southern wind blew across the barren snow field, causing me to tumble and fall to my side. The last thing I saw were a pair of hands reaching out to me….before the dark took over.

Hours later I awoke, my hands numb, my face frozen and my lungs stiff. I could tell that the sky was dark even through the whiteness that continued to pelt me. With each breath I took I felt my chest grow heavier. My eye lids began to drop, but I needed to move, I needed to find my parents. Where were they? Where was I? What was going on? Why did I feel so weak? I tried to stand, but the more I tried to stand the heavier my legs became, until I fell over again. How come I couldn't move? A sudden tear rolled down the side of my cheek, for I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I wasn't sure where my parents were. I didn't know what sort of creatures were lurking about out in the darkness…nor did I know how long the storm would last. Would I survive? I began to feel alone, betrayed almost. Why weren't I with Mamma and Papa? Why wasn't I in their arms right now? The thought of never seeing them again struck me and more tears poured down the side of my cheeks.

"Mamma, Papa, where are you?" I cried as the tears began to pour down my cheeks uncontrollably. "Don't leave me alone!" I pleaded to no one as the white shrouded my vision, making it impossible to see my own hand in front of me.

"Mamma! Papa!" I cried out again but they were nowhere to be found, for all I knew they HAD left me, left me alone in this cold, dark place. I shivered as the tears that were being drawn soon froze and remained on my soft ivory cheeks. Would they ever come back? "Mamma…Papa…" I softly whimpered to myself as the black clouded my vision and my body went numb, I could feel no more.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, it's kinda a cliffy. Well this is the beginning to her sad past. The next chapter will have some good things, but I think chapter 14 will be the most uplifting out of her past. Please R&R guys. =) Still trying to get that 150!

This chapter is the shortest I've written in awhile (which is probably why I'm posting it now) but I kind of…somewhat liked it.

Anyways, if you check out the "updated" section of my profile every so often, then you'll know how work on this story is coming along. I've got two nights of no work, then it'll get busy.

Hope you guys don't mind reading about her past, but don't worry, there'll be some Vaughn and Chelsea….soon(er or later) )

Time to reply!!

**CT:** Well I hope you enjoyed this and I'm glad you're so eager to read them. xD Aw thanks, you're too nice. But I feel bad if I don't update. =(

**ShadX:** I hope you ended up liking them! ^^ Please Review again.

**a-grass-fairies-life:** Thank you for helping me! I hope you like this one. xD Hmm, yes I hate when things move too fast. See…some reviewers like the wait; some don't, so it's kinda hard to get in between, but I'm glad you like it! xD

**AnimeLover09:** It's so unfair! It's one of those times I wish I was one of those girls. Heh o.o Your bday's in October? I'll have to remember that. ^^

**Sweet Quiet angel:** I love the drama in your reviews so much, it makes my day! xD I'm glad that there are reviewers like you who look forward to updates! :3 Makes me feel special. Bwahah! In his face! I was thinking about possibly doing a song fic over the summer or something, so you might get some good songs if you read it. *hint hint*

**Eevee-san:** Well, after her past I can assure you that there'll be some more romance. ;) More kissn' for sure!

**xXxRainbow-HarvestxXx:** *hyperventilates* OMG!! A NEW REVIEWER!! *tackle hugs* I'm glad you like this! xD you don't know how happy it makes me to get more reviewers!

**Kirara2256:** heh that's what I thought because I wasn't exactly sure how to make the moment without Vaughn being too OOC.

**mugglelover27:** I'm so happy that you're interested in hearing about her past! Here's the first chapter so I hope that you liked it!

**Shiratara:** Sorry, sorry, it was only one letter! You haven't talked to me in awhile, so I just did the editing solo on this one compodray.

**KittyKyo5467:** Heh I hope ya had a good weekend! Sometimes the busy ones can be the funest. Hope your mom had a good bday!

**KireusEarannos:** *glomps* yes! Another new reviewer!! Thank you so much! I wasn't sure if it was going to slow or not, but well you're the second person to tell me it's working good at the current pace. Thank you for reviewing, please continue to!

**Batskull:** *tackle hugs* yesh! Another new reviewer! I'm glad I could make your day with the previous chapter…this one though, it's kind of depressing. It'll get better though so please continue to review!

Hmmm, I'll try to think of a good preview for the next chapter.

* * *

_**Preview:**_ After loosing her parents, Chelsea finds herself in an orphanage. Scared of people, and feeling lonely what is she to do? All hope is lost until she meets Celia, her new best friend for the next four years. Will fate allow the two to stay friends? Read about Chelsea's past at the orphanage, which like everything else, has its ups and downs.

Coming next

_Aiko's Memories Part Two- An unbreakable bond_. (Title undecided)


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey everyone. AiOkami Chan here. Unfortunately I come bearing bad news. I'm going to be on hiatus for awhile because exams are coming up and the teachers are really piling on the work. As for now this story will be discontinued. I'm not entirely sure when I will post again, I can't even guarantee that it'll be sometime in the summer because I get really busy easily. To all my reviewers and subscribers thus far, I deeply apologize, and I thank all of my readers for giving me motivation to make the 12 chapters I did already.

I'm not going to leave you guys on such a negative note- So I'll post what I've written of chapter 13. (It wouldn't be very fair to you guys if I didn't)

If you guys have any comments **please do not review to this**, I'd rather you send me a pm. I won't bite if you do, so you don't have to be scared. xD

* * *

**Vaughn's POV**

_It was hard to believe….so hard to believe that the girl who was now in my arms had gone through so much at such a young age; getting lost from her parents, possibly never seeing them again. In my opinion that's about equivalent to my situation. I hugged her a bit closer to my chest, because I knew she was upset. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and I knew she was trying to hide traces of the silent tears that now fell down her cheeks. _

_How could I have ever been so hard on this girl? Arguing with her all the time over such pointless things, when inside she was suffering a burden almost greater than mine? Man, I was a dick. No wonder she didn't like me at first. Inwardly, I cringed. I cringed at the fact that I was feeling guilty. I've rarely ever felt such an emotion in my life, yet this girl…this girl in my arms, was making me feel so many emotions I thought I had once lost. How was that possible? How was it happening? _

_Chelsea took a sharp breath in, probably meaning that she was ready to continue…there had to be more to her story. "Are you….okay?" I managed to ask, slightly embarrassed, but feeling more concerned for her. It took her a moment to respond, but when she did, she was completely composed._

"_Ya, I'm fine." There was a pause before I asked another question._

"_Is there more?" Again there was another pause, the only sound coming from outside as the storm raged on violently, wind howling, snow pelting the roof. _

"_Yes….I'll continue, and Vaughn?" She turned around to look at me, letting our eyes lock in the dark, a gentle smile was across her lips. "Thank you." She whispered. Then, for some reason, I took my one hand and patted her on the head lightly, as I smiled back._

"_Any time."_

_And then, she continued._

**Chelsea's POV**

I heard them, voices; unfamiliar voices growing closer, pressing in on me, surrounding me, and suffocating me. My body, it wasn't numb any more. It was hot, scorching hot and my throat, dry as a bone. What was going on? Where was I? What happened? The voices…they weren't mamma's and papa's, or Mr. and Mrs. Fox's. Who? Who was talking so loudly? Whose voice was it?

Wishing to answer all these questions, I opened my eyes, ever so slightly, only to look into a set of emerald orbs. They were full of worry and concern as well as confusion.

"She's awake!" A voice exclaimed. Slowly, I turned my head to the right hand side of me to the source. A child about 3 years older than myself stood there with a wide grin etched across his face. Who was he? Why was he so happy?

"Honey?" Another voice sounded, this one was closer…it came from the one with the emerald eyes. It was calm and gentle and the person called me the same thing Mamma did, but as I looked at the woman I knew it wasn't her. No, the woman had hair straight as straw and her skin was darker. Her hair was the colour of a raven's feather, but what struck me the most was her eyes. They were similar to Papa's…. Papa, oh how I missed him. Would I ever see Papa again? Would he ever hold me in his strong fatherly arms and lift me up in the air again? Where was he? Why did he leave me? Did he not love me anymore? Yes, that must've been it.

As I looked around at all the faces with a cold stare, I saw that their expressions changed from happy to surprise.

"What's your name?" The woman with the soft voice questioned as she stepped forward, placing a cool hand atop my burning one. I went to open my mouth to reply, but my throat was dry and hot and my lungs felt as if they were being squeezed together. As if understanding how I was feeling, the older boy stepped up to me, hands outstretched as he held out a glass of water. I was too weak to take it, so the woman did it for me. Once the liquid was pressed to my lips, I began to feel refreshed. It quenched my throat as it slithered down, finally hitting my empty stomach. Finally, I answered the woman's question.

"Chelsea…" Just saying that one word took away a lot of my strength for my voice was barely a horse whisper.

"Chelsea, you need to rest. You're very sick right now." The woman told me with a gentle smile. I'd go back to sleep just as soon as I found out where my parents were.

"Where's Mamma an' Papa?" I coughed weakly. The woman with eyes similar to Papa's looked to the nurse on my left, then back at me, her expression a sympathetic one as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Well Chelsea." She began as she bent down closer to the bed I was on. "Your parents are on a very long journey right now." She explained. The way she said it…it seemed like a lie somehow, but I was too young to understand which part was true and what was false.

I looked at her for a few moments with large sapphire eyes; I slowly closed them and let an "Oh," escape past my dry lips. Of course they were on a long trip, they always were. Mamma and Papa didn't actually want me with them in the first place. They never wanted to be a happy family, they didn't want me at all, and that's why they're leaving me at this place.

I fell asleep shortly after I closed my eyes; the only feeling pumping through me was the feeling of betrayal.

**

Four days had passed and I was still stuck in bed with a nurse coming to check up on me every hour or so. I didn't even know what was wrong with me. The worst part was that they wouldn't even let me stand up and walk around, oh no. I had to stay in bed the whole time, playing with a teddy bear I didn't even know. It sucked. The room I was in was very similar to that of a hospital room- I had seen them on TV before. There was the bed against the wall, the door on the left hand side, window to the right, a nightstand table on my left hand side pressed up against the bed, toys, machines and cupboards. Nothing that interesting. The first couple days I had simply slept, because I was surprisingly tired, but today, I wanted to get up and do something.

I looked around the room; no one was there. Silently, I swung my feet around to the side of the bed and pushed myself off as my small feet hit the ground. It felt odd standing up for some reason, but I'd get used to it. I walked over to the door quickly, and then paused to listen for any voices. After hearing none, I reached up for the door handle. It was a good thing that I was a tall 4 year old. I turned it, and stepped out to peer down the hallway. No one was there, I was home free. I took a turn to the left and ran down the corridor. I remembered what Mamma and Papa had told me once; the red sign's hanging from the ceilings in boxes lead to the exit of the building. After turning down many halls, I finally came to an exit door, and without hesitation pushed it open.

As soon as the door opened, a bright light shone in my eyes, nearly blinding me. It caused my eye lids to ache intensely with pain, yet I needed to get out of there. I was bracing myself for the cold blast of winter snow, but surprisingly felt none. My bare feet felt something entirely different…it felt like….grass? I walked out some more as the sun hit my bare arms, for I was wearing a hospital nightgown. Why was it so warm? It was winter and snowy not too long ago. As I stood there, puzzled, a slight breeze blew by, bringing with it the sound of chirping birds.

Birds… birds only came in spring. Was it spring? I looked around at my surroundings once my eyes adjusted and found myself in a courtyard. Trees and bushes lining the walls of the giant building, grass and flowers along the ground and a few benches in the shade of the trees. So it was spring…but how? I pondered it for a moment, and then ran over to one the benches, skipping happily. I loved spring, it symbolized beginning.

I plopped myself down on the bench, completely oblivious to anyone and everything around me, when I suddenly heard a shy, "Hello…" I jumped in surprise and turned to my side too see a girl, about the same age as me, sitting there under the shade on the same bench. She had a child like face like mine and an odd hazel colour of eyes. Her hair was the colour of caramel, and her smile shy. How had I not realized her before?

Every bone in my body tensed up as I shyly muttered a weak, "he, h, hello…" My throat was doing much better than four days ago, mainly because of all the liquids and medicine the nurse had been making me take.

The girl smiled a bit more and seemed to relax. "I'm Celia…" She said as she stuck out a hand. Hesitantly I took it and shook it.

"I'm Chelsea."

"Chelsea, will you play with me?" Celia asked quietly. I looked at her with my sapphire eyes, before a wide toothless grin replaced my shy smile. Play? The word echoed in my ears over and over as I was practically jumping with joy inside.

"Ya! Let's go!!" Celia and I giggled before we got up and ran out to the middle of the courtyard. "Let's play hide n' go seek!" I suggested. My suggestion caused her to nod in agreement.

"I'll be it." Celia said smiling slightly.

"Okay! Count to ten two times and then come find me!" I said before rushing off to find a place to hide. As I ran, I spotted……

* * *

And sadly that's it. Sorry again guys.


	14. Good news to anyone interested!

Hey guys! It's me! So…I know it's been what? Two years since I've last updated anything?  
But, I got thinking about this story the other day, and went back to looking in my old email folders, just to let my old readers/reviewers know, I saved every review I've gotten.

I decided, that I'm going to re-read my story and get back on track. I know I've lost a lot of you, but I really do miss this story, and I started playing harvest moon not too long ago. I don't quite remember where I was going with everything, but nonetheless, this story should be updated in the next month….in case anyone is interested?


End file.
